Diez citas para olvidarte
by Noe Mallen
Summary: —Edward… tú y yo… ¿Qué somos? —le pregunté mirándole a los ojos. —Somos amigos, Bella… tú lo sabes, eres mi mejor amiga, desde secundaria —la sonrisa en su rostro resplandecía. —Amigos… —Sí, Bella… sólo amigos… ¡Pues menuda mierda! Estaba colgada por Edward desde que tenía catorce años. . ¡Ya estaba harta! Voy a dejarlo atrás. Sí, eso seremos, sólo amigos.
1. Chapter 1

_Nueva historia. Esta vez vamos a tener un poco de humor, que seguro que nos vendrá muy bien. Espero que os guste._

_Como siempre, cualquier cosa que reconozcais es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento escribir esta loca historia._

_Antes de que protestéis, sí, esta Bella es mal hablada, está un poco loca y probablemente se hable de sexo, pero es lo que hay, por eso hay una M en el rating de esta historia. Y si queréis dejarme un review, estaré encantada de leerlos, aunque sea para decirme que no os gusta, mientras sea dicho con respeto, yo estaré encantada de verlos._

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Beta FFAD __www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /_

* * *

_CITA UNO - TOM_

—Joder, Bella, menudas ojeras tienes, nena… creo que te harán falta varios kilos de corrector…

Sí. Esa mujer tan simpática y agradable - nótese el sarcasmo- es mi mejor amiga. Alice Cullen. Mejor amiga y cuñada deseada, solo que el gran imbécil que tiene por hermano es un puto cegato de mierda. Diez años, diez putos años colgada por él y ni siquiera sabe que existo. Bueno, tanto como no saber que existo… no. Somos amigos. Los mejores amigos. ¡Qué putada! ¿Verdad?

—El cabrón de tu hermano trajo a otro de sus ligues ayer. Se pasaron toooda la noche golpeando la pared de mi cuarto… —Sí, esa pared que divide nuestros apartamentos y que parece estar hecha con papel de fumar, porque se escucha TODO— con el cabecero de su cama. He escuchado las alabanzas a sus hermosas tetas, y unos cuantos "ooohhhs" y "aaaahhhs" por parte de ella que, déjame decirte, sonaban a orgasmo fingido.

—En serio Bella. Sé que estás enamorada de él y a mí me encantaría que las cosas fuesen distintas, pero cariño… tiene veintisiete años, no creo que vaya a cambiar.

Como si me estuviese contando algo nuevo. Lo sé, sé cómo es Edward, él mismo se ha encargado de hacérmelo ver, pero ni así conseguía sacármelo de la cabeza.

—Es sólo que conozco su verdadero yo, Alice. Debajo de ese caparazón de ligón follador sin remedio, se esconde un buen hombre.

_"Parece la tonta excusa que te pones siempre, Bella. Edward es un ligón sin remedio, y lo sabes. ¿Qué importa que sea un buen hombre? Jamás te verá como quieres que te vea" _Puta vocecita de mierda, a veces me gustaría meter los consejos y las obviedades por donde no alumbra el sol.

—Lo sé, Bells, pero cambiar es algo que tiene que hacer él. Como dice Carlisle "árbol que crece torcido, su rama jamás endereza"... Lo has esperado por más de diez años y no quiero verte malgastar tu vida, cariño. Te mereces a alguien mejor, alguien que te haga feliz.

¿Existe esa persona para mí? Creo sinceramente que no. Él es y ha sido siempre desde el mismo día en que lo encontré, mi amor verdadero. Vale, sé que suena peliculero, pero que queréis, puedo ser malhablada, pero soy una romántica en el fondo.

Lo jodido es que tiene razón. Yo me merezco algo mejor, yo me merezco ser amada, merezco un hombre que me traiga flores y bombones, un hombre que me halague cuando me arreglo, que me susurre al oído frases calientes antes de llevarme a la cama, que quiera llevarme a la cama porque me desea, no solo porque mis tetas sean del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto, algo que en mi caso era totalmente imposible. Mis tetas se sitúan más en la categoría de "plana como una tabla" que en la de "dos tetas como dos carretas". Miro a mis tetas con resentimiento "_¿por qué demonios no acabasteis de crecer, jodidas cabronas, en lugar de quedaros a medio desarrollo?". _Suspiro. Alice tiene razón, esto no tiene remedio. Tengo que dejar ya de pensar que un día él despertará, me mirará y de repente el mundo dejará de girar, que ya no existirá la gravedad para él, sino que sólo yo seré quien lo mantenga sujeto a la Tierra… eso son sólo ideas románticas sacadas de algún libro sobre adolescentes enamorados para la eternidad.

Seamos sinceras. Los hombres son simples, como el mecanismo de un chupete. Si tienen sus necesidades básicas cubiertas —esto es, comida en la mesa, ropa limpia y alguien a quien tirarse—, no buscan nada más. Y Edward es bastante autosuficiente en las dos primeras categorías, en cuanto a la tercera… está tan bueno que sólo tiene que sonreírte para que las bragas se te caigan al suelo de la impresión y huyan desesperadas ante la riada de humedad que se les viene encima. Sí. Edward está bueno… muy bueno… Recontra bueno, tal cual como lo sugieren los doctores, y tenía a todas las mujeres que quería para cubrir sus necesidades en la tercera categoría.

Eso era una completa mierda para mí. Si tuviese problemas para ligar quizás tuviese una oportunidad de que se fijase en mí. Pero de nuevo, yo no era lo bastante impresionante para llamar su atención de esa manera. "_¿Por qué, puta genética? ¿Por qué no puedo tener los pechos de Scarlett Johansson, el culo de JLo y los ojos de Marion Cotillard? ¿Por qué, maldita naturaleza, me has hecho desgarbada como un palo y patosa? ¿Por qué no puedo subirme en los zancazos que llevan esas rubias a las que Ed se folla?" _

Lo he decidido, ¡esto se acaba hoy mismo!

—Alice. —Mi amiga me mira y parece confundida, supongo que por el gesto de decisión en mi cara—. Necesito tu ayuda. —Trato de reunir fuerzas para pronunciar la siguiente frase, soy consciente de que me va a costar. Mucho—. Voy a olvidarme de tu hermano.

—Yupi —Alice salta y palmotea como niña pequeña, sé que aunque le habría gustado que las cosas fuesen distintas entre Ed y yo, me apoyará para dejarlo atrás—, por fin podré organizarte una cita con Alec…

—¿Una cita? ¿En serio? —¿Cuánto hacía que no tenía una cita? Años… sip, sin duda años…

—El idiota de mi hermano no ha hecho nada bueno por tu autoestima, Bella. Eres preciosa y estoy segura de que muchos hombres ahí afuera estarán dispuestos a reconocerlo. Tú solo déjame hacer…

Vale, le dejaré hacer. ¿Qué puedo perder? ¿Una noche de sábado en mi casa, viendo películas románticas y poniéndome hasta el culo de palomitas, helado y Coca-Cola? De todas formas, no puedo esperar a que la idea de Alice surta efecto. No. Ésta misma noche comenzará mi propio plan. Se llama "¿No quieres caldo? Pues toma, dos tazas". Esta noche Edward Cullen sabrá lo que jode que te despierten a golpes en tu pared mientras una rubia de bote con tetas de plástico del tipo "si me voy de bruces, reboto", grita como una histérica que le metas tu gran polla. Oh, sí, señor. Ésta noche se va a enterar.

Ésta noche, cuando golpee en mi pared para desearme dulces sueños, no contestaré. Él dará los tres golpes de rigor, seguidos por una pausa de tres segundos, y otros dos golpes, pero no recibirá respuesta… al menos no del tipo que espera. Los golpes tendrán una naturaleza totalmente distinta. Casi puedo imaginarme a mí misma riendo con esa clase de risa malvada de las películas de Austin Powers. No estoy nada guapa calva, pero me gusta el gato y esa risa de "Muahahahaahhaahah" con el meñique al lado de la boca. Me gustaría verme como Exuperancia o Marifé Lación, pero seguro que me veo más bien como Frau Kaput… Menuda mierda, ni en mis propias elucubraciones me veo como una tía buena…

.

.

.

Llego a mi casa más pronto de lo habitual. No quiero que Ed me vea, quiero estar dentro de mi casa cuando él vuelva. Aunque no contestaré si me llama. A veces se pasa por casa y cenamos juntos o vemos alguna película. Generalmente es para contarme sus penas con la rubia teñida de turno, mientras se sienta en mi sofá y se bebe mi cerveza. Cuando lleva dos o tres encima, es capaz de contarme cualquier cosa. Asco… ¡puaj! Una vez tuve que aguantar mientras me contaba cómo se había tirado a una contorsionista del Circo del Sol. En cuanto se fue, intenté imitar alguna de las posiciones que me había contado y descubrí que mi cuerpo no es tan flexible. Eso y que tengo poca imaginación… ¡en serio se podía hacer eso con los pies!

Oigo golpes en la puerta de la entrada. Me acerco con sigilo y miro por la mirilla. Está fuera, en el rellano, sólo. Es perfecto, guapo de una forma pecaminosa. Dios, sólo está de pie ante mi puerta y creo que mis bragas ya están dispuestas a quemarse a lo bonzo hasta el punto de desintegración por incineración. Si es capaz de hacerme sentir así sin pretenderlo ¿cómo se sentirá cuando realmente quiere llevarte a la cama? _"Olvídalo nena, te llevarás a ese hombre a la cama cuando las ranas críen pelo, y me refiero a criarlo de manera natural, no vale que las lleves a hacer un trasplante"_. Sacudo mi cabeza, tratando de despejarme y de centrarme en mi misión. Ésta noche comenzará mi venganza…

—¡Bells! ¿Estás en casa? —dice, mientras golpea mi puerta nuevamente con sus puños—. ¿Bells?

Lo veo marcharse hasta su apartamento, que está justo al lado del mío. En una hora, hora y media como mucho, estará deseándome buenas noches. Corro a mi ordenador y busco la peli porno que me he descargado. Sí, lo sé, la piratería es delito, pero de ninguna manera iba a entrar en el videoclub del barrio para alquilar una peli porno. ¿Habéis visto los títulos? "Fue a por trabajo y le comieron lo de abajo", "Indiana Jodes en el templo de mi coñito" o "Star Warras: El ataque de las pollas". No, ni de coña iba a sacar yo esas pelis del mismo sitio en el que alquilábamos las que veíamos toda la pandilla cuando nos juntamos. Como para que se le escape al post-adolescente con graves problemas de acné que tienen como dependiente… Ed se reiría de mí por el resto de mi vida… Así que, por una vez, la responsable hija del jefe Swan, siempre respetuosa con las normas, se las ha saltado. Temo que en cualquier momento llame a mi puerta un agente del FBI para detenerme por infringir la ley. Sólo espero que esté buenísimo. Si un tío va a palparme, mejor que sea un bombón ¿no?

Pongo el reproductor en mi portátil y ¡madre del amor hermoso! ¿Esa polla es de verdad? No es posible. Eso tiene que ser un efecto óptico o lo han hecho con efectos especiales. Es imposible que haya una tan grande y gorda… Jamás había visto una película de estas y estoy flipando en colores. "_¡No, por ahí no! ¡Te estás equivocando de agujero!" _¿De qué narices tienen hecho el chichi las actrices porno? ¿De titanio? Porque tan segura como que me llamo Isabella Swan que después de semejante tranca, al día siguiente caminas a lo John Wayne, en plan cowboy.

La película no es que tenga un diálogo de Oscar, pero servirá. _"Vale, tía lista. ¿En serio crees que la gente ve ésta clase de películas por los diálogos?" _ Escojo unas cuantas frases y hago un pequeño video con mi editor. Varias escenas, con frases sólo de él, porque las mías las diré yo. Edward se daría cuenta, porque no reconocería la que se suponía que es mi voz. Todo listo, sólo me queda esperar pacientemente.

_TOC TOC TOC_ —uno, dos, tres — _TOC TOC_.

No respondo con nuestra seña habitual. Ahora mismo se estará preguntando si estoy en casa. Dejo pasar cinco minutos más y decido que ya es hora de empezar la función. Golpeo la pared con mi cama, de forma rítmica y lenta. Pulso el play, y la actriz comienza a gemir de forma escandalosa. Por favor… ¿en serio? Paro ese video y me lanzo a gemir yo. Si Meg Ryan pudo hacerlo en mitad de una cafetería en "Cuando Harry encontró a Sally" ¿por qué no iba yo a poder fingir un orgasmo en la intimidad de mi habitación? Gimo de una forma tan escandalosa que me recuerda a la rubia que Ed se llevó a casa la noche pasada. ¿Qué por qué sé que es rubia? Bueno, puede que no la haya visto, pero sé cuál es su tipo. Y han sido así desde el instituto. Rubias -normalmente de bote, y no entiendo que no se dé cuenta, ya lo dice el refrán: "Rubia de bote, chocho morenote"-, tetudas, a ser posible con una talla superior a la 105 -honestamente ¿puede creer que una mujer fideo como las que se suele tirar puede tener semejante talla de forma natural? Obviamente… silicona. El problema de la silicona es que generalmente -supongo que habrá excepciones-, suele desplazarse hasta el cerebro jodiendo las pocas neuronas que deben quedar en funcionamiento en los cerebros privilegiados de las mujeres que se suele tirar. Subo el volumen para asegurarme de que el sonido llegará a oídos de mi vecino. Sigo golpeando la pared con mi cama, ahora un poco más rápido, y resuena en mi cuarto la primera frase que he escogido.

—¡Me encanta tu coñito estrecho, nena! —Me pongo colorada hasta la raíz del cabello. Afortunadamente no puede verme, sería vergonzoso.

—Estás seguro que podrás entrar en mi... ¡Dios eres tan enorme! —grito de forma entrecortada, rematándolo con un gemido intenso y largo y unos cuantos "Más, oh, más, dame más, más fuerte, más duro", unos "Hummm…. Ooooohhh" y para rematar unos ¡Oh mi Dios!, ¡Oh mi Dios! todo ello aderezado con unos buenos golpes de cabecero.

—Date la vuelta, nena. ¡Déjame ver tu culo! —La imagen del video no tiene desperdicio. Tengo el culazo de la actriz en primer plano y puedo ver como se la está metiendo hasta el fondo. ¡Hasta el fondo! No entiendo dónde lo mete, en serio… ¿esa tía está hueca por dentro?

El sonido de una palmada resuena en mi habitación. ¡Dios! Estoy a punto de mearme de la risa. Intento imaginarme la cara de Ed mientras todo esto sucede. Es la primera vez, en los cuatro años que llevamos viviendo uno al lado del otro que me ha escuchado teniendo sexo. _"Más quisieras, nena… ¿Tú? ¿Sexo? En tus sueños"._ En realidad, nunca lo he hecho. Veinticuatro años y virgen… ¡qué desperdicio! Y todo por esperarle. ¿De qué había valido? Para nada. Pues voy a tener una despedida a mi virginidad por todo lo alto… o al menos eso es lo que él va a pensar.

—¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¡Joder! ¡Duro, más duro! ¡Fóllame más duro! —grito sin poder parar... ¡Oh, Dios mío!, trágame tierra que nadie me descubra, voy a mearme de la risa. Sigo empujando la cama contra la pared con todas mis fuerzas. Mis rodillas están enterradas en las almohadas y mis manos golpeteando la pared. Golpes rítmicos cada vez más rápidos y fuertes.

—¡Eres una putita tras esa máscara de colegiala! —Sí, había escogido esa frase expresamente. Que se joda. Sé que no tengo experiencia, pero por él, por él hubiese hecho cualquier cosa—. ¡Chúpala! ¡Límpiamela! Mira como la has dejado… ¿te has corrido, nena?

Dejo de golpear la pared, y como sonido de fondo sólo están los gemidos masculinos de la puta peli porno. Con las tonterías me estoy poniendo cachonda, y voy a terminar por tener que darme una ducha fría.

Tras unos minutos sin golpes, decido que ya es el momento de volver a la acción. Así que abro otro video.

—Ven aquí, nena. ¡Te voy a llenar el coño!

Lo sé, la frase es más basta que unas bragas de esparto, pero no era peor que sus "nena, tienes unas tetas tremendas" o la frase que más me había traumatizado de todas las que le había tenido que escuchar "te voy meter la polla tan a fondo que te la vas a notar en la campanilla". Sólo le estoy dando de su propia medicina ¿no?

Tras unos minutos más golpeando su tabique, aderezando el sonido con los gemidos lúbricos de los dos actores porno pongo en marcha el plan final. Sí, la actriz se corría de una forma bastante escandalosa, pero sé que es una buena forma de terminar. Así se corrían todas las tías que se follaba, gritaban como si las estuviesen matando, aunque fuese de gusto.

—¡Tom! ¡Joder, Tom! —chillo como posesa antes de terminar mi increíble actuación con un gemido que avergüenza a la actriz porno. Si hubiese Oscar para falsas pelis porno, me llevaría el premio a la mejor actriz principal. Espero varios minutos, y después voy hasta la puerta de mi casa, la abro, y la vuelvo a cerrar de golpe, asegurándome de hacerlo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él lo escuche.

Espero impaciente a volver a escuchar los golpes en mi pared, esos que están destinados a desearme dulces sueños todas las noches, pero en su lugar lo escucho aporrear mi puerta. Vale. _"The show must go on" _me digo a mí misma, mientras me alboroto el pelo y me rocío la cara, el cuello y el pecho con agua termal, quiero que piense que estoy sudando. Me quito la ropa, mientras grito un "Voooy" para hacerle saber que le abriré. Debajo de mi bata no hay nada, ni siquiera mis bragas. Es una que me regalaron las chicas por mi cumpleaños. Parece un kimono, es de color azul real y tan corto que si me agacho me verá hasta las entrañas. Me miró en el espejo, para asegurarme de que parezco estar bien follada. Me pellizco las mejillas para asegurarme de que estén muy rojas, casi como congestionadas y me rocío con más agua para que mi piel parezca estar muy húmeda. Ahora ya estoy lista.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro a Edward con la cara desencajada.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —me pregunta, mientras busca con la mirada algo por mi salón.

—Claro —susurro—, ¿por qué lo dices? —le pregunto, mientras retiro el agua-sudor de mi cara, haciendo que mi mano descienda por mi cuello y mi escote hasta mis pechos. La bata se abre un poco dejando entrever la redondez de mis senos pequeños y compruebo, con satisfacción, que sus ojos se abren más de la cuenta. ¿Está mirando mis tetas? ¡Pero si no son su tipo! Siempre dice que teta que cabe en la mano, no es teta, es grano… y él tiene unas manos muy grandes…

—Estabas gritando —dice como si fuese algo malo.

—De gusto —replico—, siento haberte despertado, Ed… Tom es un poco… fogoso —_"dirás que es más falso que una moneda de tres dólares"_. Puta conciencia de mierda.

—¿Fogoso? Parecíais una peli porno, Bella… ¿Te ha hecho daño?

—Sí… —confieso avergonzada, él parece furioso—, pero moriría feliz si me sigue haciendo daño de esa manera. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una noche tan buena… —¡Oh, sí! Sonrojo apareciendo en 3...2… Mi cara arde—. Lo siento, Edward, no quería molestarte. No te preocupes, podrás seguir durmiendo, ya se ha ido… —digo mientras me encojo de hombros como si no me importara.

—¿Estáis saliendo? —pregunta, y puedo sentir su curiosidad. ¿Por qué demonios siente curiosidad? Jamás le ha preocupado si salgo o no con alguien, tampoco es que lo haya hecho.

—¡Estás de broma! —chillo como si me ofendiera—. Tom es guapísimo, pero en éste momento no estoy interesada en un lío amoroso, es solo un amigo con derechos, un buen polvo... tú sabes… consentir el cuerpo de vez en cuando… Ahora, si me disculpas —digo, mientras señalo la puerta—, estoy agotada, creo que caeré como una piedra en la cama y no sabré nada del mundo hasta mañana, Tom es... Resistente.

Me agacho a recoger unos cojines que están por el suelo, sin acordarme de que no llevo ropa interior. Me doy cuenta de que se lo estoy enseñando todo cuando escucho el sonido que hace al tratar de tragar saliva.

—Bella… —su voz es un susurro ahogado, tiene un tono que jamás había utilizado conmigo.

—Buenas noches, Ed… —le repito, mientras señalo la puerta en una muda invitación a largarse de mi casa.

¡Sí! Bella Swan 1, Edward Cullen 0... Aprenderás lo que es darte un poco de caldo de tu propia taza, hijo de puta.

Esme es una santa mujer, pero tiene un hijo bien cabrón... Sonrío por mi pequeña victoria y me tiro a la cama con una sonrisa más grande que la del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, pensando que aunque mi idea podía catalogarse como un éxito, no puedo fingir para siempre, así que a partir de mañana tengo que cambiar muchas cosas en mi vida, bostecé. El que dijo que fingir no cansaba era porque no había fingido estar follando. Cierro los ojos y dejo que el único hombre de mi vida me atrape en sus brazos...

Welcome, Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

___Como siempre, cualquier cosa que reconozcáis es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento escribir esta loca historia._

_Podéis estar al día de mis historias en mi grupo de Facebook: www. facebook groups/ FANFIC. NOE/_

_y ver el trailer de esta historia aquí: www. youtube watch?v=X5RwYWHjUg4&list=HL1375711976_

_Recordad quitar los espacios :)_

_Y si después de leer el capítulo me queréis dejar vuestra opinión, me haréis muy, muy feliz._

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Beta FFAD __www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /_

* * *

_DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA_

Esta noche será un desmadre. ¡Noche de chicas! Llevamos semanas preparando la despedida de soltera de Ángela. Creo que nos hemos pasado. No sé cómo se lo va a tomar una chica como ella. A fin de cuentas es la hija de un predicador… Por una parte tengo miedo de que nos hayamos pasado. Primero cena en un restaurante erótico, eso significa comernos el sushi directamente de una bandeja de carne, bueno, en realidad de un tío de metro noventa, ancho como el puto armario de mi habitación y con la cara del mismísimo Apolo. De postre, una tarta con forma de pollón enorme de chocolate. ¡Uff! Después nos iremos a un _boys_, ¿qué mejor despedida para nuestra amiga que mostrarle la clase de hombre que no se va a llevar a la cama? Bien pensado, es una putada, porque reconozcámoslo, Ben es un amor, pero guapo… guapo… lo que se dice guapo… no es. Bueno, al menos le habremos dado una imagen mental que retener. Podrá cerrar los ojos e imaginar que…

¿A quién demonios pretendo engañar? Ángela no tiene que cerrar los ojos e imaginar nada. Puede que Ben no sea Brad Pitt, pero la adora y ella a él. Y desde luego esos dos han tenido más acción de la que yo he tenido jamás. Aunque si su padre el predicador se enterase le daría un ataque al corazón. Al final, la única para la que ver a un tío en bolas será una novedad, soy yo. Lo reconozco. Jamás he visto a un tío en pelotas en carne y hueso… sobre todo en carne. Puta mierda. Veinticuatro años y nada de nada… ¡qué asco! Pero estoy decidida a que eso cambie.

Me estoy vistiendo. Mi decisión de cambiar mi vida también ha afectado a mi vestuario. Sí, no quiero seguir siendo invisible, quiero que los hombres se giren y se me queden mirando cuando pase. Así que nada de vestirme esta noche con jeans y camisetas. Puede que mis pechos sean pequeños, pero por lo demás estoy bien proporcionada. No tengo sobrepeso, el trasero está en el sitio apropiado, aunque no sea demasiado respingón y en cuanto a mi cara… vale, no soy Adriana Lima, pero tampoco soy el puto jorobado de Notre Dame. Alice me ha prestado un vestido ajustado, es de color negro, bueno, la poca tela que tiene es de color negro. La falda me cubre hasta poco más de medio muslo, ajustándose perfectamente a mis piernas, pero de la cadera al pecho solo son unas cuantas tiras que cubren las zonas más "problemáticas". Me miro en el espejo. Este vestido no es, en absoluto, la clase de ropa que suelo usar. Me siento algo cohibida, pero cuadro los hombros y me recuerdo a mí misma que tengo que salir de mi caparazón.

—Bella—me digo a mi misma en un arranque de elevación de la autoestima—, vistiéndote como una monja de incógnito, jamás lograrás meter a un tío en tu cama.

Una parte de mi mente, esa que quiere que me olvide de Edward de una puñetera vez, me está chillando: _¡Bella, deja de remolonear, saca el poco pecho que tienes y termina de arreglarte!_

Unos "manolos" de tacones altísimos me esperan en su caja por cortesía de Rosalie. Es genial que calcemos el mismo número. Me llaman con canto de sirena. _"Súbete a nosotros, Bella… tendrás piernas kilométricas" _—¡Uy! Mira… unos zapatos que hablan…Los cojo en mi mano y mi subconsciente me grita _"sí, sí, piernas kilométricas… y unos cuantos huesos rotos antes que termine la noche"_. Estúpida vocecita de mierda… No le hago caso y me calzo los zapatos.

Me miro por última vez al espejo. En realidad no parezco yo. Voy maquillada, mucho más que de costumbre. Apenas suelo llevar algo de máscara de pestañas y un poco de brillo de labios, pero hoy me he hecho un ahumado en tonos rojizos que enmarca mis ojos, haciendo que el verde que se entremezcla con mi tono marrón sea mucho más visible. Me he recogido la melena en una coleta alta, con tupé, que deja a la vista mi rostro. El reflejo que me devuelve el espejo se me hace extraño. No, en realidad no parezco yo, pero supongo que de eso se trata, ¿no? Mi antiguo yo no atraía ni a los ratones de biblioteca, mucho menos a un hombre como los que yo quiero…

Vuelvo a mirarme en el espejo, aún sin creerme que la imagen que me devuelve sea la mía. Madre del amor hermoso ¡estoy buenísima! Aunque estaría aún más buena si tuviese tetas. Me paso las manos por el pecho, las sujeto y las aprieto… _"Nena, si pretendes que te crezcan a base de inflamarlas, vas lista…" _¡Que sí, jodida vocecita de mierda! Ya sé que no van a crecer por desearlo… llevo deseándolo más de diez años, si fuese así ya tendría más tetas que Pamela Anderson. Quizás tenga que sopesar la idea de pasar por quirófano y ponerme implantes… _"¿Recuerdas lo que pensamos de las tetudas operadas? Y yo que pensaba que eras demasiado inteligente incluso para planteártelo… al final vas a ser otra insegura de esas que necesitan reafirmar su carácter con un buen par de tetas. ¿Qué diría tu jefe cuando te vea aparecer así en la corte? ¿Crees que el jurado atenderá a lo que les dices o no verán más allá de tus pechos?_

Debí llegar tarde cuando se repartieron las conciencias o los subconscientes o la mierda que sea esa estúpida vocecilla, porque segura como el demonio que no hay otra más pesada que la mía.

Salgo de mi casa y me dirijo al ascensor. Agradezco que lo haya porque si tuviera que bajar los seis pisos que me separan de la calle en estos tacones, estoy segura de que llegaría rodando por las escaleras. Oigo una puerta que se cierra detrás de mí, y unos pasos que se acercan a mi espalda. Me doy cuenta que el vestido se está subiendo, así que me lo bajo un poco, ayudándome con un movimiento de cadera.

—Hola. —Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, es Edward, pero lo que me resulta extraño es el tono que tiene, se lo había escuchado cuando trataba de ligar con chicas en las discotecas a las que íbamos, pero jamás lo había utilizado conmigo—. ¿Nos conocemos?

¿En serio? ¿No me reconocía? Esto puede ser divertido. Me giro muy despacio y por un momento, noto su mirada estupefacta. Sí, lo he dejado sin palabras. Hago un gesto con mi mano, saludándolo.

—¿Bella? ¡Dios! Estás… impresionante —¿Está tartamudeando? ¿Edward? —. Nunca te había visto ese vestido…

No, claro que no. El hecho es que nunca me había visto con un vestido… bueno, eso si no cuento ayer por la noche, no era un vestido propiamente dicho, ya que era mi bata, pero creo que el hecho de haberle enseñado todo el tema… compensa todo lo demás.

—Gracias… —susurro sin darle mayor importancia, como si me lo dijesen a todas horas, aunque en el fondo estoy emocionada. ¿Le he impresionado? Parece que sí, porque me mira con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

—¿A dónde vas? —Hay algo extraño en su mirada ¿preocupación? No, no parece eso, pero me mira de una forma… nunca me ha mirado así.

—Hoy es la despedida de soltera de Ángela —digo—, he quedado con las chicas.

—¿Dónde vais a cenar? Y ¿qué vais a hacer después? —Está demasiado interesado… le había contado en una de nuestras cenas lo que había organizado para la despedida, y no había mostrado tanto interés. En realidad le había dicho dónde había reservado, pero por lo que se ve, debía estar más interesado en el puto partido de baseball que estaba viendo que en lo que yo le contaba. Pues ahora, que se joda.

—Hum… verás Edward… es un secreto. Queremos que Ángela se lo pase bien, y probablemente todos los chicos hayáis quedado… no queremos encontrarnos con vosotros esta noche. Solo chicas… tú sabes ¿no?

—Ya… —La puerta del ascensor se abrió y los dos entramos. Está mirando mis piernas, sus ojos me recorren lentamente, desde mis pies a mi rostro. Extrañamente se detiene en mi pecho. Venga Eddie… a ti no te gustan las tetas pequeñas… —. ¿Te acerco? Hasta donde hayáis quedado… no creo que puedas caminar mucho en esos zapatos… —Mira mis pies. Creo que aún no puede creerse que me haya subido a estos zancos… lo más parecido a unos zapatos que me ha visto puesto jamás fueron unas bailarinas negras en mi graduación. Normalmente mis inseparables jeans iban acompañados por mis converse.

—Gracias, pero no. Alice está abajo esperándome. Hemos alquilado una limusina para ésta noche… ya sabes… por lo de "si bebes, no conduzcas". Yo pienso beber… mucho.

—Hay muchos más peligros para una mujer alcoholizada que conducir… ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Bueno… no te preocupes, ya soy mayorcita. Creo que podré manejar esos "peligros".

¿En serio estaba preocupado? ¿Por qué? Jamás se había preocupado por mí, no de la forma que parecía hacerlo ésta noche al menos. Siempre creí que daba por sentado que ningún hombre me tocaría ni con un palo, pero ésta noche… estaba… distinto. Edward estaba raro conmigo… en realidad había empezado a estarlo ayer después de mi "broma". Nunca pensé que aparecería en la puerta de mi casa…

Salgo del ascensor. Puedo notar como mis caderas se mueven sinuosamente, sin duda es un efecto secundario de los taconazos que me he puesto. Me gusta, es un movimiento insinuante, sexy. Edward no camina a mi lado, se ha quedado atrás, pero puedo sentir sus ojos clavados en mí. Hay una limusina blanca parada justo ante nuestro portal, y un chico guapísimo esperando de pie al lado de la puerta. Nada más verme, me dedica una sonrisa, ¡y qué sonrisa! Antes de abrirme la puerta, oigo un gruñido a mi espalda. Me giro y le sonrío.

—Buenas noches, Edward… —me despido.

—Buenas noches, Bells… —responde, y suena abatido.

Entro en la limusina y allí están mis amigas. Soy la última porque mi casa es la que más cerca queda del restaurante.

—Joder, Bella. —Esa es Rose, una de mis mejores amigas. Si yo soy malhablada, Rose es un puto camionero. De cada tres palabras que dice, cuatro son palabrotas—. Si no follas hoy, mueres virgen. —¿Qué os he dicho? Una puta camionera.

—Te dije que ese vestido te quedaría genial, Bella. —Alice, hacedora del milagro de mi transformación en putón verbenero, porque no nos engañemos, eso es exactamente lo que aparento ésta noche, se regocija en el acabado final de su obra—. Sabía que te quedaría genial esa sombra de ojos… ¿a qué no fue tan complicado?

—No, la verdad es que no, pensé que me resultaría más difícil, pero ha sido sorprendentemente sencillo. Gracias por pasarme el video de _Youtube_… esa tía es un genio con los putos pinceles…

—Te lo dije…

Ángela me mira sorprendida. Está preciosa, pero su vestido es mucho más sencillo que los nuestros, y además, mucho más recatado.

—Estás impresionante… —me dice—, con ese vestido no pareces una aburrida abogada, ¡eres un auténtico bombón!

—¿Dónde lo has comprado? —me pregunta Vicky—. Me encanta, ¿lo tenían en rojo?

—Pregúntale a Alice, ha sido cosa suya… —le contesto—. Hola, Jessica.

Jessica me mira de arriba abajo con la boca abierta —Estás… increíble… —Me ruborizo como una novicia y doy gracias por tener buen aspecto. Con un poco de suerte, ésta noche conoceré a un chico agradable y simpático.

El restaurante es impresionante, son pequeños apartados privados. El nuestro ya estaba listo a nuestra llegada. Entramos y nos encontramos un chico guapísimo en paños menores tendido encima de nuestra mesa, cubierto de sushi y con apenas un bóxer dorado, enano, enanísimo, mal cubriendo sus partes, claro que por lo que podía ver debajo del sushi, no eran fáciles de esconder.

Odio el sushi, pero debo reconocer que éste me ha encantado. Quizás es porque cada vez que intento coger una porción con mis palillos, termina cayéndoseme. La mayor parte de los trozos me los como con los dedos. Eso significa que puedo tocar chicha ¡sí!

La cena ha sido fantástica. Nuestra bandeja particular ha sido muy agradable. Lo único que tengo que lamentar es que esa parte de su anatomía que más me atraía estaba cubierta por el puñetero bóxer de color dorado que, si bien dejaba poco a la imaginación, lo cubría demasiado. Pero tenía grandes perspectivas… quiero decir… GRANDES perspectivas. Se llama Jason. Es rubio, su pelo tiene el color del trigo en verano, unos ojos de color violeta que impresionan y una boca… ¡Oh, señor! ¡Qué boca! Estoy segura de que sería capaz de grandes cosas con esos labios. Me gustan, son grandes y gruesos. Te invitan a rozarlos, a morderlos… y te tientan… a mostrarle todo aquello que te gustaría que esos labios te chuparan… esas partes de tu anatomía que se mueren de ganas por sentirlos cerca…

Terminan los postres. Nunca pensé que una tarta-polla pudiese estar tan buena, la verdad. Sólo esperaba poder gastar calorías ésta noche, porque me había puesto hasta el culo de comida.

Salimos del restaurante y nos entregan las entradas para el espectáculo de _striptease._ Son propiedad del mismo dueño, y nos invitan a una copa por haber cenado antes en su local. Nos subimos a la limusina.

Descorcho una botella de champán. Esta es la ¿quinta? ¿sexta? Joder, ya he perdido la puta cuenta, pero todas estamos medio achispadas.

—¡Por Ángela! —chillo—, ¡afortunada, tú, amiga! Has debido encontrar al único hombre sin problemas de compromiso en toda la puta ciudad de Nueva York.

Miro a mi alrededor. Rosalie, Alice, Victoria, Jessica y Ángela me miran extrañadas. Mierda. Es verdad… la única que está colgada por un tío con problemas de compromiso soy yo. Jodidas suertudas. Todas tienen novios cariñosos, amables, detallistas, y encima están buenísimos los cabrones… bueno, todos menos Ben, que feo, feo, no es, pero tampoco es ningún bombonazo.

—Regalos, regalos… —canturrea Alice animada, quizás tratando de cambiar de tema después de mi metedura de pata—. ¡Es la hora de abrir los regalos!

Alice le entrega el primer regalo a Ángela. Es un disfraz de enfermera guarrilla. Tiene su gracia porque Ángela es enfermera, aunque puedo asegurar que su uniforme no se parece en nada a esa bata minúscula que le hemos entregado. Si las enfermeras vistiesen así en la vida real, habría muchísimos más hombres ingresados en los hospitales, aunque tuviesen que fingir sus enfermedades. Creo que el problema mayor se daría en la unidad de enfermos coronarios… tendrían ataques de miocardio cada dos por tres. Ahora que lo pienso… todos los putos disfraces para mujeres en el fondo son de guarrilla, hasta los de monja son de monja guarrilla… ¿para qué los hacen distintos entonces? Todas de putones verbeneros y listo.

Rosalie le entrega otro. Ésta caja es más pequeña y rectangular. Rose se ríe como una posesa mientras se la entrega. Ángela la desenvuelve rápidamente y comienza a carcajearse.

Levanta lo que había en el interior en la mano y lee la tarjeta.

—"Tus amigas esperamos de corazón que no lo necesites, pero por si acaso…"

Era un consolador de color rosa, enorme, esa es la verdad… y además vibraba... Ángela ríe a carcajadas, y las chicas se le unen, incluso yo me rio a pesar de que en mi interior me estoy preguntando si un aparato así será lo más parecido que yo tendré jamás a una pareja. Tomo nota del modelo —que me ha llamado poderosamente la atención—, por si me decido a comprarme uno para mí. Tiene sus ventajas… te da gusto, solo cuando tú quieres, y no salpica al mear… quizás termine por ser mi compañero ideal.

Es el turno de Jessica. Le entrega su regalo y su mirada es turbia… ¿qué le habrá regalado? Ángela desenvuelve el paquete y saca una fusta, un antifaz y unas esposas. Miro a Jessica escandalizada. ¿A Mike y a ella les va eso? ¿El rollo sumisa/dom? Ahora que lo pienso, creo que el sumiso tiene que ser Mike porque es un puto calzonazos. ¡Oh, no! Mierda de imagen mental… _puaj_… asco. Ahora no podré de dejar de imaginarme a Mike, atado a la cama con las esposas, con los ojos cubiertos por el antifaz, mientras Jess le cabalga cual amazona y le zurra con la fusta… _¡Mis ojos, mis ojos! Por favor, un poquito de lejía para quitarnos esa visión de la mente… _por una vez estoy de acuerdo con mi vocecilla puñetera y sacudo mi cabeza tratando de apartar semejante imagen de mi cerebro.

Vicky le tiende otro paquete, es pequeño, bastante pequeño y Ang lo desenvuelve curiosa. Dos bolas metálicas de color dorado, unidas entre sí. ¡Unas bolas Ben Wa! Nunca había visto unas en directo. Sí, lo sé, soy una virgen de veinticuatro años que ahora mismo está flipando en colores luego de tener un vibrador tamaño "actor porno, no te puedes creer que sea real", unas bolas chinas y un set de artículos de dominante delante. Me descubro a mí misma pensando lo bien que me lo podría pasar con todo eso y con… Ed… suspiro. No lo puedo evitar, sé que me he prometido a mí misma que me olvidaré de Edward, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Llega mi turno para entregarle su regalo. Yo que pensé que estaba siendo atrevida… ¿atrevida? No tenía ni idea de lo que era eso. Ángela desenvuelve su regalo, tan ilusionada como por los anteriores y descubre el conjunto de tanga, sujetador y ligueros que le he regalado.

—Es precioso, gracias, Bella. —Sonríe, y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Sí. Quizás no sea tan atrevido, pero conozco a Ángela y creo que está bastante más dispuesta a utilizar mi regalo. Estoy seguro de que Ben reaccionará encantado al ligero negro y rojo que le he regalado, no estoy tan segura del vibrador… _Nena… la imagen mental de Mike y Jessica ya era suficiente… ¿en serio te vas a imaginar a Ángela, Ben y Mr. Polla Grande? Lalalalalalalalalalala_

Llegamos al club y nuestro chofer nos abre la puerta de la limusina. Nuestra mesa está pegada al escenario, al menos tendría una buena vista ésta noche. Saben que somos una despedida de soltera. ¿No lo he dicho? Ángela lleva una gran banda que pone "NOVIA" y las demás llevamos diademas en el pelo… pero no diademas normales, no… diademas con pollas saltarinas que se mueven de un lado a otro cada vez que lo hacemos nosotras. Casi prefería ser la novia… porque estas jodidas cabronas me han puesto una polla enorme en mi cabeza. Dicen que debe ser como lo de "dinero llama a dinero", así que la más grande para mí, para que me estrene con una que merezca la pena.

.

.

.

Me reitero.

Preferiría ser la novia. Ángela está sentada en el escenario, ante un gran panel translúcido. Detrás está el tío más buenorro que he visto en mi puta vida. Debe medir al menos dos metros y tiene un pecho que parece estar esculpido en piedra. Moreno, con una boca sensual y carnosa, unas manos grandes y unos pies enormes. ¿Cómo era el refrán… pies grandes…? La soba y acaricia sobre la ropa, acerca su cuerpo a ella, tentador, y toma sus manos para ponérselas en su culo y hacer que le aprieten esas nalgas… ¡Dios, que nalgas! Podrían detener un autobús en esas nalgas… podrían jugar al frontón en esas nalgas… podrían aparcar una bicicleta entre esas nalgas y no se caería… ¿Qué digo? Podrías lanzarte desde un cuarto piso y aterrizar en esas nalgas sin peligro… eso era un culo y no lo que tiene mi vecino… bueno, Ed tiene un buen culo… ¡pero no tan bueno!

Se mete tras el panel y las prendas de ropa parecen volar. La última… su bóxer negro, que termina sobre las piernas de Ángela. Lo coge con la mano y lo ondea al viento, como si fuese una bandera. Miro hacia el panel y ¡madre de Dios! ¿es de verdad o un efecto óptico? Puedo ver su sombra y juro, por lo más sagrado, que le llega por mitad del muslo… dan ganas de sujetarte a ella con las dos manos y saltar de muslo en muslo cual Tarzán, bueno, en mi caso, Jane… eso no es una polla, es una puta liana. Se podría hacer puenting en esa polla… ahora entiendo que saliera disfrazado de bombero. ¡Joder, lleva la manguera incorporada!

Ángela vuelve a la mesa, ruborizada y aún sin creérselo…

—Oye Ang… —susurro en su oído— ¿de verdad era tan grande como parecía?

Ángela me mira sonrojada, con cara de incredulidad, y me hace un gesto con sus manos mostrándome el tamaño de semejante miembro… creo que debería escribirlo con mayúsculas… porque se lo merece: MIEMBRO. Tiene pinta de haber quedado traumatizada por el tamaño del pene en cuestión, y por su gesto, creo que está haciendo odiosas comparaciones mentales en las que su prometido no está quedando demasiado bien.

Otro chico sale al escenario. Me suena, mucho, durante unos segundos pienso de qué lo conozco, hasta que me doy cuenta y descubro que es nuestra bandeja. Jason. Se acerca a nuestra mesa, tira de mi mano y me invita a recorrer su pecho. ¡Dios! ¡Qué pecho! ¡Qué músculos! ¡Que rostro! ¡Qué boca! Me fijo un poco más abajo y me descubro cantando alabanzas. ¡Oh, sí, señor! ¡Qué polla! Me sube al escenario, mientras todas las chicas me jalean.

—¡Ánimo, Bells! —Alice está ayudándome a subir al escenario empujándome por el trasero.

Una vez arriba, Jason se agarra a mi cintura y puedo notar como sus caderas se rozan con las mías… ¿es cosa mía o se alegra de verme? Miro hacia abajo, brevemente. No. No son imaginaciones mías, se alegra de verme… mucho… la punta de su polla asoma curiosa por el borde de su tanga… ¡Ooohhh! Me he quedado con los ojos como platos. _Nena, toca, toca… asegúrate que es de verdad y no un sueño_. Me pellizco y ¡joder! Me ha dolido, así que no, no es un sueño. Cuando quiero darme cuenta, estoy tirada encima del escenario, con las piernas abiertas y Jason en medio de ellas, subiendo y bajando, rozando su miembro en mis bragas, una y otra vez, creo que podría correrme de gusto ahora mismo, aunque haya cientos de mujeres mirándonos y jaleándole. Noto como desliza un papel en la banda que me cubre los pechos.

—Me gustaría verte —susurra en mi oído—, fuera de aquí, preciosa. Llámame.

Como todo un caballero me ayuda a levantarme y a bajar del escenario. Estoy roja como un tomate, puedo notarlo por el calor de mis mejillas. Me llevo la mano al pecho y saco el papel que ha metido allí.

_Jason_

_555-085634_

_Xoxo_

—Jodida suertuda. —Oigo a Rosalie, que mira la nota por encima de mi hombro—. ¿Por qué no le invitas mañana a ver películas con nosotros? Es un sitio seguro para una primera cita, no intentará pasarse con Emmett, Jasper y Edward allí ¿No te parece?

¿Por qué no? Quiero decir, Edward ha traído a sus ligues muchas veces. Si él puede traer a sus rubias, ¿por qué no puedo yo llevar al mío? Saco mi móvil y le envío un mensaje.

_Mañana, peli y palomitas con mis amigos.  
¿Te apuntas?_

_Bella._

Puedo verlo entre bambalinas, lleva un albornoz blanco para cubrirse y tiene el teléfono en la mano. Sonríe, y puedo decir que tiene una sonrisa preciosa.

_Bonito nombre._

_Peli y palomitas? Hum, me parece bien._

_Mándame tu dirección._

_Jason_

_Xoxo_

_¡Sí! _Mi subconsciente hace piruetas y empieza a desprenderse de las enaguas de vieja que suele llevar. _No tan deprisa, vaquera, que aún no sabemos si nos lo llevamos al catre _—le digo, para que se calme antes de que haga alguna tontería. Le mando otro mensaje con mi dirección y la hora. A fin de cuentas, solo tenemos que ir a la puerta de al lado, porque ésta semana nos reunimos en casa de Edward.

* * *

_**Bueno, llega la hora de los agradecimientos. Tengo que dar las gracias a mi beta, Sarai que ha hecho un esfuerzo para que este capítulo se pudiese subir hoy.  
**_

_**A Salem y a Mayra, mis testadoras o sea, aquellas en quienes confío para leer esto, que me reafirman cuando mi confianza en mí misma decae. Gracias hermosas...**_

Y también a tod s los que me dejasteis vuestros preciosos reviews en el capítulo pasado. Me gustaría responderlos uno por uno, pero por desgracia estos días me resulta imposible por falta de tiempo. Gracias a Angie M. Cullen, Mellutz, Moni Camacho, Eli Val, Claudhia, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Elenamar-16, Pola Cullen Masen, Bydanny, Karolay 28, Twilight-love1694, Palitatjcullen, yolita, Carolina, MONIELITA CULLEN, Gis Cullen, Ale Marie Cullen, madison. roxeldelacur, camela, Gatita Cullen, Tanya96, caritoiturriaga, Any mary cullen, Fran, TheYos16, mireca22, Reti, eliZ cKs, Manue Peralta, Just BelieveP, pili, Eve Runner, Gretchen CullenMasen, Melissa, Melii Sowk, NBellaCullen, kerbel, Pau, Nadiia 16, Sr. G. Cullen-Black, Clarisselight, gaby, Iratxe, ela fordyce, COKI CULLEN, Loonydraconian, loreblue31, lore, marieisahale, JCullen Swan, Ise2289, chikita. memo, Blapagu, nesines, ana Salmern, mpgutier, Sheyla18, kikaly, karina. roman. 332, bitha. granger, mirylion, Shibubi, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, Iku cSwan, CherryValh, Angie Masen, licetSalvatore, andrea. marbe, powercat, EriM, IsAbElA M CuLlEn y Grace.

_**Bicos**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Como siempre, cualquier cosa que reconozcáis es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento escribir esta loca historia._

_Podéis estar al día de mis historias en mi grupo de Facebook: www. facebook groups/ FANFIC. NOE/_

_y ver el trailer de esta historia aquí: www. youtube watch?v=X5RwYWHjUg4&list=HL1375711976_

_Recordad quitar los espacios :)_

_Si después de leer este capítulo, queréis dejarme un review, me haréis la autora más feliz de FF._

_Bicos._

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Segunda cita – Jason y la tarde de películas**

¡Oh, mierda! Son casi las cinco de la tarde y probablemente Jason esté a punto de llegar. Vuelvo a echarme un vistazo en el espejo y compruebo que todo está en su sitio. Llevo un vestido blanco. Me lo mandó una amiga de la universidad que ahora vive en Florida. Es ajustado y corto, con escote corazón, no es que lo rellene mucho, pero tengo que reconocer que me favorece. He rizado mi cabello y dejo que caiga suelto sobre mis hombros. Me he maquillado ligeramente, mucho más suave que ayer, pero aun así creo que me veo bien. En mis pies llevo unas sandalias de tiras que se cierran en mi tobillo. Me hacen unas piernas largas y bonitas. ¡Sí! ¡Tengo buenas piernas! Me giro y hago un repaso a mi zona posterior. ¡También tengo un buen culo!

Oigo el sonido del timbre de mi puerta, seguido por unos suaves golpeteos.

—¡Voy! —grito, mientras me rocío un poco de mi perfume favorito. Es floral aunque tiene una ligera nota cítrica. Corro hacia la puerta y la abro de un tirón.

¡Dios! Ayer pensé que estaba bueno… no le hice justicia… es un puto bombón, y todo, todito, enterito para mí. Estoy a punto de arrodillarme y comenzar a rezar para dar gracias a Dios por semejante regalo divino a las mujeres.

—Hola —susurra, con una sonrisa mojabragas en su cara, mientras me entrega un ramo de margaritas. ¡Perfecto! No ha caído en la típica trampa de las rosas rojas… tengo la teoría de que las rosas ya no son lo que eran, creo que los hombres te las regalan porque saben que las asociamos al amor y que eso les garantizará que les abramos las piernas. Pero él me trae margaritas… Las pongo en agua mientras él me espera pacientemente en la puerta—. He traído algo de bebida y palomitas para hacer en el microondas…

—Genial —le miro y aún no puedo creerme la suerte que tengo… ¡está buenísimo! —, ven —le digo mientras tomo su mano y le arrastro hasta la puerta de Edward—, ya hemos llegado.

—¡Qué cerca! —se ríe. ¿He dicho ya que tiene una sonrisa preciosa? Podría iluminar una ciudad con esa sonrisa—. Por cierto, aún no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente —dice, mientras llamo a la puerta de Ed—. Mi nombre es Jason Matthews. —Se agacha y roza mi boca con sus labios, es un beso dulce y suave, sin pretensiones de ir a más, y tengo que reconocer que me sabe a gloria.

La puerta se abre y Edward nos encuentra besándonos con dulzura.

—¿Bella? —Parece incrédulo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no cree que sea posible que yo le guste a un hombre? Me separo con pesar de Jason, al menos de sus labios, porque sus manos no abandonan mi cintura. Miro a Edward y no puedo evitar hacerlo con cierto rencor. _"Será gilipollas… justo ahora que la cosa se estaba poniendo buena…". _Por una vez tengo que darle la razón a mi puta voz interior, ya podía haber tardado un poco más en abrir la puerta, normalmente lo hace, quiero decir, tardar más en abrir la puerta. Claro que normalmente es porque tiene que sacar la polla del coño de la rubia de turno. ¿Estaba solo? —. ¿Quién coño eres tú? ¿Eres Tom?

Le lanzo la mirada del mal. ¿Por qué narices le habla así a mi cita? ¿Quién cojones se cree que es? Jason le mira, pero no parece darle importancia. Espera ¿ha dicho Tom? Oh, mierda… cree que es el tío que me follé imaginariamente…

—Jason, éste es mi amigo, Edward… —explico, mientras le señalo con un gesto de mi mano—, Edward, él es Jason.

Jason sostiene mi mano, la acerca a su boca y deja un delicado beso en mi muñeca. Es jodidamente perfecto. Edward lo mira mal. ¿Por qué? Quiero decir… ¿qué le importa? ¿Miro yo así a sus citas? _"No. Tú las miras peor, nena, como si fuesen hormigas a las que aplastar, ¿crees que él no lo nota?". _ Vale, puta vocecita de mierda, pero eso es porque son todas unos putonas tetudas y arrastradas… Jason es… otra cosa, definitivamente, algo totalmente distinto.

Entramos a su casa y ya están allí mis amigos. Alice y Rose sonríen como el gato de Alicia, Emmett y Jasper tienen los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Hola chicos —saludo, mientras entro y tiro por la mano de Jason para que entre conmigo—. Estos son mis amigos, Jasper y Emmett. —Veo cómo intercambian entre sí asentimientos de cabeza, ese típico saludo masculino que parece decir "Hola, tío" sin soltar una sola palabra—. A Alice y Rose ya las conoces…

—Sí, bueno, anoche no pude hablar con ellas. —Jasper y Emmett miran preocupados a sus novias, que siguen riéndose como dos tontas—. ¿Quién es Alice? —interroga. Mi amiga se acerca casi bailando, se pone de puntillas y le da dos buenos besos. Rosalie ya está a su lado, esperando su turno. Si esto sigue así, si ésta es la reacción habitual de las mujeres a mi cita, creo que voy a tener que hacerme con una de esas maquinitas expendedoras de números—. ¿Qué vamos a ver? —pregunta mi cita, pero puedo ver que se trata solo de curiosidad, no parece preocupado en absoluto, aunque yo sí. Acabo de recordar que le toca a Edward escoger y no me suelen gustar sus elecciones, no solo en el terreno amoroso. ¡Dios, no! Las mujeres que elige suelen ser… unas descerebradas, con tetas grandes, pero con una capacidad craneal totalmente desperdiciada ya que apenas la rellenan… ¿materia gris? Poca, muy poca.

—Eso, Ed… ¿qué peli has alquilado hoy? Te tocaba a ti escoger, ¿no? —Veo cómo los novios de mis amigas me miran con una expresión desesperada en sus caras. Es el mismo gesto que suelen poner cuando nos toca a una de nosotras escoger película y traemos alguna comedia romántica, pero ese no es el estilo de Edward, él normalmente escoge películas de acción o thrillers o algo de terror. Pero el gesto desesperado de mis amigos me tiene preocupada, cuando miran a Edward su gesto se transforma y parece que tienen ganas de matarlo lentamente, eso o de cortarse las venas—. ¿Qué pasa? —cuestiono.

—Aquí, Mr. Romántico, ha escogido "Cómo perder a un chico en diez días" —Jasper me contesta, mientras Emmett pone los ojos en blanco. Estoy seguro que está a un paso de matar a su hermano.

—Te dije que teníamos que acompañarlo a buscar la puta peli… —Emmett parece enfadado—. Ayer estaba muy raro… te lo dije y ahora tenemos que sufrir la mierda de crisis cualquiera que esté atravesando…

—¿No es muy pronto para estar pasando la "_pitopausia_"? Solo tiene veintisiete…

—Habrá perdido toda la testosterona de tanto usarla. —Jasper asiente sutilmente mientras veo cómo Ed parece enfadarse.

—Estoy presente… ten amigos para esto…

—Es que no entendemos qué te pasa, Ed —Jasper parece genuinamente preocupado—, ya ayer por la noche estabas raro.

—No me pasa nada, solo que pensé que a las chicas les gustaría, a fin de cuentas la última fue "Los Mercenarios" y acabaron por irse a casa de Bella a hacerse la pedicura…

—Vale, supongo que hoy nos toca a nosotros la "pedicura" —murmura Emmett al oído de Jasper, antes de que éste suelte una carcajada.

Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por nosotras? Venga ya… jamás le ha preocupado, nunca hubiese esperado una elección como esa. Quiero decir… esperaba "Iron Man 3" o "El hombre de acero" u "Oblivion" pero ¿"Cómo perder a un chico en diez días"? Nop, eso no me lo esperaba… Edward odia las películas románticas. Cuando nosotras escogemos alguna así, se mete con nuestro gusto cinematográfico. Por mí no hay problema, me encanta… _Matthew McConaughey, oh, sí, nena… esa tableta de chocolate… tiene unos abdominales en los que podríamos lavar nuestras bragas… _En esta ocasión no podía estar más de acuerdo con mi vocecilla puñetera. De lo que mi conciencia, subconsciente o mi otra personalidad, porque ya estaba dudando que no tuviese un problema de doble personalidad, parecían haberse olvidado que tenemos a nuestro propio lavadero de ropa interior haciendo manitas con nosotras. ¡Ah! ¡Ahora entiendo! Seguramente Edward querría quedar como el chico sensible ante alguna de sus tetudas…, aunque en realidad no entiendo por qué, jamás se ha tomado ningún tipo de molestia por ninguno de sus ligues, generalmente solo le importa el momento en el que las arrastra hasta la cama –aunque lo hagan más que gustosas- y les mete… bueno, ya os podéis imaginar qué es lo que les mete ¿no?

—¿Empezamos? —Edward parece estar nervioso, no tengo idea de por qué, pero está raro desde el otro día. Arrastro a Jason hasta el cómodo sofá de Ed, se sienta y tira por mi mano para hacer que me siente yo, sin darme cuenta estoy subida en sus piernas y sus brazos rodean mi cintura. Es tan grande que me siento como una niña, puedo apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro y aspirar su olor. ¡Madre mía! ¿Qué colonia usa?

Alice y Rose tienen que arrastrar a unos muy renuentes Jasper y Emmett. Ellas están felices, ellos, como si los llevasen al matadero.

—Me suena tú cara —dice Ed, mientras mira fijamente a mi cita, pero ¿se puede saber qué narices le pasa hoy?

—Estudio medicina —responde Jason. ¡Oh! Estudia medicina… aaahhh y yo sin saberlo—, me suena también tu cara, quizás nos hayamos cruzado en el campus.

—Sí, bueno, yo ya soy residente… —¿En serio, Ed? ¿Te vas a poner chulo con mi chico?

—Bueno… yo tengo que pagarme mi carrera y no puedo matricularme en tantas asignaturas como me gustaría. El próximo año empezaré con mi residencia… —_¡Chúpate esa, Cullen!_ Es un chico que trabaja para pagarse la carrera, todo un ejemplo para la juventud de hoy en día.

—Entonces… ¿trabajas para pagarte la carrera? —inquiere Jasper, y Alice me mira con esos ojitos que me están diciendo a gritos _"No, Bella, no… no le digas cómo lo conocimos o Jasper me matará por ir a un club de Striptease"_. Rosalie parece unirse a sus súplicas silenciosas. No tenían que preocuparse por mí, pero Jason parece no avergonzarse de su trabajo y para cuando me doy cuenta, las palabras ya han salido de su boca.

—Trabajo de camarero en un restaurante. —_¿Camarero? Bandeja, diría yo…_—. Y también como bailarín en un club.

—¿Algo así como una gogó masculina? —Emmett parece divertido, pero en cuanto se entere…

—Más bien como stripper… —Edward me está mirando sorprendido, solo abre y cierra la boca como un pez fuera del agua, como si tratase de decir algo pero las palabras no le salen. Tiene una mano en alto y el dedo índice extendido. Ha fruncido el ceño, pero por fin parece darse por vencido y simplemente se lleva el botellín de cerveza a la boca—. Me viene bien el horario y tengo que reconocer que las propinas son de escándalo…

Me fijo en mis tres amigos, y todos están mirándome con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. No es sólo Edward el que parece un pez fuera del agua, tanto Emmett como Jasper están igual. Rose y Alice están coloradas como tomates. Mierda… ya han descubierto dónde hemos estado ayer. Estoy segura de que Emmett ya nos está imaginando a las tres, mientras frotamos el cuerpo de Jason hasta sacarle brillo y metiéndole billetes en el tanga… Bien pensado, no es una imagen tan equivocada… bueno, sí, yo soy la única que le sacó brillo. ¿Qué pensabais? ¿Que se untan en aceite para brillar como un gusiluz? No, es el resultado de cientos de mujeres frotándose indecentemente contra sus cuerpos… yo quiero frotarme indecentemente contra ese cuerpo… madre mía…

—Cariño —cuando Emmett pone esa voz melosa, tengo miedo. Sí, lo sé, es extraño, pero es casi amenazante—, no me dijiste que iríais a un striptease.

—Sí… bueno —Rose está comenzando a tartamudear… no es bueno. Lo hace cuando miente y Emmett lo sabe. Jasper está mirando fijamente a Alice y casi puedo leer el reproche en su mirada—, nos dieron las entradas a la salida del restaurante —no era una mentira total, ¿no? Lo que no está confesando es que las habíamos comprado—, y como era la despedida de Angie… creímos que sería divertido.

—¿Habéis llevado a la hija del reverendo Weber a un espectáculo de striptease? Por el amor de Dios… esa mujer es lo más virginal que me he cruzado en mi vida…

—Pues pareció pasárselo genial con "Pitón" —interviene Jason, con muy poco tino, he de admitir… Como se entere Ben es capaz de cancelar la boda.

—¿"Pitón"? —Emmett parece curioso. Jason abre la boca para responderle, pero Emm le hace un gesto que parece decirle que se calle—, déjalo, prefiero no saberlo.

Por fin, Edward abre la boca para decir algo inteligente.

—Vamos a ver la película…

—¿Y tú cita? ¿No esperamos por ella?

—No… ya estamos todos…

—¿Tan mal te fue anoche? —¡Oh, mi dios!, me está mirando mal, pero muy mal… ¿por qué me mira así? Hace años que no le veo pasar una tarde de domingo solo, solía traerse a su cita a ver una peli con todos y terminaban en su apartamento follando como conejos. Que me lo pregunten a mí, que soy la que sufro el audio de peli porno todas las noches del fin de semana, siempre que no le tocase guardia, claro… Cuando tiene guardia suele citarlas en la sala de descanso del hospital. Según Ángela, se cuentan con los dedos de una mano –y te sobran dedos– las enfermeras que aún no han pasado por su piedra. Creo que incluso se ha follado a alguna familiar de pacientes, eso sin sumar las conductoras de ambulancias, limpiadoras, e incluso si me apuras, hasta empleadas de funerarias que se acercan al hospital para hacerse cargo de algún fallecido… no quiero pensar en la cantidad de superficies que habrá contaminado en el hospital… ¡_puaj_!

—No, no tenemos que esperar por nadie más —espeta entre dientes, mientras pulsa el play.

A mitad de película, Jasper y Emmett parecen querer cortarse las venas con un dorito. Sus novias están sentadas en la orilla del sofá, con los dedos en la boca –supongo que para evitar babear al ver el cuerpazo de Matthew- y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ed parece estar a punto de quedarse dormido, de hecho, ya le he pillado un par de veces cabeceando. Yo sigo sentada sobre las rodillas de Jason, sus manos acarician mis piernas con suavidad y creo notar cierta dureza en mi muslo que, o bien trae una linterna en el bolsillo, o es que está MUY, MUY contento. Me alimenta con palomitas y sorbos de refresco y no deja de acariciar mi pelo, o mis mejillas. Se siente bien. Nunca he estado así con un chico.

Las citas que he tenido en el pasado, casi todas por culpa de Alice o Rose empeñadas en hacer que me olvidase de Ed, han sido un desastre. Una total y absoluta hecatombe. Vamos, una mierda, para qué vamos a andarnos con rodeos. Mike, el novio de Jessica, había tenido una cita conmigo antes de empezar a salir con ella. Me llevó a una bolera. En serio. ¿A quién se le ocurre llevar a una chica en su primera cita a una puta bolera? A ninguna nos gusta ponernos esos zapatos horrorosos de alquiler, y además, se nos jode la manicura con la maldita bola de las narices. Por si no fuese suficiente, nos atracaron cuando me acompañaba a casa. Más bien debería decir ME atracaron, porque el muy cobarde se escondió detrás de mi espalda, llorando y gimiendo, mientras murmuraba "no tengo nada, no tengo nada, no me hagas daño, por favor".

¿Dónde están los hombres? ¿Dónde está mi puto príncipe azul? ¿Ha desteñido? ¿Tiene el caballo cojo? _"No, nena, seguramente es gay"._ Puto Disney… toda mi infancia viendo esas películas de princesas. Todas tienen un jodido príncipe que las rescata. Blancanieves, La Bella Durmiente, Cenicienta, ¡qué coño! Hasta Mulan, y eso que se había alistado en el ejército haciéndose pasar por un tío. Yo quiero uno así, un hombre que llegue a caballo, me coja por la cintura y me levante para subirme en la grupa de su corcel y me lleve al trote hacia el atardecer que colorea el cielo con hermosos colores cálidos, mientras me besa como si no hubiese un mañana. ¿Es tanto pedir? Pues sí, parece que es mucho pedir.

—¡Hey, nena! —Jason acaricia mi cuello con dulzura, sus dedos apenas parecen tocar mi piel, pero creo que lo siento en cada poro, no puedo evitar un gemido de placer, casi como un ronroneo. Ed levanta la cabeza y me mira, sorprendido—. Pareces distraída. ¿No te gusta la película?

—Tú me distraes. —Mi voz no parece mía, tiene un deje de lujuria, de deseo, que jamás noté en ella. Jason acerca su boca a la mía y me besa con dulzura. Su lengua traviesa roza mis labios, incitándome a abrirlos y se cuela en mi boca, juguetea conmigo mientras sus manos se pierden en mi pelo, sus dedos masajean mi cuero cabelludo, invitándome a relajarme entre sus brazos. Inconscientemente, me acerco más a su pecho, apretándome contra él y sujeto su cabeza, para asegurarme de que no se aparta de mí. Me deslizo y me siento sobre sus rodillas, a horcajadas, y profundizo el beso mientras gimo y me balanceo sobre sus caderas. Puedo notar su dureza en mi centro y tengo ganas de frotarme aún más contra él. Escucho a alguien toser y eso me devuelve a la realidad. Abro los ojos y puedo verme reflejada en su precioso iris de color violeta. Es un color tan extraño… y tan hermoso… me gusta más el verde de los ojos de Ed, pero estos son muy bonitos. Noto el rubor en mis mejillas y de repente soy consciente de que cinco pares de ojos nos miran atentamente. El silencio solo es interrumpido por el exabrupto de Emmett.

—¡Buscaos un hotel! —Edward le mira furibundo. Parece enfadado y me dedica una mirada llena de desaprobación.

—¿Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo, Bella? —pregunta enfadado, mientras nos mira. Sólo puedo sonreír. Tengo ganas de contestarle lo evidente, pero me contengo. No entiendo por qué está enfadado. Él ha hecho esto con sus citas miles de veces, más de una vez hemos abandonado su apartamento sin despedirnos porque estaba "muy ocupado" con la rubia de turno. No deja de resultar gracioso que fuese él quien me hace esa pregunta—. ¡Tú no eres así! ¿Desde cuándo quedas con strippers desconocidos para follar con ropa en mi sofá?

Le miro perpleja. Edward nunca me había hablado así, jamás. No puedo evitar que las lágrimas asomen a mis ojos, pero él sigue con su perorata.

—¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo? Hace dos días te estabas follando a un tío en tu habitación, a ese tal Tom, y no era un polvo, no… Era la medalla de oro en las putas Olimpiadas Sexuales… y ¿hoy te traes un stripper a mi casa y empiezas a rozar la entrepierna con la suya en MI SOFÁ?

No me he dado cuenta, pero estoy de pie, mirándole fijamente. Jason se ha levantado y está de pie a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano.

—¿Desde cuándo eres un putón desorejado? —Su tono de voz es mucho más bajo. Puedo ver el enfado en sus ojos.

¡Ah, no! Eso sí que no. No voy a consentir que me compare con las rubias tetudas con las que folla. Si nos ponemos a buscar pendones desorejados, su jodida agenda está llena de ellas.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa? —chillo de vuelta—, en serio Ed… ¿desde cuándo? ¿Quién te crees que eres para insultarme de ese modo? Jason es un chico encantador y me importa tres pepinos cuál sea su trabajo… ¡Pídele disculpas, ahora mismo!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No es un puto stripper de mierda? ¡Has traído a un puto gigoló a mi casa, Bella! ¿Tienes que pagarle? ¿Cuánto vas a meterle en el tanga por ésta actuación?

Juro que no lo vi venir, veo a Jason levantar el puño y atizarle a Edward en toda la cara. Cuando Ed se levanta, veo que está sangrando por la nariz. Ed trata de abalanzarse sobre Jason, pero de repente se detiene. En realidad lo ha hecho Emmett, lo sujeta por los brazos impidiendo que se mueva, pero él sigue intentando atizarle a mi cita, aunque sea a patadas. Por su parte, Jasper tiene una mano sobre el hombro de Jason, como una advertencia de que no le permitirá golpear a Edward de nuevo. Está bastante más calmado que mi amigo y también parece estar bastante satisfecho. A fin de cuentas, él sí ha podido pegarle un puñetazo, tiene una sonrisa bastante petulante en su cara.

—¡Edward, basta! —El grito de Alice parece calmarle, aunque aún se puede ver el fuego en sus ojos. Sí, tiene ganas de pegarle a mi cita… ¡será cabrón! ¿Acaso voy yo arrancándoles los pelos a todas las putas rubias que se folla? Si yo tengo que soportar sus ligues, él tendrá que soportar los míos.

Tomo la mano de Jason y caminamos hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir me giro.

—¿Sabes, Edward? Nunca creí que pudieses caer tan bajo. Te crees con autoridad moral para juzgar a mi cita, pero no te paras a pensar en ti mismo. Pues bien, creo que tú eres un gigoló, mucho más de lo que lo puede ser él, y me duele en el alma que pienses eso de mí, cuando nunca te he dado un solo motivo para hacerlo.

—Bella… —su voz es más un gemido que otra cosa.

—Vamos, Jason. —Tiro de su mano y lo hago salir del apartamento de Ed. Odio irme así y dejar a mis amigos plantados, pero estoy tan cabreada que creo que yo misma tengo ganas de zurrarle hasta en el carnet de identidad. Abro la puerta de casa y empujo al pobre Jason dentro, cierro y me abalanzo sobre su cuello, intentando recuperar el clima de intimidad que habíamos alcanzado en el sofá de Edward, pero el sostiene mis brazos con delicadeza y me aparta.

—¿Quién es ese tío? —Buena pregunta, hasta hace cinco minutos pensaba que era mi mejor amigo.

—Es sólo un buen amigo, lo conozco desde hace años.

—¿No es tu ex? —¿Mi ex? ¿En serio? ¿Edward? Jamás me había dado un miserable beso y no es porque yo me haya negado…

—Nunca hemos tenido nada… jamás… —le aseguro, tratando de dejar zanjado el tema y que podamos retomar el "tema" que hemos dejado en suspenso hace un ratito.

—Eso es aún peor… —Se pasa la mano por el pelo en un gesto desesperado y se aparta aún más de mí—, o sea que tú estás enamorada de él…

—¿Yo? Nooo —_Pequeña mentirosa… si te creciese la nariz como a Pinocho… ya podríamos hacer un puente… Oye… pídele que te mienta al boys este… a ver que le crece… _Vale… la vocecita ya está empezando a ser cargante.

—Mira… me gustas —afirma, y a mí ya me tiemblan las piernas porque sé lo que viene a continuación—, pero… —¿veis? Hay un pero…—, sé que por mi profesión puede que pienses que soy un tío frívolo, pero no lo soy. No me gusta que me utilicen para dar celos…

—Yo no…

—Puede que no lo hayas hecho conscientemente, pero créeme, lo has hecho. En vez de quedar en cualquier sitio e ir al cine, me has invitado a la casa del hombre del que estás enamorada para darle en las narices.

Creo que tengo la boca abierta. Trato de que salga una frase inteligente que le convenza de que no es así, pero no soy capaz de pronunciar ni una sílaba.

—Oye… me gustas. En serio. Creo que será mejor que lo intentemos en unos meses, cuando te hayas olvidado de ese tío.

Se acerca a mí y deja un suave beso en mi mejilla, dulce.

—Tienes mi número —me recuerda—, llámame cuando quieras intentarlo en serio.

Y se va. Se larga de mi apartamento y me deja con las ganas. ¡Será posible! ¿De todos los hombres que hay en esta puta ciudad he tenido que encontrarme con el único que no está dispuesto a llevarse a una mujer al catre si no hay algo más serio entre ellos?

Mierda… doble mierda. Edward había conseguido ahuyentarlo.

Isabella Swan 1 – Edward Cullen 1


	4. Chapter 4

**_Como siempre, cualquier cosa que reconozcáis es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento escribir esta loca historia._**

**_Podéis estar al día de mis historias en mi grupo de Facebook: www. facebook groups/ FANFIC. NOE/_**

**_y ver el trailer de esta historia aquí: www. youtube watch?v=X5RwYWHjUg4&list=HL1375711976_**

**_Recordad quitar los espacios :)_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Beta FFAD_**

**_Beta de Verano: Camilin Cullen_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /_**

**_Y si después de leer el capi, me queréis dejar un review con vuestra opinión, si os ha gustado, si no... qué creéis que va a pasar... yo seré feliz :D_**

* * *

Vale… quizás Jason no es la mejor opción para mí. ¿Acaso yo quiero tener una relación formal? ¿Lo quiero en realidad? ¿Quiero la casita en las afueras, con jardín y vallas blancas? ¿Quiero a ese hombre que me recibirá en casa, con una cena a la luz de las velas? ¿Quiero niños y envejecer hasta que mi cabello se vuelva cano al lado del mismo hombre? En resumidas cuentas ¿quiero algo serio?

Casi puedo oír dos explosiones. Son mis ovarios auto-inmolándose ante semejante perspectiva. No. No es eso lo que quiero. Quería eso con Edward, pero si no puedo tenerle a él, no lo deseo con nadie más. Tengo veinticuatro años, por el amor de Dios. Lo único que anhelo es pasármelo bien. Pero ya hay que tener puntería para encontrar al único hombre en todo Manhattan que piensa en tener una relación seria en su primera cita, en lugar de pensar en cómo llevarse a la chica a la cama.

No me malinterpretéis. No es que quiera follarme a un tío cueste lo que cueste. No. Hay cientos, miles, millones de hombres en Nueva York dispuestos a hacerte el favor. Sólo tendría que entrar en cualquier club, -y digo cualquier club- subirme a la primera mesa y gritar: "¡Tengo veinticuatro años, soy virgen y quiero dejar de serlo!", os aseguro que la cola daría la vuelta a la manzana, aunque fuese la mujer más fea del mundo. Pero no es eso lo que deseo. Yo quiero que sea el correcto. He esperado hasta hoy pensando que "ese hombre" era Ed. En mi interior creía que era el indicado. Después de diez años me he cansado de esperarle. No lo haré más. Estoy segura que el Sr. X existe, y lo de X no es sólo porque sea toda una incógnita para mí, espero que sepa mucho, mucho y me haga tocar el cielo con la punta de mis dedos. Sí, quiero gritar de gusto, que me oigan los vecinos, que mi garganta me escueza después.

Así que después de una noche tratando de descifrar qué es lo que he hecho mal para que Jason se haya dado por vencido tan pronto, he llegado a la conclusión que no voy a comerme más la cabeza. Él se lo pierde. De peces está lleno el mar. Hoy es domingo, así que voy a calzarme mis zapatillas y saldré a correr por el parque. Me ayudará a despejar mi mente, lo necesito. Quizás después me pase por el gimnasio a dar unos cuantos golpes, siento que se los quiero dar a Ed, pero le atizaré a un saco de arena en su lugar. Ayer ni siquiera me dio las buenas noches como suele hacerlo. ¿Está enfadado conmigo? Pues que le den, no, en serio, que le den.

Salgo del edificio y me dirijo al parque, está a sólo unas cuantas manzanas de mi casa. Me gusta vivir tan cerca de Central Park. Ya dentro, me dedico a correr por el sendero habitual, está entre los árboles y es uno de mis lugares preferidos para pensar, no sólo para hacer ejercicio. Por un rato, ahí, entre los árboles verdes siento que puedo volver a mi infancia, a Forks, antes de conocer a Edward y que la vida se me complicara con algo tan inútil como el amor. Sí, inservible… porque ya me diréis de qué narices me ha valido a mí amarle durante una década. Soy invisible para él.

Estoy perdida en mis pensamientos cuando me los cruzo. Un grupo de unos diez hombres, todos con las camisetas del Departamento de Bomberos de Nueva York. Están corriendo hacia mí, diez hombretones, enormes, guapos y cachas, corriendo hacia mí. Miro al cielo y elevo una plegaria. _"Gracias, Señor…"_. Ahora estoy completamente segura de la existencia de Dios, creo que es algo que sólo me ocurre a mí y a la masajista de Robert Pattinson. _Hmmmm… Robert Pattinson…_

¿Habéis visto eso? Diez hombretones, con grandes bíceps, muslos firmes y hermosos rostros. Los hay rubios y morenos, blancos y negros, y todos, todos, -y cuando digo todos, quiero decir TODOS- están para comérselos a bocados. Sigo corriendo hacia ellos, tratando de parecer sexy aun a pesar de que estoy en mallas, despeinada, sudada y probablemente colorada como un tomate. Estoy tan metida en mi patético intento de parecer sexy que no veo el árbol que tengo enfrente y me lo como enterito. Mierda. El tortazo ha sido gordo. Del golpe que me doy me caigo hacia atrás y golpeo mi cabeza en el duro suelo. Puedo oír sus risas y siento tal vergüenza que decido no levantarme hasta que estén muy lejos de mí. _Eso, nena, tú quédate ahí tumbadita… desde luego… para una vez que te cruzas con semejante oda a la belleza masculina sólo se te ocurre darte de bruces con un árbol. _Esto es culpa tuya, vocecilla de mierda… si no estuvieras babeando con el actor ese, yo podría concentrarme en correr y mirar lo que tenía enfrente… estoy echándole una buena reprimenda a mi otro yo cuando noto una mano en mi cabeza. _Oh, no, por favor, dime que no es uno de ellos…_

Abro los ojos y tengo que parpadear. El golpe en mi frente ha debido ser más fuerte de lo que pensaba, porque mi visión es algo borrosa. Mierda, no puedo verle bien.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta—. ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

¿Dedos? ¿Hay dedos delante de mis ojos? Sólo veo una mancha rosa en forma de V. Dos. Dos dedos.

—¿Dos? —lo sé… no he contestado, se lo he preguntado, sólo espero haber acertado porque lo que me falta para completar este fin de semana tan maravilloso es terminar en urgencias para añadir una lesión más a mi amplio historial, el cual creo que ya tiene varios tomos.

No es que sea patosa. Es que soy distraída. Y no. No es lo mismo, porque una torpe se cae porque sí, yo me caigo porque tengo mis sentidos centrados en otra cosa, como ahora. Se habían centrado en diez bomberos cachondos en lugar del puto camino de mierda.

—¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas? —puedo oír su risa, es un sonido alegre y sexy. Parpadeo, intentando aclarar mi visión y trato de levantarme. Me siento y me apoyo en mis manos y rompo a reír. Río a carcajadas. Mi madre siempre ha dicho que es bueno reírse de uno mismo, y tiene razón. Él se une a mis risas y acabamos los dos carcajeándonos.

Mi visión se vuelve más nítida y puedo ver su rostro con claridad. ¡Oh, Dios! Es uno de los bomberos. Tiene unos pantalones de deporte cortos de color azul eléctrico y una camiseta azul marino con el FDNY en el frente. Es moreno, sus ojos son castaños, pero si te fijas, notas que tienen manchas de color verde entremezclándose con el marrón de su iris. Es extraño, pero bonito. Sus ojos parecen un bosque en primavera. Ahora mismo debo de estar con la boca abierta y a punto del babeo, sólo espero que piense que es una consecuencia de la leche que me acabo de meter y no porque estoy admirando su cuerpazo.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta mientras sonríe.

No soy capaz de articular una palabra. ¡Es guapísimo! Parece más un modelo que un bombero. ¿Habrá salido en el calendario de este año? Tendré que comprarme un ejemplar. Tiende su mano hacia la mía.

—Soy Matt. —Toma mi mano y tira de ella para ayudarme a ponerme en pie, con su otra mano me sujeta por la cintura, supongo que esperando a que realmente me estabilice y no vuelva a besar el suelo.

—Bella —susurro de vuelta, y le sonrío. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿No me habré roto un diente? Cierro la boca y paso mi lengua por mi dentadura. No, están todos en su sitio.

—Será mejor que te acompañe al hospital. Ha sido un golpe bastante fuerte. —Parece muy preocupado por mí, se ve tierno, dulce y amable.

—No… nada de hospitales… —ni hablar… mi historial médico ya es bastante largo, además, no quiero encontrarme a Ed… ahora que lo pienso… ni siquiera sé si hoy trabaja.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo hasta la estación? Me gustaría que uno de los técnicos de las ambulancias te eche un vistazo. Me dejaría más tranquilo. Ese golpe ha sido duro.

—Dímelo a mí —bromeo mientras paso la palma de mi mano por la frente. Noto un bulto. ¡Genial! Tendré un hermoso chichón y un hematoma chulísimo que bajará a mis ojos en unos días. Mierda—. Creo que no será necesario. Soy capaz de reconocer una conmoción a simple vista y no es el caso, pero gracias.

—Entonces… ¿un café? Hay un Starbucks cerca —sonrío. ¿Por qué no? Quiero decir, es un bombero, puedo fiarme de él. Como aún estoy un poco confundida, sólo soy capaz de encogerme de hombros.

—¿No tienes que volver a la estación? —pregunto e interiormente estoy rezando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber para que no tenga que ir a trabajar aún. Buda, Odín o Ra… si hacéis que este macizorro no tenga que ir a trabajar yo… no tengo ni puta idea de lo que os gustaría que hiciese, pero os estaría muy, muy agradecida.

—No, hoy tengo turno de noche, sólo estaba corriendo con los chicos porque nos estamos preparando para la maratón.

—No quiero ser un problema…

—Prefiero mil veces ese café contigo… vamos…

—¿Con estas pintas?

Él mira su propia ropa y se ríe.

—Yo no voy mucho más arreglado que tú… Venga. Y bien, Bella… ¿a qué te dedicas?

—¿Realmente te importa o sólo estás comprobando si soy coherente y el golpe no me ha dejado idiota para el resto de mi vida?

—Ambas… —vuelve a reírse, y el sonido de su risa hace que la carne se me ponga de gallina.

—Soy abogada, ayudante del fiscal del distrito, para ser más exactos —hago una mueca, sí, mi trabajo suena rimbombante, es llamativo, y lo odio. Nunca quise ser abogada, pero era un sueño de mis padres.

—¿No eres muy joven para eso? —Parece curioso y eso no es una novedad para mí. Todo el mundo se sorprende cuando le digo en qué trabajo y cuál es mi edad.

—Me salté varios cursos… en el instituto…

—Así que… ¿eres una chica lista, eh? —Sonríe… tiene una sonrisa preciosa, digna de salir en un anuncio de dentífrico.

—Sí, pero patosa… definitivamente sosa… —Yo también sonrío y casi sin darnos cuenta, hemos llegado a la cafetería.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Un _frappuccino_ de frambuesa y frutos rojos —casi estoy babeando como Homero ante una rosquilla y, lo jodido, es que no sé por qué, si por el puto _frappuccino_ o por el culazo del bombero que tengo al lado. Echo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y me fijo en esas firmes posaderas. ¡Uf! Están para meterles un mordisco.

—En seguida, señorita…

Sonrío mientras él entra en la cafetería a hacer nuestro pedido y me quedo esperando en la acera. Veo a Ed venir derechito hacia mí. ¡Mierda! No tengo ganas de hablar con él, aún estoy muy cabreada por lo que pasó ayer con Jason. Me giro y le doy la espalda, pero me ha visto y sé que no se va a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

—¡Bella! —¡Mierda! ¿Veis? No entiende las indirectas—. ¡Oye, Bells!

Sé que está corriendo hacia mí. Está vestido con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa azul. Guapísimo. Entre mi cita falsa, mí salida con las chicas y lo que pasó con Jason, llevo ya más de una semana sin cenar con él, algo impensable en mí. Estábamos muy unidos, pero ya no sé si quiero estarlo. Me hace daño. Así que decido hacerme la loca, para ver si se da por vencido. Matt sale del Starbucks y me tiende mi vaso. Comenzamos a caminar y pienso que ya me he librado de Edward, pero me equivoco. No hemos andado ni cinco pasos y noto cómo me sujeta por el hombro.

—¡Eh, Bells! ¿No me has oído llamarte? —Se queda mirando a Matt y sé que le está haciendo un reconocimiento completo.

—Ah, no… no te había oído —miento y noto cómo me mira la frente y sé que se ha dado cuenta del golpe que tengo allí.

—¿Te has caído? —Sus dedos tocan mi frente y no puedo reprimir un quejido—. Es un buen golpe…

—Eso le he dicho yo… —interviene Matt—. Pero no quería ni oír hablar de ir al hospital, ni siquiera he conseguido que deje que un técnico de las ambulancias de la estación le eche un vistazo…

Ed lo mira de arriba abajo, fijándose en su camiseta. Le tiende la mano y se presenta.

—Edward Cullen. Soy un amigo de Bella.

—Matt Moore —_MM… M&M uuhh… como las chocolatinas, ¿será verdad que se derrite en tu boca y no en tus manos?_—. Oye, Bella_… _veo que ya estás acompañada por tu amigo y eso me deja mucho más tranquilo, porque realmente me preocupa el golpe que te has dado. Yo he quedado con Alex y si no me voy ahora, no llegaré a tiempo —le miro confusa.

—¿Tu novia? —pregunto curiosa… ¡qué mierda! ¿Encuentro un bombero buenorro y tiene novia? Tengo mala suerte, muy mala suerte… tan mala suerte que si monto un circo, me crecen los enanos…

—No —casi tengo ganas de suspirar de lo aliviada que me siento, pero es demasiado pronto para sentirme así—. Es mi _**novio**_.

¿Novio? ¿Novio? ¿Es gay? ¡Joder! ¿Por qué, Señor? ¿Por qué pones en mi camino un hombre como este sólo para que la boca y, lo que no es la boca, se me haga agua? ¿Qué pasa hoy con los hombres? _Nena, hoy por hoy, los hombres son como los baños públicos: o son una mierda o están ocupados… algunos incluso son gays_. Mi jodida vocecita de mierda tiene razón… y tengo ante mí dos ejemplos claros. A mi izquierda con… ¿85 kg?, de peso y pelo cobrizo: ¡Edward Cullen!, alias "el Follador Enmascarado". Jodidamente guapo, -y lo sabe- inteligente e increíblemente sexy, pero es un jodido picaflores al que le encanta meter la polla en el primer agujero disponible… A mi derecha con 95 kg., de puro músculo ¡Matt Moore! Alias "M&M", bombero buenorro, inteligente, prototipo típico de príncipe azul de cuento y ¡GAY!

—Claro… vete… no le hagas esperar. Yo estoy bien, gracias por tu ayuda… —_sí, gracias M&M por ponernos los dientes largos para nada._ ¡Hay que joderse! De la puta brigada de bomberos que me crucé en el parque tuvo que pararse a ayudarme el gay. Ojo… no tengo nada en contra de los gays, cada quien tiene derecho a vivir la vida de la forma que le haga feliz, pero ¡coño!, en estos momentos no necesito hacerme ilusiones con gays…

—Vamos a casa. —Ed sujeta mi muñeca y tira en dirección opuesta—. Deja que te mire ese golpe.

Me suelto como puedo de su agarre, tengo que admitir que me sujeta con bastante fuerza, y me pregunto por qué.

—No es necesario —protesto mientras comienzo a caminar hacia mi casa.

—Bella… —Él susurra mi nombre y parece apenado—. Ayer me porté fatal contigo. Fui un auténtico gilipollas. No quiero que nos enfademos, eres mi mejor amiga.

Si vuelve a decirme una sola vez que soy "su mejor amiga", juro, por lo más sagrado, que se comerá una de mis deportivas, la que más sudada esté. Pongo mala cara y él aparta un mechón de pelo de mi cara y lo coloca con dulzura tras mi oreja. Sus dedos rozan levemente mi piel y siento que se me endurecen los pezones. Mierda. Esto no es una buena idea, nop, en absoluto.

—Te echo de menos. —Y con esas cuatro palabras mis defensas caen totalmente, igual que se derrumba un castillo de naipes. Está poniendo esa carita de perrito abandonado marca de la familia Cullen, por la que nadie es capaz de resistirse a uno sólo de sus deseos y quiero odiarle por ello, en serio. Quiero poder odiarle, pero lamentablemente no puedo.

Sus dedos tocan mi frente, justo sobre mi golpe y un quejido abandona mis labios de forma totalmente involuntaria. ¡Joder! Duele. Tengo ganas de darle un manotazo para que se le quiten las ganas de andar tocándome, pero luego me descubro a mí misma llamándome gilipollas. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Quiero que me toque. Mucho… y no precisamente en la frente.

—Oye, llego tarde… he quedado —mentira cochina, pero seamos francas, ¿de qué coño me vale el proponerme olvidar a Ed si me pasaba con él todo mi tiempo libre? Si me quedo aquí, le permito estar conmigo hoy, como solemos hacer cada domingo, no conseguiré dejarle atrás, y eso es lo que quiero… bueno, no es lo que quiero, pero es lo que necesito.

—¿Con Jason? —¿En serio Ed?

—Después de lo de ayer, no creo que quiera volver a verme… gracias Ed. —Bueno, un poco de sarcasmo no le viene mal a nadie ¿no?

—Lo siento, Bella… pero… en serio ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿Un stripper?

—¿Vas a seguir con el tema? Creo que jamás he criticado a qué se dedican tus ligues. Yo no me meto en tus historias, no te metas tú en las mías.

—Es que no sé en qué estás pensando. ¡Tú no eres así! Eres la persona más formal y seria que conozco…

¿En serio? ¿Es así como me ve? ¿Formal y seria? Ni de coña… yo no soy así. Por mi trabajo siempre he vestido muy formal. Seamos serios ¿qué clase de ayudante del fiscal sería si fuese a un juicio con unos vaqueros y una camiseta, o aún peor con una minifalda y una blusa transparente? Por mi trabajo tengo que parecer una persona seria, pero esa persona no es quien soy realmente. Odio ser abogada. Ese era el sueño de mis padres y supongo que al morir en aquel puto accidente me sentí, en cierta forma, obligada a cumplirlo, pero no soy feliz. Quizás tengo que replantearme mis prioridades, siempre quise ser repostera. La abuela Marie me enseñó y creo que los momentos en los que las dos cocinábamos juntas fueron los más felices de mi vida.

Miro mal a Ed, de verdad que ahora mismo tengo ganas de abofetearle. ¿Después de todos estos años siendo amigos todavía no sabe cómo soy en realidad?

Casi sin darme cuenta hemos llegado a la puerta de mi apartamento, saco las llaves y me giro para despedirme.

—Deberías dejarme que eche un vistazo a ese golpe, Bella. Parece que fue bastante fuerte y tengo miedo de que haya sido más grave de lo que pretendes.

—Estoy bien —miento—. Ya te lo he dicho, no hace falta que le "eches un vistazo". Además, me están esperando.

—¿Tienes una cita?

—Sí, Ed… por muy increíble que te parezca, tengo una cita… —_Mentirosilla… te va a crecer la nariz como a Pinocho…_

—No me parece increíble —susurra y parece triste.

—Pues si no te importa, me gustaría arreglarme para no llegar tarde —digo, despidiéndome sin mucha ceremonia para perderle de vista de una vez.

—Nos vemos, Bells…

—Sí, bueno… ya nos veremos —susurro de vuelta, sin ser muy consciente de lo que digo.

Decido que no quiero quedarme esta tarde en casa, así que me pongo un bonito vestido negro y corto… ¿quién no tiene un LBD en su armario? Y salgo dispuesta a comerme Nueva York, o al menos dispuesta a bebérmela, porque esta noche me beberé hasta el agua de los floreros.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado un review en esta historia, no os hacéis una idea de lo que me río con ellos. Son geniales: Jade HSos, CherryValh, Pilar, Iku cSwan, AAPD1095, acabavstez, Grace, Cindy M. Cullen, thequeenredforever, Yexsii Granado, karlita carrillo, Palolis, Moni Camacho, zujeyane, Blapagu, Loonydraconian, COKI CULLEN, Sof, anitacullen104, LicetSalvatore, KELLS PTZ, TheYos16, , dulce, Palitatjcullen, karolay28, Gretchen CullenMasen, Gatita Cullen, TaNiiaGG, Nadiia16, NirvanaRb, mpgutier, Reti, bitha-granger, caritofornasier, Manue Peralta, caritoiturriaga, andreaacullen, Gema'Arellano, sheyla18, Any mary cullen, maribel hernandez cullen, vanecullenciprianogrey, solcito, MONIELITA CULLEN, Eve Runner, marieisahale, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, idtamary, Sarai GN (mi beta hermosa :* ), VAMPIRE PRINCESSM, eLiZ cKs, Carelymh, Kpatycullen, Angie Masen, camela, isabella-vulturi 123, Evetwilight, pola cullen masen, Yoa. , ela fordyce, yolita, Monse, ro, EriM, Paola C19, Nia Masen, taty, karina, michelle de cullen, Shibubi, BeaGiil, viiviialice, nesines, Jo, Aryam Shields Masen (mi mu!), smiletome, aliceforever85 (tengo que contestarte, cielo, pero esta semana ha sido horrorosa!), Eli Val y Maay Cullen.**

**También a todos los que habéis dejado un rr anónimo.**

**Bicos!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Como siempre, cualquier cosa que reconozcáis es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento escribir esta loca historia.**_

_**Podéis estar al día de mis historias en mi grupo de Facebook: www. facebook groups/ FANFIC. NOE/**_

_**y ver el trailer de esta historia aquí: www. youtube watch?v=X5RwYWHjUg4&list=HL1375711976**_

_**Recordad quitar los espacios :)**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**Y si queréis decirme lo que os ha parecido el capítulo, estaré encantada de leerlo, solo tenéis que dejar vuestro comentario al final de la página.**_

_**Bicos**_

* * *

**¿Pero qué he hecho?**

¡Oh, mierda! Me duele la cabeza… como si tuviese millones de enanos bailando en mi cerebro, creo que hasta la última de mis neuronas se ha autodestruido. ¡Joder!

Echo un vistazo al despertador de mi mesilla, los números de un brillante color rojo me molestan la vista, y me lleva varios intentos el ser capaz de enfocarlos lo suficiente como para poder leer la hora. Salir un domingo no es de Dios… no. Ya lo decía mi madre "cuerpo que la hace, cuerpo que la paga".

Aún falta algo más de hora y media para que tenga que estar en el trabajo, lo agradezco internamente, y sólo espero que una buena capa de chapa y pintura además de varias tazas de café negro sean suficientes para hacerme parecer un ser humano y no uno de esos zombis de _The Walking Dead_.

Bajo la mano por mi garganta, hacia mi pecho, y me doy cuenta que estoy desnuda. Yo nunca duermo desnuda, tengo demasiado miedo a que pase una desgracia y tengan que rescatarme los bomberos. Menuda imagen, un bombero con una tía con el culo en pompa y en pelotas bajando por la escalera metálica del camión… una imagen digna de ser primera plana en el _New York Times_, y cuando se supiera que la guarrilla nudista es la ayudante del fiscal más joven de la historia, la fotito daría la vuelta al mundo. _Viendo cómo está de bueno el cuerpo de bomberos, nena, tendrías que dormir en pelotas todos los días y procurar que algo se incendie, y no estoy hablando precisamente de tu chichi, aunque tampoco estaría de más algo de fuego en esa zona. Eso y un bombero buenorro con una buena manguera. _

Quizás ayer al llegar a casa me quité el vestido y me metí en cama solo con mis bragas, es posible, porque traía una borrachera del quince. Mis manos siguen descendiendo sobre la piel de mi abdomen y entre mis piernas y ¡oh! ¡Sorpresa! No hay bragas… ¿Pero qué coño hice yo ayer para acabar así, Señor?

Ante mi amnesia alcohólica decido que no tiene sentido darle más vueltas al asunto. ¿Dormir en pelotas? Bueno, si eso era todo lo que había hecho ayer después de… ¿Diez? ¿Quince chupitos de tequila…? La cosa podría haber terminado muchísimo peor… _Sí, podías haber terminado en el hospital, con un bonito coma etílico…_

Me estiro y soy consciente de que algunos músculos de mi cuerpo molestan como después de un arduo ejercicio. El problema es que no son los músculos que habitualmente se quejan después de una sesión de aerobic fuerte. Mis pezones están demasiado sensibles, puedo notar el roce de las sábanas sobre ellos y es casi molesto, también soy demasiado consciente de los músculos de mis ingles y de lo que hay entre ellas. Extiendo las manos hacia los lados abarcando toda la cama, y percibo que está demasiado revuelta. Yo apenas me muevo mientras duermo y no suelo deshacerla tanto. La sábana superior está retorcida entre mis piernas y en el otro lado de la almohada hay un hueco… como el que se deja cuando se apoya la cabeza para dormir.

¿Me he traído a alguien a casa? ¿He perdido la virginidad y ni siquiera me acuerdo? Enciendo la lamparita que hay en la mesilla y veo a mi alrededor. La ropa que llevaba anoche está regada por toda la habitación. El precioso vestido negro está hecho unos zorros, tirado de cualquier manera en la esquina al lado de la ventana –_joder, nena, el vecino se lo ha debido de pasar teta viéndote hacerle un striptease–,_ mis bragas cuelgan de la lámpara, y las medias que llevaba están atadas en el cabecero de la cama, llenas de carreras, por cierto… _mierda… mis mejores medias de seda a tomar por culo… _Al lado de la cama hay… ¿tres condones? ¡¿TRES?!

¡Oh, joder! ¿Qué he hecho? Y lo peor de todo ¿con quién?

Al menos estoy en mi casa. _Brillante, nena, no se consuela la que no quiere… _Puta vocecita de los cojones, ¿dónde te metiste ayer cuando un desconocido nos follaba? _Disfrutando del momento, nena, que para una vez que le damos uso al aparato, no me iba a poner yo quisquillosa…_

Hago un esfuerzo consciente por recordar, de verdad que lo intento, pero lo más que consigo son flashes, destellos de momentos vívidos… _y de orgasmos conseguidos…_

Oigo ruido en el cuarto de baño, el grifo de la ducha está abierto y puedo oír el sonido del agua cayendo. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No estoy sola! Me levanto de la cama y me lanzo hacia el armario como una posesa, saco mi bata azul y me la pongo por encima. Me recojo el pelo en una coleta baja y comienzo a pegar saltos tratando de recuperar las bragas que cuelgan de la lámpara de araña de mi habitación, deshago los nudos de las medias, y de forma inconsciente me miro las muñecas. No parecen tener señales de ningún tipo. Respiro aliviada. A ver cómo le iba a explicar yo al fiscal que mis muñecas tuviesen marcas de ligaduras… _pensaría que eres una Greyssesed de esas y que estuviste experimentando alguna de las posturitas del libro_.

Bueno, Bella, saca pecho, levanta esa barbilla y enfrentémonos valientemente al desconocido al que nos hemos follado anoche. Un momento… si yo no tengo marcas de ligaduras… ¿significa eso que YO le até a él? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Tierra, trágame! Si ya lo decía mi madre… el alcohol saca lo peor de una… _y por lo visto tú "peor" parte es la de una dominatriz ¿no, nena? Serás guarrilla…menos mal que no tenías fusta en casa, sino el pobre hombre al que pillaste ayer despistado llevaría el culo tatuado a hermosas y rosaditas franjas…_

Sacudo la cabeza, tratando de despejarme y acallar a _JodeBella –_sí, definitivamente el nombre le pega– y comienzo a preparar café. Me hace falta, tengo que despejarme para ir a trabajar, y definitivamente espero que la cafeína me aporte el valor suficiente para enfrentarme al hombre que ahora mismo está en mi ducha, o al menos impida que mis piernas cedan ante el temblor que estoy sintiendo.

Quizás debería ponerme unas bragas. El otro día acabé enseñándole todo el potorro a Ed por accidente. _A buenas horas te preocupas porque el desconocido, que ahora mismo está acabándose la jodida agua caliente, te vea el coño. A juzgar por los tres hermosos condones que ahora mismo decoran nuestro parquet, ha hecho algo más que mirarlo. Juraría que ha jugado al billar con tu agujero y su taco… eso sin olvidarnos de sus bolas… y esperemos que sólo haya hecho carambola en una de tus troneras y no en las dos que tienes… bueno tres…_

¿Qué coño hice anoche? ¿En serio? Un recuerdo borroso asalta mi mente. Su cabeza sumergida entre mis piernas, mientras lo sujeto firmemente sobre mi sexo, mis manos enterradas en su cabello, el cual es tremendamente suave, mientras su lengua roza mi clítoris con una maestría digna de un jodido premio Nobel. ¿Hay premios Nobel al mejor cunnilingus? Si no lo hay, deberían instaurarlo cuanto antes y dárselo a ese tío. Gimo, y noto que comienzo a estar algo más húmeda de lo normal en cierta zona de la que no era muy consciente hasta el día de hoy. Sin duda será mejor que me ponga unas bragas o acabaré dejando rastro como las babosas…

El ruido de la ducha cesa, y el temblor de mis piernas se acrecienta al ser consciente de lo poco que falta para que me encuentre frente a frente con el hombre al que le he entregado mi virginidad. Cuando hablo con las chicas siempre me dicen que tampoco es que guarden un recuerdo especial de su primera vez, polvos corrientes con chicos corrientes… uno más del montón, pero lo jodido, en mi caso, es que yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada… _Bueno, nena, nada no, que bien que recuerdas cómo bajo al pilón…_ _incluso lo estás proponiendo para premios internacionales dotados con algo más de un millón de dólares… ¿En serio? ¿Un millón de pavos por haberte comido el coño? El orgasmo ha debido de ser de órdago…_

Oigo la puerta del baño y el sonido sordo de sus pies desnudos sobre mi parquet, todo mi cuerpo tiembla, dirijo mi mirada al suelo, porque seamos sinceras, no me veo capaz de mirarlo a la cara así de buenas a primeras… Lo primero que aparece en mi campo de visión son sus pies, ¡son enormes! _¡Joder, nena! Hemos tenido suerte, ya sabes lo que dicen "pies grandes, grandes… calcetines". _Voy subiendo la mirada lentamente, puedo ver sus rodillas, la toalla que le cubre sus partes íntimas. _¡Mierda! Justo ahora se nos pone tímido…_ sus abdominales –bien marcaditos, haciendo tabletita chocolate, justo como a mí me gustan–, su pecho –no excesivamente musculoso sino más bien definido, músculos perfectamente marcados y delimitados–, brazos fuertes… y finalmente, subiendo un poco más puedo ver su mandíbula. _Nena… soy yo ¿o ese mentón nos suena mucho?_ Subo un poco más y ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Doble mierda! ¿Ed? Al menos tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzado… _Anda, mira… esperando al garrulo éste para perder la virginidad, y al final ¡zas! Viene él y te la quita… no, si en el fondo va a tener suerte y todo, el cabrón…_

—Buenos días, Bells. —Su mano está perdida en su nuca, en un gesto que reconozco inmediatamente y que me dice que está nervioso. ¿Y ahora qué le digo? _Pues puedes empezar por darle los buenos días y ofrecerle un café, a menos que quieras ser menos hospitalaria y decidas que pague el café en tu cama, concretamente atado al cabecero…_ Puta vocecita de mierda, ésta mañana estás más tocapelotas de lo habitual—. Oye, siento preguntarte esto, no lo haría si no fuese estrictamente necesario pero… ¿qué pasó ayer?

—¿No te acuerdas? —Pues estamos jodidos, porque ¡Eh! ¡Hola! Aquí la amnésica número dos.

—Anoche bebí demasiado… mucho. —Ya te puedes ir poniendo a la cola, majo, porque si nos ponemos a competir para ver quién bebió más… vas a salir malparado.

—¿Quieres un café? —_Al fin se lo has ofrecido, nena… ya pensé que habías perdido los modales._ Veo que asiente y se sienta en uno de los taburetes de la isla.

—¿Tú y yo…? Ya sabes… ¿nos acostamos? —pregunta mientras echa azúcar en su café y lo revuelve concienzudamente.

¡Oh, vale! ¡Genial! ¿Y ahora tengo yo que darle explicaciones? Tomo una decisión cobarde y niego la mayor, a la mierda, si él estaba demasiado borracho como para acordarse, yo no estaba mejor… _ya, nena… pero no te olvides de los tres condones talla king size que decoran nuestro suelo… ni de la nominación al Nobel por la mejor bajada al pilón del año… _¡Cállate ya, puta vocecita de mierda!

Me encojo de hombros y rezo porque deje pasar el tema, pero siendo Ed dudo que lo deje pasar.

—Había tres condones al lado de la cama —susurra.

—Pues ayer cuando salí de casa no estaban allí… —murmuro de vuelta. ¿Qué insinúa? ¿Acaso piensa que además de un putón soy una guarra que no recoge los condones usados?

—Tenemos que hablar, en serio, Bells…—dice mientras se levanta y lleva su taza al fregadero—, pero entro en media hora y ahora no puedo. —Parece molesto y me pregunto internamente si es porque no podemos hablar ahora o si simplemente se arrepiente de haberse acostado conmigo aunque no pueda recordarlo. Se acerca a mí, me abraza y me planta un beso en la comisura de la boca, no en la mejilla, pero tampoco en los labios. _¡Olé sus cojones! Ahí, aclarando las cosas…_—. Yo… te quiero… muchísimo… eres mi mejor amiga, Bells, y no sé si podría ser feliz si no estuvieses en mi vida.

Estoy sujetando la cafetera, y juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no atizarle con ella en toda la cara. Se mete en mi habitación y al cabo de unos minutos sale. Está blanco como un papel, terriblemente pálido, casi asustado. _¡No me jodas! ¡Se os rompió un condón!_

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto preocupada. Vale, se ha portado como un auténtico gilipollas, pero parece auténticamente enfermo.

—Bells… —susurra— ¿tú? ¿tú…? ¿Tú eras _VIRGEN_?

Jódeme mundo. ¿Cómo coño lo sabe? _A ver… lumbreras. Suma dos más dos. Ha entrado en el cuarto a vestirse y habrá visto la prueba física en tu cama. _¿Prueba física? _Joder, nena… mira que eres cortita. ¿En serio creían que eras un genio? Habrá sangre en las sábanas…_

No le contesto. ¡Qué cojones! No le importa. Mi virginidad es mía y la pierdo con quien quiero y cuando quiero. _¡Toma! Eso sí que es una declaración de principios y lo demás son bromas. ¡Mi coño es mío y lo uso como quiero!_ Que piense lo que quiera, meda igual. Paso a su lado, decidida a meterme en el baño y darme una ducha que espero sea relajante antes de ir a trabajar.

—¡Bells! Joder ¡Bells!

He cerrado la puerta del baño para que no pueda entrar a darme la mañana. ¿No tenía que irse a trabajar? Pues ¡hala! ¡A tomar por culo! Me meto en la ducha, solo deseo un poco de agua caliente para poder relajar la tensión que tengo en los músculos, pero cuando abro el grifo sale un chorro helado que me deja temblando. _Te lo dije… el muy cabrón se ha acabado el agua caliente… _¡Mierda! No hay cosa que me joda más que ducharme en agua fría.

Tardo apenas tres minutos en ducharme, solo el cuerpo, no soportaría meter la cabeza debajo del agua, al menos mi pelo está lo suficientemente limpio. Me prometo a mí misma que me daré un baño de espuma relajante cuando llegue del trabajo esta tarde. Me pongo mi traje favorito para ir a trabajar. Es un pantalón negro de pinzas y un _blazer_ entallado del mismo color. Hoy tengo vista en el Juzgado, así que me pongo mi camisa de la suerte. Es de seda color turquesa. Un poco de maquillaje y un recogido práctico y funcional y ya estoy lista para enfrentarme a una nueva jornada laboral.

.

.

.

.

—Su turno, Srta. Swan…

—¿Eh? —Puedo oír las risillas del jurado y del público en la sala, la juez Sawyer me mira mal y mi asistente me pega un codazo mal disimulado para que me espabile.

—Su testigo —me recuerda el abogado defensor. Mierda. Ya estoy en la vista, joder, hoy estoy demasiado despistada. Miro al estrado y le echo un rápido vistazo al testigo. Es un policía. Lo sé por su uniforme, aunque no llego a verle la cara. Miro los papeles que tengo ante mí, en donde guardo una lista de los testigos, y busco al policía. Ruego internamente porque solo haya uno. ¡Bingo! Es el agente Jack Lawson. Me levanto de la silla y me dirijo al centro de la sala, cerca del estrado.

—Oficial Lawson… —comienzo a interrogarle mientras miro al jurado—, ¿podría, por favor, indicarnos por qué se hallaba en la zona en el momento del accidente?

—Estaba haciendo unas compras en el barrio. Me encanta la pastelería italiana que hay en la esquina. —Tiene una voz profunda y sexy. Giro la cabeza hacia esa voz y elevo la vista, por primera vez le miro realmente, a conciencia, y lo que me encuentro es a un hombre muy atractivo. Moreno, la sombra de su barba oscurece su mandíbula, aunque está bien afeitado. Tiene los hombros anchos y una boca totalmente besable. _¡Dios, qué labios! Apetece comérselos a bocados…_

—¿Vio usted el accidente? —pregunto tras una pausa demasiado larga en la que me he deleitado ante la vista. ¡Joder! ¡Está buenísimo! _Sí, nena, está buenísimo, pero fíate tú de las fuerzas del orden. El bomberito ya nos salió rana, me da que al poli le va también el rabo… _ ¡Ahí, puta voz interior! ¡Subiéndome el ánimo!

—Sí. La señora Veranchetti estaba cruzando por el paso de peatones, cuando fue arrollada por un Chevrolet Camaro que venía a una velocidad excesiva.

—¿Pudo reconocer al conductor?

—Le vi perfectamente, yo mismo le arresté aunque no estaba de servicio. Era el Sr. Jackson, aquí presente —dice mientras señala al acusado—. Lo esposé y lo encerré en su vehículo mientras atendía a la herida y llamaba a emergencias.

_Vaya… todo un héroe. ¿Ves, tonta? Un hombre como éste es lo que deberías buscar. Dejar de pensar tanto en Edward. Ya sabes cómo es y que nunca cambiará… _Oye, puta vocecilla de mierda, estoy tratando de trabajar, ¿podrías dejar de pensar en Edward durante unos minutos, joder? Además, ¿no decías que te olías que éste también era gay como M&M? ¿En qué quedamos?

—Eso hizo…

—Sí, señora.

—Gracias, oficial… No hay más preguntas. —Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo de nuevo a mi mesa, pero en el último momento me vuelvo a girar y miro al policía que ya se estaba levantando de la silla—. Un momento, agente… —Veo que se sienta y me mira curioso—. ¿Tiene usted alguna mujer a la que considere una amiga, su mejor amiga? —_¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo, nena? Cuando una deja de ser virgen pierde el himen, no las neuronas ni el coeficiente intelectual…_

El abogado defensor me mira raro, y si las miradas matasen, la que la juez me está dirigiendo ahora mismo ya me habría enviado a la morgue.

—Sí… —titubea.

—¿Y alguna vez le ha echado un polvo –o tres–, y a la mañana siguiente le ha dicho que no quiere perderla como amiga? —¡Oh, mierda! ¿Eso lo he dicho yo? La sala se ha vuelto loca, todo el mundo está murmurando y juro que puedo oír alguna carcajada.

—¡Protesto! —El abogado defensor se ha puesto en pie y me mira, alucinado. El pobre agente me mira, y lo veo debatirse entre contestarme o no, pero no llega a hacerlo porque se oye la voz de la juez.

—Admitida, que no conste en acta. Letrados, acérquense al estrado…

_¡Oh, oh! Ya has metido la pata Swan… _¡Es tu culpa, JodeBella! Si no estuvieras pensando en Ed durante toda la vista, yo no habría metido la pata de ésta manera.

—¿Se puede saber en qué está pensando, letrada? Esa pregunta ha estado totalmente fuera de lugar. —La juez parece enfadada, mucho… _¿Y te extraña? Le has preguntado a un poli, en el estrado, si se folla a sus amigas… ¿qué esperabas?_

—Solo trataba de establecer ante el jurado la altura moral del testigo. —_No me lo creo ni yo, nena, pero si cuela, cuela… _

—Señorita Swan, el testigo es un oficial de la Policía de Nueva York, condecorado en dos ocasiones, tal y como él mismo ha establecido cuando le han pedido que se identifique antes de comenzar su declaración. No creo que su pregunta sea necesaria.

—Le ruego me disculpe, señoría…

—Retírense… —Vuelvo a mi mesa con la cabeza baja, y cuando me siento no puedo evitar mirar al pobre agente Lawson. Tiene la mano bajo su barbilla pero su dedo índice está apoyado en su mejilla. Parece francamente divertido, de hecho puedes ver en su mirada que se está riendo, aunque sus labios no lo reflejen—. Se levanta la sesión, se retomará tras un receso de tres horas. —Puedo oír el golpe del mazo y veo a su señoría retirarse a su despacho. La he cagado, miserablemente, solo espero que no suponga que pierda el caso, porque si no mi jefe me matará, muy despacio. Meto toda mi documentación en mi maletín y me dispongo a ir a comer, he quedado con Alice en un restaurante que hay cerca de los juzgados.

—Señorita Swan. —Me quedo paralizada. Esa voz… es mi testigo, el mismo al que acabo de preguntar si se folla a sus amigas… por segunda vez el día de hoy me armo de valor para enfrentarme a un hombre, me giro y le observo fijamente a los ojos. Son preciosos, de color avellana—. ¿Me preguntaba si podríamos comer juntos…?

—Lo siento agente Lawson, pero tengo una cita para comer…

—Jack…

—¿Perdón?

—Llámame Jack —dice mientras me tiende la mano, la tomo sin dudarlo y noto su piel cálida.

—Bella —murmuro de vuelta, ya que él quiere que nos tuteemos. _Seguro… es solo cuestión de educación ¿verdad, Bells? No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que el poli éste es uno de los especímenes masculinos más follables que nos hemos topado en toda nuestra putísima vida…_

—Espero volver a verte, Bella. —Se lleva mi mano a su boca y deposita un suave beso en mis nudillos, que envía una corriente por todo mi cuerpo que hace que se me erice hasta el último pelo del cuerpo. _¡Dios! ¡Éste hombre es un orgasmo con patas!_—. Pronto…

Me quedo muda. ¿Qué podía decir después de eso? ¡Nada! ¡Nada en absoluto! Agito mi cabeza tratando de despejarme y salgo del edificio para encontrarme con Alice.

.

.

.

.

—¡Bells! —El grito de Rose me devuelve a la realidad.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—¿Te pregunté qué te parecen los planes para Acción de Gracias? Todos juntos, en la casa de Esme y Carlisle…

—Bien… ah… genial. —_Tu CI está bajando hoy a la velocidad de la luz nena, creo que ya está por debajo del de una babosa. _

—¿Se puede saber qué narices te pasa, Bella? —Alice está intrigada, notan que me pasa algo y me pregunto si, de alguna forma, pueden ver que ya no soy virgen.

—Bueno… yo… ayer…

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunta Rose.

—Creo que me acosté con Ed… —digo en voz baja, casi inaudible.

—¡Qué! —mis dos amigan chillan a coro y oigo a Alice gritar a pleno pulmón en mitad del comedor, mientras se levanta y tira la silla al suelo— ¡¿TE HAS FOLLADO A MI HERMANO?!

* * *

_**Bueno, ha llegado la hora de los agradecimientos. Muchas gracias a todos, pero en especial a todas estas personas que han compartido conmigo su opinión. No os podéis imaginar lo que me he reído con vuestros reviews.**_

_**Manue Peralta, cavendano13, maribe hernandez cullen, evetwilight, TaNiiaGG, Belkis lagos vasquez, EriM, Eve Runner, marieisahale, jesk, caritofornasier, MONIELITA CULLEN, Namikaze yuki, Gatita Cullen, CheryValh, karolay28, Eli Val, As, VAMPIREPRINCESSM, kerbel, Sheryl Villarreal, Carelymh, Cherryland, Any mary cullen, Blapagu, aandreacullen, camela, The Princess of the Dark, Gema'Arellano, ela fordyce, Sheyla18, bitha-granger, Angie Masen, Gretchen Cullen Masen, LicetSalvatore, Will Stewart de Pattinson, Aryam Shields Masen, Isa2289, vane cullen swant,Nadiia19, linda-swan, SalyLuna, eLiz cKs, zujeyane, Iku cSwan y LUPIA94**_

_**Bicos y hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Como siempre, cualquier cosa que reconozcáis es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento escribir esta loca historia.**_

_**Podéis estar al día de mis historias en mi grupo de Facebook: **_**_www. facebook groups / FANFIC. NOE /_**

_**y ver el trailer de esta historia aquí: www. youtube watch?v=X5RwYWHjUg4**_

_**Recordad quitar los espacios :)**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**Y si queréis dejar vuestra opinión en el recuadro que está al final de esta página, yo estaré más que feliz de leerla.**_

* * *

**Cita tres - Jack**

—¡Bella! —Oigo los golpes en la puerta, pero estoy en la bañera, dándome ese baño de espuma que me prometí esta mañana para compensar la ducha de agua fría –_que tuviste que darte por culpa de ese cabrón que se terminó el agua caliente… hijo de puta…–,_ con una copa de vino blanco, mi _iPod_ con un _playlist_ de Robin Thicke y velas aromáticas. _A ver nena, lo de las velitas y la música, vale, me parece una de esas tonterías románticas que hacemos las mujeres cuando no tenemos un hombre que nos las haga, pero lo del vino… ¿no tuviste ya ayer un buen pedo? ¿Necesitas volver a emborracharte? _—¡Bella! Por favor, abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar…

_Seamos sinceras, nena. No es que te estés dando un baño de espuma, no… lo que estás es cagada de miedo. Tienes miedo de abrirle la puerta y escuchar algo que no quieres oír. Cobarde. _Mira, JodeBella, apenas tengo recuerdos de cómo perdí la virginidad, y no quiero que me joda los pocos que tengo. _Vamos, su bajada al pilón._

—Me quedaré sentado aquí hasta que me abras —le oigo chillar. Pues espero que se haya traído una almohada o va a pasar una noche muy puta. Subo el volumen de la música para no escucharle. Definitivamente prefiero escuchar a Robin Thicke. Sumerjo la cabeza en el agua calentita y aguanto la respiración por un par de minutos antes de subir de nuevo a la superficie.

Ya no puedo escucharle, o se ha dado por vencido o por lo menos ha dejado de montar escándalo a la puerta de mi casa. Menos mal, la Srta. Hutcherson, una ancianita de aspecto amable pero con el carácter de un ermitaño malhumorado, no lo soportaría y acabaría llamando a la policía. _Eso sería genial tonta… imagínate que aparece ese poli buenorro… el del juicio, ese al que le preguntaste si se folla a sus amigas. _Decido no molestarme siquiera en contestar a mi vocecita puñetera y me miro la punta de los dedos. ¡Joder! Ya están como pasas.

Salgo de la bañera y agarro mi toalla favorita, es enorme y mullidita, afortunadamente Ed no la encontró ésta mañana o la habría utilizado él, estoy segura. Me envuelvo en ella mientras me seco el pelo, escurriéndolo bien. No suelo secarlo con secador, normalmente dejo que se seque solo ya que tengo el pelo ondulado y me gusta así. Me quito la toalla húmeda, miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que no me he traído la ropa. Da igual. Es la ventaja de vivir sola. Puedo salir del baño en pelotas y nadie me va a ver. Así que salgo bailando al ritmo de _Blurred Lines_.

Para cuando puedo escuchar a Robin cantar aquello de "You're the hottest bitch in this place" ya he llegado al salón, bailando desnuda. Oigo como algo cae al suelo y se hace añicos, me giro y me encuentro a Ed mirándome fijamente, y a sus pies una botella de vino totalmente rota. El problema más gordo, reconozcámoslo, no es Ed viéndome en pelotas —_claro que no, nena, ya te tiene más que vista… y catada_—, es que detrás de él están todos mis amigos: Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett. Pego un grito que podría despertar a los muertos, y eso provoca una reacción en cadena. Los tres hombres que yo creía hechos y derechos, gritan como nenazas y se tapan los ojos con la mano. Bueno, lo de taparse los ojos solo lo hacen Jasper y Emmett que parecen tener un mínimo de vergüenza. Ed ni siquiera lo intenta, sigue ahí de pie, mirándome con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Agarro el primer cojín que encuentro y me tapo como puedo.

—¿Se puede saber qué coño hacéis en mi casa?

—¡Joder, Bella! ¡Te he visto los melones! —chilla Emmett.

—Será los limones, Emmett —replica Jasper, haciendo evidente mi falta de pechonalidad. _Ten amigos para esto._

—¡Y el peluchín! —sigue chillando Em como si Jasper no hubiese hablado.

—Bella—me llama Edward— ¿podrías ponerte bien el cojín? Es que te estás tapando los limones pero tienes al aire tu… cosita.

Miro hacia abajo y veo que el puto cojín sólo me tapa hasta la cintura. Otra vez con todo el potorro al aire. Agarro otro cojín del sofá y me tapo la parte de abajo. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no le hice caso a Rose y compré los cojines más grandes?

—Aún no me habéis contestado. ¿Por qué estáis en mi casa? Y aún más importante ¿cómo coño habéis entrado?

Alice menea su llavero haciendo tintinear las llaves de mi apartamento. Cierto. Le di un juego por si perdía mis llaves, algo relativamente fácil.

—Rose y yo sólo venimos a prestarte apoyo moral después de la bomba que nos soltaste en el restaurante. Y tú —dice pegándole tremenda colleja a Ed—, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando para acostarte con Bella?

Edward se pone blanco como la leche, Jasper y Emmett se miran el uno al otro, alucinados, y luego se giran para mirar a Ed con cara de alelados. Rose se acerca al grupo y le da otra colleja a Edward que le hace temblar hasta las orejas.

—¡Auch! Pero ¿por qué me pegáis?

—¿¡TE HAS ACOSTADO CON BELLS?! —Si la señorita Hutcherson no había llamado aún a la policía, estoy segura que después del grito de Emmett lo hará.

—¿Vosotros dos sois pareja? —pregunta Jasper. _¡Ja! ¡Pareja, dice…! Más quisieras nena…_

—¡No! —chillo antes incluso de que Ed pueda abrir la boca, él no dice nada, sólo me mira. _Tienes la boca más grande que un buzón de correos, tontalabas. Ahora nunca sabremos qué es lo que habría dicho él… serás… ainsss… ¿pero cuándo te pararás a pensar antes de hablar?_

—Eres increíble, Ed —le espeta Alice—, pensé que al menos respetarías nuestro círculo de amigos, que no tratarías a mis amigas como lo haces con tus rubias descerebradas, pero ya veo que no, que tu amiguito —dice mientras le señala el paquete—, es incapaz siquiera de hacer esa distinción. Y tú —me señala con el dedo índice—, ¿en qué coño estabas pensando? —_En qué coño estabas pensando tampoco lo sé yo, más bien creo que estabas pensando con el coño, que se parece, pero no es exactamente lo mismo._

Técnicamente, no lo pensé… dudo que con todo el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo fuese capaz de hilvanar una sola idea coherente. _¿Una idea? Con el pedo que llevabas encima eras incapaz siquiera de encontrarte tu propio culo, aunque lo hayas llevado pegado siempre en el mismo sitio._

—Alice —digo a modo de advertencia. ¡Joder! Ya sé que es mi amiga y que se preocupa por mí, pero ¡coño!, ya tengo veinticuatro años… _¡Pfff! Para lo que te valen… veinticuatro años los tendrás, pero hay niñatas con más experiencia que tú. _Vale, JodeBella, puede que haya sido virgen hasta los veinticuatro, pero eso no me convierte en una niñata. _Porque tú lo digas…_

—¡Ni Alice ni leches! ¡Eras virgen, por el amor de Dios! Y vino éste cavernícola… —_a hacerte el favor_—,a arrebatarte tu virginidad así. —¿_Por qué no les dices a tus amigos que se vayan, y que se quede el garrulo para asegurarse de que te la ha quitado? No vaya a ser que aún haya quedado algo. _Mujer, arrebatarme… tampoco es que le tuviera tanto aprecio. Se la puede llevar enterita… _y si quiere repetir tampoco te quejas ¿verdad? Solo tienes que echar a tus amigos, tirar los cojines al suelo, agarrar al "Follador Enmascarado" por los pelos y arrastrarlo hasta la cueva, a lo troglodita. Solo te falta el garrote y… ¡ah, no! Si en pelotas ya estás…_

Jasper y Emmett le miran mal. Desde el mismo instante en el que me conocieron me han tratado como si fuese su hermanita pequeña… como a una jodida adolescente a la que su cita para el baile de graduación sólo se quiere tirar. Pero seamos sinceros. Tengo veinticuatro, no dieciséis… ya soy grandecita para decidir a quién meto en mi cama y a quién no.

—¡Joder, Ed! ¿Con Bells? ¿En serio? ¿Pero no decías que era como tu hermanita pequeña? —Jasper parece incrédulo. ¿Tan difícil es de creer que un hombre quiera acostarse conmigo? La puta diferencia de edad con los chicos del grupo nunca dejará de ser un problema. Jasper y Rose son mellizos, al igual que Alice y Edward. Emmett es dos años mayor que ellos. Y luego estoy yo. La niña que a los catorce años se saltó varios cursos y se vio metida de lleno en un curso con gente de dieciocho. Rose y Alice me adoptaron casi como mascota, y durante años me han ido guiando por mi adolescencia, enseñándome a vestirme y a maquillarme ya que mi madre no estaba conmigo. En cuanto a los chicos, bueno, ellos siempre me vieron como a una hermanita pequeña, evidentemente ninguno de ellos me vio jamás como una mujer. Jasper y Emmett están enamorados, pero siempre pensé que en algún momento de mi vida Edward abriría los ojos y se daría cuenta de que ya no era una niña, supongo que lo ha hecho, pero eso no significa que me vea como algo más. He sido sólo un polvo de una noche, como cualquiera de sus rubias teñidas, y eso me cabrea. Mucho.

—Ahora mismo tengo ganas de darte un puñetazo, Ed. —_Pues ya somos dos grandote, ponte a la cola. _Emmett parece cabreado, siempre ha sido muy protector conmigo. Jasper ha sido como un consejero, dispuesto a escucharme cada vez que lo necesitaba. Y Ed, bueno, Ed siempre ha pasado de mí en ese sentido, he sido su paño de lágrimas en la época en la que la primera rubia de bote –Tanya– no le daba ni la hora, y luego he sido una especie de contable. Soy la que mantiene al día la lista de sus ligues, la que le escucha todas sus historias y la que le provee de cerveza y comida italiana. _Ya sabes por qué te considera su mejor amiga… debes ser la única mujer con la que habla para decir algo más que guarradas…_

—No sé por qué tengo que daros explicaciones —dice Ed muy seguro de sí mismo—, eso es algo que solo nos incumbe a Bella y a mí.

Decido que ya estoy harta de escucharles, así que me voy a mi habitación a vestirme. Puedo escuchar sus gritos en la sala. Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett están echándole una buena bronca. Los cuatro han armado mi defensa y están atacando a Ed por todas partes. Escucho el timbre de la puerta y voy a abrir, pasando a su lado mientras discuten sin que se den cuenta. Lo primero que veo es un uniforme azul. Al final la Srta. Hutcherson sí ha debido llamar a la policía para quejarse por el ruido. Suspiro profundamente, dispuesta a enfrentarme a las fuerzas del orden para no acabar todos discutiendo en los calabozos de la comisaría más cercana, pero cuando levanto la vista me encuentro frente a frente con el agente Lawson.

—¡Jack! —exclamo sorprendida. _Pues ya es casualidad, nena, que el poli que viene a detenerte por escándalo sea el mismo al que le has preguntado si se folla a sus amigas_—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería verte. —Las piernas comienzan a temblarme, tiene una voz profunda y sexy. Respiro aliviada cuando me doy cuenta que no viene porque la Srta. Hutcherson se haya quejado, no. Ha venido por mí. POR MÍ. Éste pedazo de monumento viene a verme a MÍ. Miro a mi espalda y veo a mis cinco amigos discutiendo y siento ganas de huir. Puedo oír a Ed decir algo como "no somos nada, solo pillamos un pedo monumental y no sé cómo, acabamos follando". Me cabrea escucharlo, así que agarro el abrigo del perchero, me calzo, tomo las llaves y el bolso del mueble de la entrada y salgo al rellano.

—Vamos —le digo, y me siento como una cría haciendo una travesura, como si me estuviese escapando de mis padres mientras ellos hablan para decidir cuál sería mi castigo por ser una niña mala. Aunque no están hablando de eso, sino de mi –escasa– vida sexual.

—Pero tus amigos están en tu casa —murmura él.

—No se darán ni cuenta que me he ido, no te preocupes. —Río y él se ríe conmigo. Me ayuda a ponerme el abrigo y puedo sentir sus dedos acariciando mi piel. _¡Dios! Ese hombre es…_ _¡uff! Caliente_—. ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto.

Sonríe y tiene una de esas sonrisas que parecen estar prometiéndote maravillas. Sus labios son carnosos y me descubro a mí misma mirándolos fijamente, preguntándome a qué sabrán. Deseo besarlo e inconscientemente me acerco a él un poco más. Creo que lo nota y desliza su brazo sobre mis hombros, acercándome a su costado y dándome calor.

—Pensé que era usted más tímida, Srta. Swan…

¿Tímida? ¿Yo? Sí, supongo que sí, pero hoy me siento más valiente. No sé por qué. Quizás porque estoy enfadada con Ed y con los que se supone que son mis amigos… _sí, sobre todo con esos que llaman "limones" a tus tetas… cabrones… _Sonrío y bajo la mirada al suelo, de repente sí me siento tímida, demasiado.

—Eso está mejor. —Con su mano libre acaricia mi mejilla y sus dedos sujetan mi mentón, levantando mi rostro hacia el suyo. Hemos dejado de andar y estamos frente a frente, le veo bajar su cabeza y acercarse despacio a mi boca. _Éste beso va a ser la hostia, nena… creo que éste hombre será capaz de hacer que te corras solo con un beso. ¿Llevas las bragas bien sujetas? No te olvides de comprobar que no se te han caído al suelo. _No sé si voy a correrme o no, de lo que estoy segura es que me excita, mucho. Sus labios se posan sobre los míos, al principio con dulzura, suavemente, pero poco a poco el beso se convierte en algo mucho más excitante, es exigente y duro. _Agárrale el culo y no lo sueltes, nena, que esto promete_—. He tenido ganas de besarte desde que te vi en el juzgado sentada en tu mesa, con la vista fija en tus papeles.

No soy capaz de mirarle a los ojos, su mirada es intensa e incluso atemorizante. No quiero decir que piense que me va a hacer daño, sino que me hace sentir desnuda, vulnerable, moldeable, capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa que me pida.

—Te invito a cenar —susurra—, en mi casa.

No digo nada, sólo asiento en silencio y dejo que me arrastre hasta un taxi. No sé cómo lo hace, yo tardo una eternidad en conseguir que un taxi me pare, pero él sólo levanta la mano y en apenas unos segundos ya tenemos un medio de transporte. Agradezco el calor de la cabina ya que estoy temblando. Quiero echarle la culpa al frío, pero creo que en realidad él es el culpable. Nunca había actuado así, de una forma tan impulsiva. Soy consciente de lo que va a pasar. La tensión entre nosotros es más que palpable. Quiero tocarle, mucho, y en lugares no demasiado decorosos, pero aún me resulta bochornoso. Puede que a efectos prácticos ya no sea virgen, pero en realidad sólo me falta esa estúpida telita. Dado que no recuerdo nada de lo que ha pasado entre Ed y yo —_técnicamente, eso no es verdad, nena… te acuerdas perfectamente de cómo buceó entre tus piernas_—, sigo estando como estaba. No sé cómo comportarme con un hombre y me da muchísima vergüenza que me vea desnuda. Él está sujetando mi mano y la aprieta con suavidad, pero con firmeza.

—¿Estás bien?

Sonrío. Es muy amable, se preocupa por mis sentimientos y eso me gusta. Asiento y le miro, pero su mirada sigue siendo intensa y nota el rubor en mis mejillas. Él se ríe suavemente y agita la cabeza.

—¿Segura? Oye, me gustas muchísimo, Bella, pero no quiero que te sientas incómoda u obligada a venir si no es lo que quieres…

—¡Sí, quiero! —chillo apresurada y eso hace que él suelte una pequeña carcajada. _Serás idiota… casi ha sonado como si estuvieses aceptando casarte con él. Aún no ha sacado el anillo de compromiso, tonta… no te apresures que lo espantas._

Hemos cruzado el puente de Brooklyn y llegamos a una zona llena de viviendas unifamiliares. El taxi se detiene ante una con la fachada de ladrillo rojo y amplios ventanales. Es preciosa. Jack paga el taxi y se baja, está sujetando la puerta mientras yo bajo y la cierra con suavidad. El taxi se va y soy consciente de repente de la enormidad de lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy sola, con un hombre al que prácticamente no conozco, a punto de entrar en su casa. Su mano coge la mía y tira por ella, instándome a caminar hacia la entrada. Percibo su calor y hace que me olvide de todas mis dudas. _Nena, es un poli condecorado. ¿Qué podría hacerte? No podrías estar más segura con ningún otro hombre. Sólo relájate. Recuerda que queremos olvidarnos de Ed. _Y la mejor forma de olvidarme de Ed, según tú, puta vocecita de los cojones, ¿es recordármelo justamente ahora? Hija de la grandísima puta… _¡Oye! Que no soy más que una manifestación de tu subconsciente, garrula. Vamos, que tú y yo somos la misma persona…_

Entramos en su casa, es muy amplia y cálida. Hay un enorme salón con una preciosa chimenea que ya está encendida, y una cocina increíble con una gran isla. Jack me ayuda a sacarme el abrigo y lo cuelga en un armario que hay en la entrada.

—¿Te gusta la comida india? —me pregunta—. No sabía si querrías venir, pero por si acaso, preparé curry. ¿Te apetece?

—Nunca lo he comido —lo reconozco, siempre he sido muy rara para los sabores nuevos, pero no puedo evitar sentirme tentada. Me guía hasta una mesa baja, todo está dispuesto ya, le veo encender las velas y señalarme un cojín que hay en el suelo. Miro a los lados y me doy cuenta de que no hay cubiertos. Él se da cuenta, coge un poco entre sus dedos y me lo ofrece. Abro la boca y puedo notar sus dedos sobre mi lengua, chupo, fuerte, y un gemido se escapa de sus labios. Durante un buen rato nos alimentamos mutuamente, disfrutando del sabor de la comida y de nuestro propio sabor. Me ofrece una copa con bebida, es dulce y está fresca, noto el líquido bajar por mi garganta. Me gusta la sensación y cierro los ojos, extasiada. Me limpia los dedos con su lengua hasta dejarlos perfectamente pulcros.

—Eres preciosa… —susurra mientras sus dedos serpentean por mi mejilla hasta mi cuello. Puedo sentir un cosquilleo recorriendo todo mi cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza. Todo es perfecto, él, la cena, la luz, la bebida… y me descubro a mí misma deseando más. Deseo a ese hombre debajo de mí, desnudo, enterrándose en mi cuerpo, moviéndose conmigo hasta alcanzar la cima del placer… y gimo. Su mano baja por mi espalda hasta que encuentra el cierre de mi cremallera y lo desliza con suavidad hacia abajo, abriéndola. Con delicadeza aparta la tela de mis hombros y la retira, dejándome desnuda de cintura para arriba. Una de las ventajas de tener poco pecho es que no necesitas llevar sujetador. _Mira, por fin le encuentras una utilidad a tener granos en vez de tetas, no necesitas estorbosas prendas de ropa interior…_—. Levántate.

Y lo hago. Sin dudarlo. Para qué voy a negarlo, le deseo. _Lo que te pasa, nena, es que estás más salida que el palo de una escoba. Si llegas a estar más caliente, te saldría vapor por las orejas…. _Sus manos arrastran mi vestido sobre mis muslos, la tela se desliza suavemente por la seda de mis medias. _Menos mal que teníamos otro par… por cierto ¿te has depilado? _Mierda… ¿me he depilado? Piensa, Bella, piensa… _¿Axilas?_ Depiladas. _¿Piernas?_ Depiladas. _¿Ingles?_ Depiladas. _¿Potorro? _¿Potorro? ¡Mierda! No me lo he arreglado, no es que sea la selva del Amazonas —_menos mal, porque si te lo llega a ver tal y como estaba hace un mes, antes de follarte tendría que explorarlo, como el Dr. Livingstone, internándose en la maleza a golpe de machete_—, pero tampoco es el desierto de Arizona… _Nena, decídete… ¿hay flora o no hay flora? _Tiene estado peor… _al menos no hay fauna…_

Sus dedos se mueven con delicadeza sobre la piel de mis muslos que está expuesta, entre mis medias y mis braguitas. Miro hacia abajo preocupada. ¿Qué bragas me he puesto? ¡Menos mal! Son unas braguitas pequeñas de encaje negro, que me regaló Alice las Navidades pasadas esperando que en éste año pudiese estrenarme de una putísima vez. _¡Y lo has conseguido, nena! ¡Por los pelos pero lo has hecho! _Siento como la tela se desliza por mis piernas, y cuando quiero darme cuenta, estoy sin ropa interior, aunque mis medias siguen en su sitio. Ha preparado una cama con cojines y me pide que me siente.

—Recuéstate —dice con un matiz de lujuria en su voz—, quiero verte —_¡Eh, hola! Estoy aquí, tontito… ya puedes verme._ Le miro con un gesto que le deja claro que no entiendo a qué se refiere. Él sonríe y desliza su lengua sobre su labio inferior—. Vamos nena… hazlo.

No sé por qué, pero le hago caso. Tengo poca experiencia en esto —_¿Poca? ¿Poca? Por lo que sabemos, el garrulo que te quitó la virginidad podía haberse corrido mientras trataba de ponerse un condón, así que no sabemos con seguridad si te han estrenado ahí abajo_—, pero él parece tener bastante, así que decido dejarme llevar y me recuesto sobre el lecho que ha preparado al lado de la chimenea.

—Abre las piernas… —¿¡Qué!? —. Hazlo, quiero verte…

_¡Será degenerado! ¡Quiere que le enseñes el coño, así, con toda ésta luz! ¡Venga, todo el mondongo al aire! _Me pongo colorada hasta la raíz del cabello. ¡Qué vergüenza! No, en serio, me da mucho apuro que me vea así, toda la cosa…

—Sé una buena chica y obedéceme, Bella. Quiero verte, quiero ver tu coño… ¡ahora!

Tímidamente, separo un poco las rodillas.

—Más… —No fue un murmullo, o un susurro, eso fue un gemido en toda regla. _Desde luego, tienes una suerte con los hombres…_—. Ábrelas más, quiero verte bien.

Lo hago y sé que toda yo debo ser de un color rojo brillante en éste preciso instante, podrían utilizarme como luz para un semáforo.

Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y mira fijamente mis partes durante unos minutos antes de decir algo.

—Es perfecto. ¡Oh, Bella! Si pudieras verlo… es rosado y brillante… es… precioso.

Por fin me toca, acaricia con sus dedos la piel de mis piernas, acercándose cada segundo que pasa un poco más a mi sexo. Sus dedos se deslizan sobre mis pliegues húmedos. ¿Cuándo me humedecí tanto? Ni siquiera me había tocado hasta hace unos segundos… sólo me había mirado.

—Mírate… ¡estás empapada! —Sus dedos se separan de mi cuerpo y puedo ver cómo se los mete en la boca y los chupa. ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Es jodidamente caliente! Se quita la camisa y la lanza al aire, despreocupado. Luego es el turno del cinturón, pero no lo lanza, sino que toma mis manos y las sujeta con él. _¿Desde cuándo te van éstas cosas, nena? Has leído demasiadas veces "Cincuenta sombras". _Oye JodeBella… que la idea no ha sido mía…—. ¿Confías en mí? —pregunta una vez que ya me tiene bien sujeta y con las manos sobre mi cabeza. Asiento—. Dilo, nena… ¿confías en mí?

—Sí… —gimo.

Una de sus manos mantiene a las mías sobre mi cabeza, sus labios se acercan a mi cuello, me besa mientras su boca se desliza sobre mi clavícula hacia mis pechos. Mete uno de mis senos en su boca, mientras su mano libre se ocupa del otro. Puedo sentir sus dientes, su lengua sobre mis pezones, sus dedos pellizcándolos suavemente. Está encima de mí, entre mis piernas abiertas, pero aún no se ha quitado el pantalón. Puedo notar su erección pulsando bajo la tela, de vez en cuando roza mi sexo con el suyo y me descubro deseando que ya no haya barreras. Pero él tiene otras ideas, sigue descendiendo sobre mi cuerpo. Ha liberado mis manos y yo intento abrazarlo.

—No, nena… deja las manos sobre tu cabeza… —Le obedezco, no sé por qué, pero lo hago.

Tengo su lengua en mi ombligo y sigue bajando, despacio, demasiado despacio. Sus manos están ahora en mis piernas, acariciándolas, subiendo y bajando por el interior de mis muslos pero sin llegar a tocarme en el lugar que ansío que me toque. Coge una de las copas que hay sobre la mesa, llena del delicioso y dulce refresco que tomamos antes, y lo derrama sobre mi cuerpo. Está frío y el contraste con el calor de mi piel es agradable. Se dedica a retirarlo con la lengua, acariciando hasta el último rincón de piel libre, bajando imparable hacia mi sexo. Cuando noto por primera vez su lengua entre mis pliegues pego un bote, y un recuerdo atraviesa mi mente. Uno de un hombre con pelo color bronce en lugar del moreno que tengo entre mis piernas. Puedo recordar nuestras risas y soy consciente de la diferencia. Con Ed no era solo sexo, al menos no por mi parte, en mi recuerdo los dos nos reímos, ahora es distinto. Probablemente es el momento más erótico de mi vida —_lo cual no es difícil si tenemos en cuenta los momentos "eróticos" que has vivido_—, pero le falta algo. Decido apartar esa idea de mi mente y me dejo llevar por las sensaciones. Y ¡oh, Dios! ¡Qué sensaciones! El deseo líquido recorre mi cuerpo, calentándome, casi como si fuese lava ardiente en mis venas, para finalmente agruparse en mi sexo, húmedo y cálido. Estoy a punto de estallar. Lo siento formándose en mi vientre, mientras él sigue atormentando mi clítoris con su lengua, mi sexo con sus dedos, y de repente le siento tocarme en un punto que no sabía ni que existía, pero que me lanza sin paracaídas al orgasmo más salvaje que he sentido jamás. Grito, lúbrica, su nombre y siento mis miembros relajarse.

—Sabes mejor de lo que imaginaba…

Mete una de sus manos en uno de sus bolsillos y saca un pequeño envoltorio plateado. Lo deja sobre la mesa y se levanta para quitarse el resto de su ropa. Los pantalones caen al suelo y descubro, extasiada, que no lleva nada debajo. Agarra el paquetito plateado y lo abre con los dientes, mientras yo le miro embelesada. Puedo ver su erección y tengo que tragar grueso. Es grande, muy grande. _¡Ay, mi pobre cuevita!_ Desliza el condón, desenrollándolo con cuidado sobre su polla.

—Quiero follarte… —_¡y yo que me folles!_ —, duro.

_¡Oh, sí! ¡Gracias Señor!_

—Gírate. —Le miro extrañada… ¿qué ha dicho?—. Date la vuelta, vamos…

Me ayuda a girarme para quedar boca abajo. Como tengo las manos atadas no puedo sostenerme, así que mi cara y mi pecho reposan sobre los cojines, pero mi culo está elevado. No puedo moverme bien y me siento expuesta. Sé que está detrás de mí, mirando mi trasero fijamente. Sus dedos se deslizan entre mis nalgas y juguetean un poco con mi culo. _¡Ah, no… eso sí que no! Somos vírgenes anales y no queremos dejar de serlo._

—Algún día… —Suspira.

Se sitúa detrás de mí, acomoda su polla en mi entrada, y me penetra fuerte, mientras me da un azote que me deja temblando. Grito sorprendida por el azote y por notar que me ha gustado. Sale completamente de mí y vuelve a entrar de golpe. Adquiere un ritmo, sus embestidas no me dan un respiro, y cuando creo que va a correrse vuelve a azotarme una vez más. Mi culo se contrae por el golpe y noto que lo aprieto en mi interior, mientras me corro por segunda vez. Él se corre conmigo y termina acostado sobre mi cuerpo exhausto.

—Dios, nena… eres justo como creí que eras… estrecha y apretada. Tu coño es suave y cálido, tanto que podría pasarme la vida dentro de ti. —Su lengua recorre mi cuello desde mi oído a la clavícula, mis piernas se han convertido en gelatina—. ¿Puedes moverte? —dice mientras se levanta, tras haber liberado mis manos. Yo sólo asiento—. Ven. Quiero mostrarte algo. —Me tiende su mano y yo le sujeto. Nos levantamos del suelo, gloriosamente desnudos, y caminamos hacia una de las habitaciones. _¿Vamos a repetir? ¡Yupi!_

Enciende las luces.

¡Oh. Dios. Mío! ¿En dónde coño me he metido? Ante mí tengo un cuarto salido de uno de esos libros de BDSM que tan famosos son ahora. Las paredes son de un color granate, en el centro hay una cama, si se le puede llamar así a ese potro de tortura, con esposas en las cuatro esquinas… _¡Joder, para el policía! Parece que le va lo de esposar a la gente. A eso le llamo yo traerse el trabajo a casa. _En una de las esquinas hay una enorme cruz de madera con sujeciones para las muñecas y los tobillos, y colgados de la pared se pueden ver un sinfín de artilugios que no quiero ni imaginarme para qué sirvan. Trago grueso. Nunca pensé que podría ver algo así. Estoy nerviosa y creo que él lo nota. Doy un paso atrás pero él me sujeta por el codo, impidiéndome que retroceda. Le miro, y creo que puede notar el pánico en mis ojos porque afloja su agarre.

—Tranquila, Bella.

—Oye… éste no es mi rollo —le explico. _Como si supieras cuál es tu rollo. Hoy has tenido tu primera relación sexual. _Eso no es verdad, puta vocecita de mierda. Mi primera relación sexual fue con Ed, y lo sabes._ Vale, pero no te acuerdas, así que, a efectos prácticos…_

—Sé que no tienes mucha experiencia —dice, y me pregunto cómo coño lo sabe—, pero creo que eres una sumisa nata…

¿¡Yo!? ¿Una sumisa? ¿Yo? Tiene que estar de coña. Una fusta de cuero trenzado llama mi atención, y por un segundo, un único segundo, me pregunto qué se sentirá al ser azotada con él, pero enseguida desecho ese pensamiento sacudiendo mi cabeza, y le miro.

—Sólo te pido la oportunidad de mostrártelo, Bella. ¿No te ha gustado lo que hemos hecho?

¿Qué si me ha gustado? Coño, gustarme… sí que me gustó. _¿Sólo? Reconócelo, nena, te corriste como una p… _—Oye JodeBella, un poquito de respeto—. _Va a ser que te gusta el sexo, guarrillo… _

—Iremos poco a poco, explorando tus límites, y si algo no te gusta, sólo tienes que decir tu palabra de seguridad…

¿En serio? ¿Voy a tener una de esas palabras de seguridad? _Sí, y la usarás en cuanto te golpee por primera vez con una de esas varas…_

—Voy un momento al baño, siéntete libre de curiosear todo lo que quieras, te dejaré unos minutos y cuando vuelva… podremos tener nuestra primera sesión, si tú finalmente te decides… —Acaricia mi mejilla con dulzura y me besa en la comisura de los labios.

Le veo alejarse por el pasillo, enseñándome esas nalgas firmes y prietas que me dan ganas de morder, pero en cuanto se aleja de mi vista y vuelvo a mirar todo lo que me rodea, me asusto como la mierda, salgo al salón dejando atrás la mazmorra del terror. Me pregunto si la Santa Inquisición disponía de unas instalaciones parecidas… joder… Torquemada tenía que ser un cabrón pervertido… Trato de localizar mi ropa, encuentro rápidamente mi vestido, pero las bragas han desaparecido en combate. Revuelvo los almohadones como una posesa, los lanzo al aire y finalmente mis bragas aparecen en la ranura que hay entre los cojines del sofá. Me visto todo lo rápido que puedo. En cualquier momento el Amo del Calabozo saldrá del baño y reconozcámoslo, no tengo los ovarios de enfrentarlo. Como dice el dicho, marica el último, o siendo más políticamente correcta: "De valientes está el cementerio lleno". Agarro mis cosas y huyo como una cobarde, sin mirar atrás. . Ya lo dice el refrán "mejor decir aquí corrió —_y se corrió_—, que aquí murió".

* * *

**_Hora de dar las gracias. En primer lugar a cuatro personas muy importantes para mí: May, Salem, Esmeralda y Sarai que soportan estoicamente mis neurosis y me ofrecen sus increíbles consejos. Bicos y miles de gracias nenas._**

**_A todos aquellos que seguís la historia, la ponéis en favoritos o me dejáis vuestros comentarios de forma anónima. Gracias por leer._**

**_Y a Manue Peralta, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, EriM, nath89, MONIELITA CULLEN, mpgutier, gavm, caritofornasier, evelyn galvan, bitha-granger, Shibubi, Yoa. P. Stewart, marieisahale, yolita, Loonydraconian, Mahite, Eve Runner, Eli Val, camela, Shery Villareal, aandycullen, Estrella viajera, belkis lagos vasquez, jhanulita, Cherryland, Gema'Arellano, Nadiia16, BeaGiil, nesines, Angie Masen, sheyla18, Blapagu, JustBelieveP, Gatita Cullen, pili, dulcesito, Magui de Cullen, Evetwilight11, Salyluna, karolay28, ela fordyce, Ise2289, albi-yo, thequeenredforever, LizzieSwanCullen, zujeyane, karina roman, Gretchen CullenMasen, Aryam Shields Masen, Iku cSwan, Namikaze yuki, kerbel, MilaStorm27, Barbie, DiAnA FeR, vane cullen swant, viivii alice, cerezo 123 y Anilu-Belikov… muchas gracias por dejarme vuestros preciosos reviews. Me río muchísimo con ellos._**

**_Bicos y hasta el próximo capi!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Como siempre, cualquier cosa que reconozcáis es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento escribir esta loca historia.**_

_**Podéis estar al día de mis historias en mi grupo de Facebook: www. facebook . groups / FANFIC. NOE /**_

_**y ver el trailer de esta historia aquí: www .youtube watch?v=X5RwYWHjUg4 Recordad quitar los espacios :)**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**Y si queréis dejar vuestra opinión en el recuadro que está al final de esta página, yo estaré más que feliz de leerla.**_

* * *

He tenido una puta semana de mierda. Una total, completa y jodida semana de mierda. Y todo por culpa de Ed. _Y de Jack, nena, no te olvides de Jack, o ¿va a ser culpa de Ed que te hayas follado a Torquemada 2.0? _Llevo todo éste tiempo casi sin poder dormir. Cuando llegué a mi casa, los ocupas ilegales –o sea, mis amigos interesados en hablar acerca de mi vida sexual– ya la habían desalojado. Me metí en cama aún alucinada, no solo por el polvazo que acababa de echar, sino por encontrarme la Mazmorra de los Horrores en casa de un ¡poli! Además, no podía evitar sentirme mal conmigo misma. Sé que puede parecer una gilipollez, pero sentía que había engañado a Ed. _¿Engañarlo? ¿Con el poli? En primer lugar, no tienes una relación con Ed, así que es imposible que lo engañases y en segundo lugar, a lo mejor los podías presentar y que el poli le enseñe un par de trucos…_

Durante todos estos días, Ed me deseó buenas noches como siempre, pero por alguna extraña razón, ahora siento que significa algo más. Yo no he respondido nunca, no quiero que él sepa que estoy en casa, no quiero que se sienta tentado a venir a verme. Ha llamado un par de veces a mi puerta, pero hago como que no estoy. No soy capaz de enfrentarme a él a solas. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que me diga que no ha significado nada y que quiere que sigamos siendo amigos? A la mierda. No lo quiero como amigo… ya no. _Lo que te pasa, nena, es que le has echado una catadita y ahora no quieres ni pensar en no comértelo entero. Lo mismo que hacías con los Toblerone cuando eras pequeña… "solo me voy a comer un triangulito…" ¿un triangulito? Mis cojones. Te comías la puta tableta entera._

Me levanto de la cama –más bien debería decir que me arrastro fuera de la cama– y decido ir a la piscina a relajarme un poco. Voy a la cocina y veo el contestador automático con veinte mensajes. Veinte. Mierda. Todos mis amigos deben estar intentando hablar conmigo, pero no tengo ganas ni fuerzas para aguantarles. Ni siquiera he echado un vistazo al puto contestador en toda la semana. He estado en modo robot. Me levanto, como, trabajo y vuelvo a dormir, todo en ciclos de veinticuatro horas, todo para no pensar, para no enfrentarme a la realidad.

Decido que ya es el momento de enfrentarme al mundo real que llevo evitando desde el lunes pasado, así que pulso el botón para escucharlos, después de toda una semana sin hacerlo.

—_Bella, llámame cuando oigas esto. Desapareciste de tu apartamento y estamos preocupados, por favor._ —Alice. El mensaje debe ser del mismo lunes. Estamos a sábado y aún no he hablado con ellos.

—_Cariño, siento lo que pasó, en serio. Creo que nos excedimos, no tenemos derecho a meternos en tu vida. Llámame. Quiero saber que estás bien_. —Rose. Al menos reconoce que se han pasado varios pueblos…

—_Bella… tenemos que hablar_ —Edward—, _por favor, ven a mi casa y hablemos. No quiero dejar las cosas así contigo. Por favor._

—_¡TE HE VISTO LOS LIMONES!_ —pobre Emmett, creo que se ha quedado traumatizado. _No te preocupes… lo habrías traumatizado más si tus pechos se pareciesen a los de Samantha Fox… o a los de Pamela Anderson… Tus pechos no tienen la capacidad de traumatizar a nadie… no tienes…_

—_Bella, sé que estás en casa. Te oigo llegar, pero no me abres la puerta ni contestas a mis llamadas. Por favor, Bella, necesito hablar urgentemente contigo. Necesito hacerlo. Por favor, por favor, nena, llámame o pásate por casa. Por favor_. —Ed parece bastante desesperado. _Pues que se joda._

—_Han pasado dos días y todavía no sé nada de ti, Bella. ¿Estás bien? Por favor, llámame. Necesito hablar contigo. Lo siento_. —Alice parecía francamente preocupada.

—_Bella… te he llamado al trabajo, pero estabas en una vista._ —La oigo suspirar y se detiene durante unos segundos—_. Así que estás bien, no has desaparecido ni estás enferma, pero eso me deja aún más preocupada… siento todo lo que pasó… quizás no debí meterm… _—Creo que el tiempo del mensaje se acabó.

—_No debí meterme, eres mayorcita y sabes como es mi hermano. Lo siento. De verdad, por favor Bella, llámame_. —Alice parece bastante arrepentida.

—_Bella…_ —Emmett otra vez, no… no vuelvas a chillar en mi teléfono que me has visto las tetas…—, _Rose está muy preocupada por ti. Está esperando que la llames, porque quiere darte tu espacio, pero creo que ha mirado más veces la pantalla en estos días de lo que la había mirado desde que compró el teléfono. Por favor, llámala…_

La llamada se corta ahí.

—_Por cierto ¡te he visto el peluchín!_ —No puedo reprimir una sonrisa. Emmett puede tener la apariencia de un oso, pero es un oso amoroso._ Sí, sí… oso amoroso… oso calentorro diría yo, porque te ha dejado dos mensajes: uno para decirte que te había visto las tetas y el otro para recordarte que también te ha visto el coño… _

—_Bella, soy yo de nuevo_ —Esa voz me pone… _cachonda… reconócelo, es el primer paso para superarlo. La voz de Edward te pone cachonda, burra, salida… _vale, vale, puta vocecilla de mierda, ya he entendido el punto—_, he estado pensando… ésta situación es extraña, y tenemos que hablarlo. Lo que te dije es cierto. No quiero perderte._

—_Bells, cariño… por favor. Habla conmigo. Solo tienes que llamar a la puerta de al lado. Por favor._

—_Puedo oírte en tu habitación… ¿has estado llorando? Bella, por favor, habla conmigo._ —_¿A qué se dedica este tío? ¿A pegar la oreja a la pared para espiarte? Si va a ser un pervertido, podía hacer algo más, no sé, como colarse en tu habitación, de noche… y repetir lo del otro día._

—_Eres la mujer más testaruda que he conocido jamás. Sé que me he pasado al meterme así entre tú y mi hermano, pero ¡es que me preocupo por ti! Por favor, Bella… llámame._

—_Bella… soy Rose. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme de verdad. Lo siento. No quiero perderte como amiga, sabes que te adoro. Lamento haberme comportado así contigo. Por favor, devuélveme la llamada._

—_Bella, soy Jasper. Alice se pasa las noches llorando. Sé que no se comportó muy bien contigo, pero…_ —suspira—_, lo hizo porque se preocupa por ti. Por favor, llámala._

—_Bella… nena, de verdad que necesitamos aclarar esto. Tenemos que hablarlo, por favor. ¡Mierda! Odio éste puto contestador… _ —_Pobrecito… no le gusta hablar con maquinitas… hombres…_

—_¿Estás en casa? He estado llamando a tu puerta, pero no me abres… Contéstame, por favor. Coge el puto teléfono… ¡Joder, Bells!_

—_¿Has vuelto a llorar esta noche? Bells, por favor… habla conmigo…_

—_Bella… te echo de menos… jamás me imaginé que te necesitaría tanto._ —¿Soy yo o parece que está borracho? _No eres tú… está como una puta cuba…_—. _Te necesito… ¿¡Estás contenta!? ¡Joder! Te necesito…_

Puede que él me necesite… pero ahora mismo yo no puedo, ni quiero, pensar en lo que ha sucedido entre los dos. _Cobarde_. Ya lo sé, JodeBella… soy una puta cobarde, pero no puedo enfrentarme a ellos, mucho menos a Ed. Decido que no saldré por la puerta, no. Podría encontrarme a Ed en el pasillo, o en el ascensor, o en el portal. Así que tomo mi bolsa de deportes y salgo por las escaleras de incendio. _Joder, nena… ya estás rozando la paranoia. Creo que necesitas que te vea un loquero… _teniendo en cuenta que te tengo a ti, JodeBella, hablándome todos los días, creo que tienes razón, pero si voy a uno, probablemente me encierren en un manicomio y tiren la llave.

Putas escaleras de incendio… no puedo mirar hacia abajo. ¡Esto está altísimo! ¿_Acaso no recuerdas, tonta del culo, que tenemos fobia a las alturas? Vives en un sexto piso, por el amor de Dios. Sólo a ti se te ocurre intentar bajar por las escaleras de incendios teniendo un precioso ascensor en el edificio. _Consigo llegar a la calle después de una horrorosa bajada, agarrándome a la barandilla como si fuese un jodido mono araña. Miro hacia arriba y me siento orgullosa de mi misma. ¡Lo he hecho! ¡He bajado por la escalera de incendios! _No, si aún te vas a poner a bailar… ¿en serio te sientes orgullosa de ti misma después de salir como un ladrón de tu propia casa? ¿Y qué vas a hacer para entrar? ¿Trepar por la fachada como el jodido Spiderman?_

Comienzo a correr hasta que llego a la entrada al metro que hay al doblar la esquina de mi calle . Entro en el vagón y me siento, cerca de la puerta. Saco mi libro del bolso y comienzo a leer. El viaje dura apenas diez minutos, pero no soporto estar sentada mirando al aire durante tanto tiempo. Estoy leyendo una de esas historias de amor de época. Me imagino a mí misma con uno de esos pomposos vestidos, mi cintura acentuada por un corsé —_y de paso tus tetas elevándose gracias a ese artefacto de belleza, ¿o debería decir instrumento de tortura?_ — y un precioso sombrero. En mis elucubraciones literarias, el personaje principal masculino, siempre es un Ed sexy, en levita y con pantalones ajustados, marcándole los muslos. _Oh, sí… seguro que siempre te lo imaginas así vestido… ¿verdad? Y estoy completamente segura que lo que le marcan los pantalones son los muslos… ¡Ja! Te imaginas su paquete, jodida guarrilla… no lo niegues. _Para qué engañarme… también me lo imagino desnudo, cuando leo la parte –normalmente siempre descrita de una forma minuciosa– en la que los protagonistas tienen sexo. _Si no te hubieses pillado semejante pedo no te haría falta imaginártelo. Sabrías cómo es follar con él en vivo y en directo._

Estoy tan sumergida en la historia que, por poco, no me bajo en la estación en la que debo hacerlo. Me dirijo a mi gimnasio. Hoy solo voy a dar unos cuantos largos, no tengo ganas de hacer ejercicio. Entro a los vestuarios y me cambio. Me pongo un biquini, uno blanco sin tirantes que Alice me regaló, agarro mi toalla y me dirijo a la piscina. Me cruzo con dos o tres conocidos y los saludo, sin demasiadas ganas, si soy sincera. Estoy depre. Es un día de mierda.

Me lanzo, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, de cabeza a la piscina y tras unos cuantos metros bajo el agua, salgo a la superficie. Doy unas cuantas brazadas y me acerco al borde. ¿Por qué de repente me siento más ligera? Miro hacia abajo y veo que he perdido la parte de arriba de mi biquini. Miro a mi alrededor, nerviosa, intentando localizar la puta prenda rebelde, pero por más que miro no la veo. De repente, una cabeza emerge del agua cerca de mí… apenas a dos palmos de mis pechos desnudos.

—Creo que has perdido algo —dice pícaro, mientras agita el jodido biquini en su dedo índice, haciendo que se mueva de un lado al otro. Trato de agarrarlo, pero es demasiado rápido y lo aparta de mi alcance—. ¿Qué me das si te lo devuelvo?

_No sé lo que te dará ella si se lo devuelves, pero sí sé lo que yo te daré si no lo haces. Vas a comerte las teselas de la piscina, gilipollas. _

—Soy Tony —se presenta, tendiéndome la mano, pero no la que tiene mi biquini. Mierda.

—Bella —replico, más por el hecho que quiero que me devuelva mi ropa que por educación, sin embargo no le doy la mano, no puedo hacerlo, con una me estoy agarrando al borde de la piscina, y con la otra, trato de cubrirme la delantera. _¿Delantera? ¿Delantera? Jajajajajajajajajajaja… nena, si no llegan ni a limones…_

—¿Hacemos un trato? —elevo una ceja. Espero que sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que estoy esperando. Le miro y descubro que no está nada mal. Pelo corto y rubio, y unos preciosos ojos azules. Tiene carita de niño travieso y su sonrisa me dice que no es demasiado pudoroso—. Yo te devuelvo esto —dice mientras la parte de arriba de mi biquini oscila colgado de su dedo índice—, si… —hace una pequeña pausa, mirando fijamente a los ojos—, aceptas tomarte un café conmigo.

—Eso es chantaje —contesto.

—Yo lo llamo aprovechar mis oportunidades…

—Soy ayudante del fiscal del distrito… —le informo. Sólo para que tenga claro que se puede meter en un buen lío. _Claro… seguro que tu jefe está ansioso por procesarle sólo porque no te ha dado tu sujetador… ¿y el juez? Va a estar feliz de meterlo en chirona y tirar la llave… hay que joderse… ¡El tío está buenísimo! Acepta y te devuelve tu puto biquini. Si finalmente resulta ser un gilipollas, te levantas y te vas, dejándole con dos palmos de narices… Además, esto te lo has buscado tú solita… ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que tienes que usar un bañador en la piscina? Esto es lo que pasa cuando no le haces caso a tu conciencia, idiota…_

—Estupendo… yo soy abogado matrimonialista… De todas formas, creo que un café será una forma mucho más rápida y agradable de librarte de mí. Pero si tú lo prefieres, puedes demandarme…

Mi sujetador gira en torno a su dedo, lejos de mi alcance. Suspiro derrotada, y me doy cuenta que no me queda otra más que aceptar, así que asiento y veo como su sonrisa se ensancha. Se sienta en el borde de la piscina y me entrega mi ropa.

—Yo te lo abrocho… —susurra—, acércate.

Me pongo el sujetador y noto sus dedos, descendiendo por mi columna, y abrochando el cierre que está a mi espalda. Cuando la prenda ya está en su sitio y se ha asegurado que no la perderé de nuevo, me tiende la mano para ayudarme a salir de la piscina.

—¿Vamos a tomar ese café? —asiento. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminaremos. Me acompaña hasta los vestuarios y me dice que me esperará allí.

Entro rápidamente en la cabina de ducha, creo que si me apuro lo suficiente, saldré antes que él y no tendré que tomarme ese jodido café. Podré escabullirme _–otra vez– _y con suerte volver a casa sin que ni éste tío ni Edward me vean. Me ducho con prisas, solo para quitarme el cloro de la piel y del pelo, me seco aún con más rapidez y me visto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tengo el pelo húmedo y afuera ya hace frío, pero prefiero pillar un resfriado que relacionarme con un hombre. No. La semana pasada ya me relacioné con dos y ¿para qué me ha valido? Uno sigue sin darme ni la hora _–y bien que te jode, porque te gustaría que te diera lo tuyo, y no estoy hablando de cosas materiales, no. Tú a Eddie le dejas que te dé por delante y por detrás, como una jodida fotocopia. Si ya lo decía la canción, ya…– _y el otro resultó ser un pervertido adicto al sadomaso… creo que puedo sentir los escalofríos… –_pero no eran escalofríos lo que sentías el otro día, no… bien que te gustó que te atase las muñecas, te diese la vuelta, te pusiese el culo en pompa y te follase… duro…– _Con la suerte que tengo éste sería… no sé ¿Fetichista de los pies? O quizás le gustase follar en público…

Intento salir del vestuario sin llamar la atención, rogando para que no esté esperándome y pueda irme a casa. Solo quiero sentarme en mi sofá, cubrirme con mi mantita y comer helado de vainilla hasta que me duela la barriga _–y te pongas como una puta vaca, porque no es por nada nena, pero no sólo comes helado. También hay que tener en cuenta todo lo que le echas, sirope de chocolate o fresa, caramelo, M&M's…– _Para mi desgracia ya está ahí, esperándome, sonriente.

—¿Vamos? —pregunta, mientras señala la dirección en la que hemos de caminar. Me doy cuenta que nos dirige hacia la cafetería del propio gimnasio. Suspiro resignada, reconozcámoslo… no voy a poderme librar de éste tío sin tomarme el puto café de los cojones. Así que me armo de paciencia y decido que le daré quince minutos. Después me inventaré cualquier excusa y me largaré con viento fresco. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, me guía hasta una mesa cerca de la puerta que da a la calle, aparta una silla y me hace una señal para que me siente. _¡Oh, fíjate! Un caballero, de los de la vieja escuela… esos hombres que te abren las puertas y te apartan las sillas… aprovecha nena, que desde la revolución de la mujer, no se puede disfrutar muy a menudo de cosas así. ¿Por qué creerán los hombres que el hecho de que nos guste ser independientes no puede ir de la mano con que nos guste que un hombre sea un caballero de los de antes? Puta revolución… _Me siento y veo cómo él lo hace en la silla que tengo justo enfrente—. Así que… ¿eres ayudante del fiscal del distrito?

Arqueo una ceja. ¿En serio éste tío es abogado? En todos los bufetes conocen perfectamente a los abogados que trabajamos para la fiscalía… a fin de cuentas, somos sus contrincantes en el terreno legal, a los que tienen que abatir, derrotar, vencer… o como queráis llamarlo. Decido no darle más importancia y simplemente asiento. La camarera aparece justo en ese momento y gracias a Dios nos interrumpe. Mierda. La conversación ha empezado fatal. ¿En serio quiere ligar conmigo hablando de trabajo? Pido un _Cappuccino_ y veo con tristeza como la camarera se va con nuestro pedido. Mierda. Ahora voy a tener que hablar, pero él lo hace antes de que yo pueda abrir mi boca.

—Acabo de llegar a Nueva York. Antes vivía en Los Ángeles. —Tiene sentido, tiene más pinta de surfista cachondo que de abogado. Sip, me lo puedo imaginar perfectamente, embutido en uno de esos monos de neopreno, con la tabla bajo el brazo mientras corre hacia el océano dispuesto a cabalgar la ola más grande. _Creo que más bien te lo imaginas cabalgando otra cosa, y no una ola. Sé sincera contigo misma… está bueno, muy bueno, para hacerle un traje de saliva, y al ritmo que vas, acabarás por hacerle uno, mejor que pongas un cubo en el suelo para ir recogiendo las babas que YA están cayendo…_

—Yo también vivía en la costa oeste… en Forks, Washington.

—¿Te mudaste a Nueva York por trabajo? —pregunta, supongo que como una forma de romper el hielo, comenzar la conversación o lo que sea…

—No, mis padres murieron cuando tenía catorce años. Me vine a Nueva York a vivir con mi abuela, estudié aquí y ya no me planteé cambiar de ciudad.

—Lo siento… lo de tus padres… —Supongo que se sintió obligado a darme sus condolencias.

—Está bien… gracias.

Mierda… Ed acaba de entrar en la cafetería. Me meto debajo de la mesa a la velocidad del rayo y sé que Tony debe pensar que estoy loca, pero no puedo evitarlo. No quiero ver a Ed, y lo que es más importante, no quiero que ÉL me vea.

La cabeza de Tony se asoma bajo el borde de la mesa y me mira, divertido.

—¿Has perdido algo? —pregunta sonriente.

—Aaahh… ¿sí?

—¿Te ayudo a buscarlo? —se ofrece.

—Mmmmm… no, en realidad no he perdido nada —susurro intentando que no me descubra Ed, que está como a dos mesas de la nuestra.

—¿Entonces… qué estamos haciendo agachados bajo la mesa? —_Buena pregunta… anda, nena, respóndesela… ilumínalo con tu sabiduría…_

—¿Ves al chico que acaba de entrar? ¿Un pelirrojo que está de pie dos mesas más allá? —_Si Eddie te oye llamarle pelirrojo… te monta un pollo de tres pares de narices… ya sabes lo traumatizado que está con ese tema, "mi pelo no es rojo… es cobrizo"… Sí, bueno, y tú tienes las tetas grandes…_ Tony asiente y espera a que yo siga hablando—. Es… —_Si anda… explícale quién es…_—, un exnovio mío. No tiene muy claro lo de que hemos roto y no quiero volver a verlo… —veo que Tony levanta una ceja—, me engañó con mi mejor amiga. —Puedo notar la incredulidad en sus ojos, y lo entiendo. _Como para no entenderlo… mientes fatal, así que esmérate un poquito si no quieres quedar como una tarada_—. Me los encontré en mi cama y no quiero hablar con él… ni siquiera quiero verlo…

Le veo sonreír. ¿Se lo ha creído? _Joder… pues menudo crédulo… ¿y éste tío es abogado? ¡Si es incapaz de ver una mentira aunque le golpee en las narices! _Se levanta y unos segundos más tarde veo aparecer su cabeza nuevamente bajo la mesa.

—¿Qué me darías a cambio de que te saque de aquí sin que te vea? —_¡Será ruin! Otra vez haciéndote chantaje… ¡capullo! _¿Capullo? Está buenísimo y si consigue sacarme de aquí, le doy lo que quiera. _¿Y si resulta ser otro Torquemada? ¿Y si en vez de follarte a cuatro patas a éste le da por azotarte con un látigo? _Pues ya sería mala suerte, con lo grande que es Nueva York, que yo me encuentre dos dominantes en la misma semana… _A ver si va a ser verdad lo que te dijo Jack y llevas escrito "SUMISA" en la frente_…

—Lo que quieras —prometo sin mucho tino para ser sincera, porque vete tú a saber qué coño me pide este tío que haga…creo que nota mi desesperación, porque sonríe victorioso.

—Quiero una cita contigo ésta noche. Iremos al cine y a cenar. Quiero verte con un precioso vestido y conocerte un poco mejor. _¿Cine y cena? ¿Puede ser más original? Yo prefería a Jack nena… puede que diese un poquito de miedo, pero también repartía orgasmos como quien reparte cartas…_

—Está bien —me rindo—, cenaré contigo ésta noche, pero sácame de aquí…

—No si no me prometes que llevarás un vestido. —_Supongo que no le gustan demasiado tus mallas y tu camiseta._

—¡Llevaré un jodido vestido! —prometo irritada—, pero ayúdame a salir de aquí.

—Está bien… ya puedes levantarte —dice y puedo notar la diversión en su voz.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tu ex ya se ha marchado, entró con una rubia, echó un vistazo y volvió a salir, siéntate y tómate tu café tranquila.

—¡Eso no es justo! —protesto, ¡me ha engañado!

—Ah, ah… nunca me preguntaste si ya se había marchado… y una promesa es una promesa. — Le veo tomar su taza y beber un gran sorbo de su expreso. _¡Ojalá y te quemes la lengua por capullo mentiroso y traidor! _Por una vez no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo contigo, JodeBella… nos han engañado como a chinas. Le lanzo la mirada del mal y él sonríe—. Venga, Bella… no será tan malo, te lo prometo. Peli y cena, y si no quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo te acompañaré a tu casa para asegurarme que llegues sana y salva. Sin encontrarte con tu ex.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias a Sarai, mi beta, que me aguanta mis historias, nervios y dudas. A Salem y May, por echarme una mano siempre que se lo pido. Sois la caña.**_

_**Muchas gracias también a todas las que habéis agregado esta historia a vuestra lista de seguimiento o a favoritos, a las que leéis en la sombra.**_

_**Y un enorme GRACIAS a todas aquellas que me dedicáis un minuto tras leer y me dejáis vuestros comentarios: marieisahale, valu03, gabyCGEC, abys, lurix, Flor Villu, Loonydraconian, belkis lagos vasquez, idtamary, indii 93, MONIELITA CULLEN, evetwilight, Angie Masen, camela, Iku cSwan, yolita, dark Arizona, caritoiturriaga, Blapagu, kikaly, Cherryland, Karen's Lullaby Cullen Swan, from Forks, Gretchen CullenMasen, Gema'Arellano, freedom 2604, Lizzie Swan Cullen, meylin, Manue Peralta, caritofornasier, bitha-granger, eLiZ cKs, Eve Runner, viivii alice, keimasen86,SALYLUNA, Nadiia16, Jade HSos, aandreacullen, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, Ise2289, Milih, Mon de Cullen, Zaida Gtz. Verdad, Cath Robsteniana, DiAnA FeR, Milastorm27, zujeyane, kerbel, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Clarisselight, solcito, Yoa P. Stewart, Cris Pattinson. Cullen y Mily.  
También a todos aquellos comentarios anónimos.**_

_**Bicos y hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Como siempre, cualquier cosa que reconozcáis es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento escribir esta loca historia.**_

_**Podéis estar al día de mis historias en mi grupo de Facebook: www . facebook . groups / FANFIC . NOE /**_

_**y ver el trailer de esta historia aquí: www . youtube watch?v=X5RwYWHjUg4 Recordad quitar los espacios :)**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Betas FFAD www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**Y si queréis dejar vuestra opinión en el recuadro que está al final de esta página, yo estaré más que feliz de leerla.**_

Por favor, leed la nota al final del capi. Gracias.

* * *

Estoy enfadada… ese Tony es un cabronazo. ¡Me ha engañado! ¡Me ha liado de mala manera para conseguir una cena! _Sí, cabronazo, pero bien buenorro que está. Si el restaurante es una porquería, puedes ponerlo encima de la mesa y comértelo enterito. _Y encima me ha hecho prometerle que me pondré un jodido vestido. Vale. Una promesa es una promesa y nadie podrá decir jamás que Isabella Swan no cumple con lo que promete, pero lo que no he prometido es que será bonito muahahahahahahahaha. _Ya se te está yendo la pinza de nuevo, nena, espabila, que a la que te descuides tienes al cabronazo llamando a la puerta y no queremos que nos pille en bragas… ¿o sí?_

Rebusco en mi armario. Está lleno de vestidos que mis amigas me han regalado a lo largo de todos estos años, y aunque las ofenda, algunos son horrendos. _Si Alice te escuchase… _Muchos son "obras" de compañeros de Alice que se especializaron en diseño y para los que hice algún trabajillo como modelo. _Es lo que tiene el canon de belleza actual, las modelos parecen palos de escoba sin curvas, y encajas perfectamente en el prototipo. _Gracias, JodeBella, tú ahí, como siempre, levantándome el ánimo. _A no, no me protestes, solo hay que ver alguna, ¿o me vas a decir que Kate Moss es un pibón con unas tetas como carretas?_

Encuentro un trozo de tela de color gris y negro, horrendo. Tiene cuello redondo y es suelto desde ahí. La cosa más amorfa que he encontrado en el rincón en el que tengo relegadas a todas estas monstruosidades. No me mato para arreglarme, me cepillo el pelo —_y que dé gracias a Dios que te duchaste y no apestas a sudor del gimnasio—_ y me pongo un poco de máscara de pestañas y un brillo de labios clarito. Va que arde. No pienso tomarme más trabajo. Es más, ni siquiera me he preocupado que mis piernas no tengan pelaje. _¿En serio? _Me miro preocupada las piernas, vale que me importa una mierda lo que pueda pensar Tony, pero ¿y si me encuentro al hombre de mi vida ésta noche? ¿Podremos superar mi abundancia peluda? Mierda. Entro corriendo al baño y me las depilo con la cuchilla en un santiamén. Hecho. Piernas sin pelo. Levanto el brazo ante el espejo. Sobaquillos libres de pelillos. _No problem, baby!_ No se puede desperdiciar la oportunidad de conocer al que podría ser el amor de mi vida. _¿Pero no decías que el amor de tu vida era el tarado emocional de Eddie? _

Oigo golpecitos en la puerta. _¿Éste imbécil no sabe lo que son los timbres? _Agarro el clutch negro que he elegido y en el que he metido mis llaves y me dirijo allí. Abro la puerta y me encuentro a un Tony aún más atractivo, si es posible. Lleva un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata gris plata.

—¿Ese es el vestido más bonito que tienes en tu armario, Bella? —dice con sorna, mientras no puede despegar la vista de mis piernas.

—No, pero prometí llevar un vestido, no que iba a ser un vestido bonito. —Chúpate esa. Le veo agitar la cabeza incrédulo, se ríe y me ofrece su brazo.

—¿Nos vamos? —Suspiro. Allá vamos. Otra cita desastrosa para sumar a la lista que ya comienza a ser demasiado larga. Oigo un ruido a mi espalda, una puerta cerrándose. No. Por favor, no…

—¿Bells?

Ya lo dice la Ley de Murphy. Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal.

Me giro y me encuentro a Ed mirándome. Parece serio, pero en sus ojos hay un brillo extraño, un sentimiento que no consigo descifrar. Está callado, pero de repente suspira y habla:

—Tenemos que hablar, Bella. —Yo miro a Tony y giro de nuevo la vista hacia él. Espero que entienda, sin palabras, que ahora mismo estoy ocupada. _Mira… ya le hemos encontrado una utilidad a éste cabronazo, aunque sólo sea la de valer de excusa para no hablar con Ed._

—Estoy ocupada —contesto mientras señalo a Tony con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Mañana? —niego sutilmente y me giro, dispuesta a largarme de ahí de una putísima vez, pero algo me lo impide. Ed me agarra el brazo, impidiéndome la huida.

—Siento lo que pasó el otro día, Bella. No fue mi intención ofenderte. —Puedo oír resoplar a Tony y cuando le miro, veo una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. No me da tiempo a prepararme, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me está abrazando y su boca se posa sobre la mía asaltándome sin tregua. Su lengua se desliza entre mis labios y casi puedo sentir cómo me atraganto. Mis manos se agitan nerviosas, sin saber dónde sujetarse. Es casi como ahogarse en el océano. Mi cuerpo lucha por tomar aire pero es imposible. Cuando Tony se aparta y me libera de su fuerte abrazo, tengo que apoyarme en la pared para recuperar el aliento. Levanto la mirada y los puedo ver, retándose sin palabras. Los ojos de Ed brillan y Tony tiene una sonrisilla suficiente. Si viviésemos en la época de uno de esos libros que tanto me gustan, en éste momento, Ed sacaría su guante y abofetearía a Tony, retándole a un duelo al amanecer. Pero eso no pasa, y es posible que sea debido a la rubia teñida con voz de pito que sale del apartamento de Ed, envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo húmedo cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros, parece paja mojada después de una tormenta.

—¿Eddie? —Arqueo una ceja, estoy flipando—. Cariño, tengo frío —dice quejándose como si fuese una niña pequeña—. Necesito que papi le dé calorcito a su nena…

Tengo ganas de vomitar.

Ed se gira y su gesto tiene algo de asesino.

—¡Brittany! ¡Te dije que esperases dentro! —_Oh, oh… Brittany se ha metido en problemas… Ups, ¿te has fijado en el color de sus cejas? Son casi negras… ya sabes lo que dice el dicho "el color de la ceja, marca el de la almeja…" Ésta es rubia de bote con toda seguridad, y casi podría jurar que el uso de agua oxigenada para decolorarse el pelo ha empezado a hacer mella en la salud de sus neuronas…_

—Soy Bridget —dice la rubia, y parece bastante ofendida mientras hace un puchero digno de una niña del jardín de infancia.

—¿Quieres volver adentro, por favor? —La rubia se gira, creo que bastante despechada ante la fría actitud de Edward y cierra la puerta de un portazo. Se gira y me mira, y en sus ojos puedo ver una chispa de arrepentimiento—. En serio, Bella, necesito hablar contigo, es muy urgente, por favor. Entra en casa y hablemos.

Niego con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, me giro y me cuelgo del brazo de Tony, cuya sonrisilla ha pasado de ser suficiente para ser prepotente. Como si se hubiese ganado un premio de la lotería o algo por el estilo. No me gusta nada. Me siento como uno de esos peluches horribles que todo el mundo quiere ganar y se gasta un pastón tratando de conseguirlo, pero una vez lo tienes en casa, acaba tirado en un rincón, olvidado de la mano de Dios.

Entramos en el ascensor y la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo. Está a mi lado, su brazo rozando el mío. Puedo sentir su calor corporal, pero no siento ni de lejos lo que Ed me hace sentir cuando está así conmigo. Este momento es incómodo. Gira su cabeza, me mira y me sonríe. Su mano se eleva buscando mi mejilla, que acaricia con suavidad y dulzura. No puedo evitar el movimiento hacia atrás tratando de escapar y creo que lo nota, porque baja la mano.

—¿Voy demasiado deprisa? —pregunta. _¿Tú que crees, gañan? Nos has metido la lengua hasta la tráquea, hemos estado a punto de morir por asfixia mecánica, ¡no me jodas! ¿Deprisa? ¡Vas más rápido que el Shanghái Maglev! Si te descuidas un minuto más, aquí el hombre bala te hubiese metido hasta los cordones de los zapatos…_—. Como sé que no querías hablar con tu ex… pensé…

—Está bien —le corté—, no importa. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al _Dans Le Noir…_

Ya había oído hablar de ese restaurante, se cena a oscuras para, según sus propietarios, optimizar la experiencia sensorial, ya que de ésta manera el olfato y el gusto se agudizan. _Lo que tú quieras, nena. A mí me parece una excusa barata para llevarte a un sitio donde pueda meterte mano sin que nadie le vea. Además, si está a oscuras ¿cómo coño aciertas a coger la comida del plato? ¿Vas a pasarte la noche jugando a "ponerle la cola al burro"? Porque acertar a pinchar con el tenedor un bocado en un restaurante pijo en la que la mayor parte del plato no tiene nada, es como acertar los seis números en la lotería. _

—¿Y después?

—Ya te lo dije… cena y peli, pero la peli es una sorpresa. —_Pues como sea parecido al puto restaurante ya te puedes dar por jodida, nena. Seguro que te lleva a ver una de esas pelis para gafapastas que se hacen los interesantes hablando de las bondades de una peli más aburrida que pasarse las tardes mirando moscas volar. _Siempre será mejor que las pelis que le gustan a Ed –le contesto a JodeBella– _No, al menos en las pelis de Ed hay tíos cachas y buenorros a los que echar el ojo. No me jodas… ¿Matt Damon? Buenorro. ¿Hugh Jackman? Doblemente buenorro… ¿Brad Pitt? Trajazo saliva le hacía yo… pero éste tío es capaz de llevarte a ver una de Woody Allen y oye… el tío será todo lo gafapasta que quieras, inteligente a más no poder, pero es feo de cojones…_

Caminamos apenas unos metros, su coche está aparcado a la vuelta de la esquina de mi calle. Un _Toyota Prius_ blanco y reluciente nos espera. Me abre la puerta y me ayuda a entrar. El interior es como una puta nave espacial, todo está lleno de pantallitas. Entra en el coche y arranca. Pone algo de música, _Sex on Fire_ de _Kings of Leon_ comienza a sonar. _¿Esto es una indirecta? _Pues ya puede buscarse un apaño él solito, porque lo lleva crudo si piensa que así me está poniendo cachonda. Lo que me pone es de mala leche, muy mala leche. Se ve a leguas que lo que pretende es terminar la noche conmigo en posición horizontal y va a ser que no. _O vertical, nena… vete tú a saber qué postura le gusta al rarito éste… _¡Haciendo el pino-puente, no te jode!

.

.

.

Y aquí estoy yo, en un restaurante súper-pijo, a oscuras, intentando cazar mi cena. Sí, he dicho cazar, y lo he dicho bien, porque una de dos, o no hay nada en mi plato y estoy haciendo el imbécil o lo que hay en el plato aún está vivo y se escapa de mi tenedor. _A ver si va a ser como en aquel cuento, el de "El traje nuevo del emperador" que iba en pelotas por la calle pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo porque se suponía que la tela solo la podían ver los más inteligentes… _Tony continua hablando, casi es más un monólogo que una conversación, porque… para ser sincera… me importa una mierda todo lo que me está contando. Que si exposiciones de arte de artistas que no conoce ni su madre a la hora de comer, que si pelis coreanas, que si música de un grupo checheno… ¡Venga ya! ¿Es que no sabe divertirse con cosas normales? Me paso la cena haciendo pequeños sonidos de asentimiento ya que él no se enteraría si hiciese gestos. Esto está más negro que el chocho de la Mona Lisa.

—¿Qué tal está tu cena? —pregunta una voz a mi lado, que si no fuera porque ya la había escuchado antes me habría cagado de miedo. Esto está oscuro… muy oscuro.

—Te lo diré cuando consiga meterme un bocado en la boca —contesto cabreada, porque sinceramente ya estoy empezando a cansarme de perseguir la puta cena. Además no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué narices es lo que hay en el plato, porque aquí, el Sr. Gafapasta ha pedido el menú degustación. Menos mal que paga él, porque esto me parece un timo en toda regla. De repente noto que he pinchado algo con el tenedor. _¡Eureka! _Por fin podré darle un mordisco a algo. Me lo llevo a la boca y agradezco el hecho de llevar comiendo por mí misma los últimos 23 años, porque ya se ha convertido en un acto reflejo el llevar el tenedor a la boca y no tengo que tratar de acertar en un agujero a ciegas. Meto en mi boca lo que narices sea que he atrapado con el tenedor y lo hago con cierta desconfianza. _Vete tú a saber qué cojones estás a punto de comerte… _le doy un buen mordisco, con toda la fuerza de la que soy capaz y descubro que acabo de meterme en la boca una aceituna con hueso y he debido dejarme una muela en el proceso porque me duele como su puta madre—. ¡Ay! —me quejo—, a la mierda… ya se me ha quitado el hambre… —dejo los cubiertos a un lado, ya harta de tanta gilipollez. ¿Por qué no podía llevarme a un puto McDonald's? Vale, no es que sea mi favorito, pero lo prefiero mil veces a esta mamarrachada…

—¿Quieres postre? —¿Postre? ¡Lo que quiero es cenar, que tengo hambre aún, coño! Tanteo la superficie de la mesa, buscando mi copa para dar un sorbo al vino que se supone nos han servido, pero golpeo la copa y el líquido se derrama por la mesa, no sé exactamente hacia dónde va, así que no me doy cuenta de que me ha caído por encima hasta que noto la tela del vestido húmeda. Mierda… sólo espero que no sea vino tinto, porque si no no va a haber Dios que le quite la mancha a este jodido vestido.

—No, gracias… ¿Podemos irnos ya? —_Sí… por favor… vámonos ya de una puta vez y acabemos con esta cena de mierda antes que nos cortemos las venas con un Dorito._ Oigo el chirrido de las patas de la silla al arrastrarse y noto una mano en mi muñeca. Pego un pequeño respingo, porque no me esperaba su toque.

—Vamos. —Me ayuda a levantarme y nos dirigimos a tientas hacia la salida. Uno de los camareros –o al menos creo que es uno de los camareros– nos guía fuera del comedor, hacia la luz.

Tony sujeta mi mano con firmeza y espera paciente a que nos traigan la cuenta. ¡Se ha gastado más de cien pavos en ésta mierda! Dios, cada día creo que el mundo está más y más loco, yo habría disfrutado con una simple pizza, o una buena hamburguesa, pero aquí estoy, en el restaurante más raro de toda la ciudad –o eso creo– pagando un pastón –bueno, él lo paga, no yo– por no haber cenado…

Salimos del restaurante y veo que me guía hasta un edificio cercano. No es un cine, es un edificio de apartamentos bastante lujoso. Cuando llegamos a la entrada, un portero uniformado nos la abre y nos saluda.

—Buenas noches, señor Thompson —nos dice al pasar—, señorita…

—Buenas noches, Richard…

Así que ésta es su casa. ¡Me ha traído a su casa! ¿Sin preguntarme antes? ¿Pero quién se cree este tío que soy yo? ¿Una puta a la que paga con una cena de mierda?

—¿Es esta tu casa? —pregunto, y no puedo evitar que se note mi incomodidad en mi tono de voz.

—Sí —afirma sonriente.

—¿Eres consciente que acepté una cena y una peli contigo, verdad? ¿VER una peli? En ningún momento he aceptado GRABAR una peli. ¿Entiendes la diferencia?

Él se echa a reír y acaricia mi mejilla.

—Te has ensuciado el vestido con vino. —Miro hacia abajo y veo la enorme mancha rosada que ahora decora la horrible prenda—. Creo que ha mejorado…

—Ja, ja… —digo sarcástica.

—Bueno… con lo feo que es el jodido harapo que llevas puesto, era casi imposible empeorarlo.

—Muy gracioso…

—He pensado que te sentirías incómoda yendo por ahí con un vestido sucio, así que podemos quedarnos aquí, poner una peli y te puedo prestar algo para que te quites ese trapo.

Me quedo quieta, recelosa. No lo conozco apenas. ¿Meterme en su casa será una buena idea? No estoy muy segura, creo que él lo nota, porque levanta mi cara sujetándola con sus dedos en mi barbilla y me mira a los ojos.

—Si quisiera hacerte algo, te habría dejado sin sentido en el coche y te hubiese llevado a un descampado, ¿no crees? Dame algo de crédito, mujer… además, te ha visto el portero… no me arriesgaría de esa forma si quisiese hacerte algo… —Sus dedos se deslizan por mi mejilla, con suavidad y le veo suspirar—. Tengo tantas ganas de besarte… —Se acerca a mí, hasta que nuestros cuerpos casi se tocan, pero lo único que está en contacto con mi piel son las yemas de sus dedos que aún no han abandonado mi mejilla—. Hace mucho que quería salir contigo, te veía en el gimnasio y me parecías tan… tan hermosa. —Su mano acuna mi rostro y el suyo se acerca un poco más a mí, así que, aunque aún no nos tocamos, puedo sentir su respiración sobre mi piel—. Fue una suerte verte hoy en la piscina, llevaba mucho tiempo buscando la forma de acercarme a ti y pedirte una cita.

—No muerdo…

—Tú no… pero el chico con el que solías venir —_¿Ed?_—, tu ex… me miraba como si me fuese a asesinar si osaba acercarme a ti a menos de diez metros —_¿En serio?_—, así que no me atreví hasta que hoy te vi sola, por primera vez. Tenía que intentarlo al menos…

Sonreí. Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, me gusta éste chico. Puede ser dulce si quiere. _O puede estar cambiando de táctica a ver si con ésta te lleva al catre… serás crédula…_

Entramos en el ascensor y siento como sus dedos se enlazan con los míos. Su mano es cálida y lo agradezco, porque las mías están heladas. Nos detenemos en el piso veinte y me lleva hasta su puerta que abre sin demora y me invita a entrar. Hay un pequeño mueble en el recibidor donde deja sus llaves en una bandeja plateada. Está lleno de fotografías suyas con una pareja mayor y una chica que parece más joven.

—¿Quiénes son? —pregunto curiosa.

—Mis padres y ella —dice señalando a la chica—, es mi hermana Jocelyn. Ven. —Tira de mi mano para que entre en lo que parece ser la sala. Los muebles son muy masculinos, pero al contrario que el piso de Ed, donde todo tiene un aspecto muy industrial y casi resulta frío, aquí el ambiente es cálido y agradable. Tiene un enorme sofá de aspecto cómodo y mullido, y justo enfrente una televisión de tamaño gigante. Al lado tiene una gran estantería de madera wengue llena de DVDs—. Escoge la película que quieras, voy a ver si encuentro algo que te valga para que puedas cambiarte.

Curioseo entre los títulos. Son todos bastante desconocidos para mí. Vale. Soy más de cine comercial, lo reconozco. Puedo ver "Melancolía" de Lars von Trier o la Triología Tres Colores de Kieslowski (Azul, Blanco y Rojo) junto con otras muchas de directores que ni siquiera me suenan: Kierostami, Jarmusch, Angelopoulus, Rohmer o Pasolini. No tengo idea de cuántas películas puede haber pero ocupan prácticamente todo el mueble. En la estantería más alta, relegadas a una esquina alejada, están películas más comerciales. Ghost, Pretty Woman, Matrix… agarro Pretty Woman y me quedo mirando a la carátula. Richard Gere está buenísimo. Siempre me ha gustado mucho ésta película. ¿_Y eso no será porque el personaje de Gere se llama Edward? Ésta película siempre te dio esperanza…_

Tony regresa y me encuentra con la película en las manos.

—¿Te gusta esa clase de cine? —Asiento—. ¿Qué os pasa a las mujeres con las comedias románticas? A mi hermana le encanta esa película y jamás he entendido por qué. Esa es su zona en la estantería.

—Es más realista —digo—, el amor rompe todas las barreras…

—¡Venga ya! No lo puedes decir en serio… —Arqueo una ceja dándole a entender que estoy hablando totalmente en serio—. ¿Pretty Woman? ¿Realista?

—¿Por qué no? —protesto.

—Venga, Bella… es acerca de un multimillonario que recoge a una prostituta en su superdeportivo, se la lleva a un hotel de cinco estrellas donde le paga un pastón por pasar con él toda la semana, y no sólo para follar. Además se la lleva de compras en las que se funden su tarjeta Centurion en tiendas sólo para que le hagan la pelota. Eso sin tener en cuenta que ella cambia su forma de ver el mundo y terminan siendo felices y comiendo perdices… Un auténtico multimillonario recogería a la puta, sí, pero solo para follársela sin miramientos.

—Vale… quizás Pretty Woman no sea un buen ejemplo… ¿Y Oficial y Caballero?

—Entra vestido con su uniforme blanco en una fábrica llena de maquinaria y saca a la chica, que no está precisamente limpia, en brazos, en medio de su jornada laboral, mientras sus compañeras le aplauden como locas sin hacerse ni una sola mancha. Y eso sin nombrar la actitud de sus compañeras. Lo normal sería que la abuchearan por cargarlas con su trabajo y dejarlas tiradas en mitad de la jornada.

—¿Ghost?

—Venga ya… ¿En serio? El protagonista la palma y vuelve como fantasma…

—Notting Hill…

—Ni Dios se creería que Julia Roberts se enamora de Hugh Grant… por favor…

—Vale… tú ganas… visto así no se las cree nadie. —Sonrío… ya no me parece tan pedante ni tan pretencioso. Quizás solo estuviese nervioso y por fin esté comenzando a soltarse… _si te parece que se había soltado poco cuando te metió la lengua hasta las cuerdas vocales… creo que ya estaba bastante sueltecito…_

—¿Has visto Avatar? —me pregunta y su cara se ilumina como la de un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Es mi turno de joderle un mito.

—¿Pocahontas contada por los Pitufos? Sí, ya la he visto. —Chúpate esa.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Es una jodida obra maestra de James Cameron!

—Anda ya… si hasta el árbol aquel luminoso era clavadito a la Abuela Sauce de la peli de Disney… no me jodas…

Me mira, como retándome.

—¿Matrix?

—Vale… vemos Matrix… —Suspiro y me rindo… _Venga nena… al menos podrás recrearte la vista con Keanu Reeves._

Me tiende unos pantalones y una camiseta.

—Son de mi hermana, creo que te valdrán. Hay un baño al fondo del pasillo. ¿Por qué no te cambias mientras yo pongo la peli y preparo unas palomitas?

Cuando vuelvo a la sala después de cambiarme _–_he de reconocer que se lo agradezco, porque el jodido vestido era, además de horroroso, incómodo–, me lo encuentro espatarrado en el sofá, con el bol de palomitas entre las piernas y dos vasos en la mesa. Hay distintos tipos de refrescos en lata, sin abrir, y una cubitera con hielo. Me siento a su lado, pero no demasiado cerca. El cierra la distancia y se sienta pegado a mí. Nuestras piernas se están rozando. Pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros y me estrecha aún más cerca. Busca el mando del DVD y pulsa el PLAY.

La película comienza y mientras veo como Neo va descubriendo que su mundo no es lo que él pensaba que era, me voy acercando más y más a Tony. Ahora puedo sentir su calor en mi costado y me descubro con mi cabeza recostada sobre su hombro. De vez en cuando sumerjo mi mano en el bol y la saco llena a rebosar de palomitas, algunas me las como, pero la mayor parte las uso para molestarle. De vez en cuando le lanzo una a la cara y luego me hago la inocente. _¿Inocente? ¿Pero no ves, soberana idiota, que estáis solos?_ Veo como su sonrisa se va ensanchando poco a poco y el ambiente, que antes era un poco tenso, se va relajando mientras nos acostumbramos a la compañía del otro.

Tony deja el bol sobre la mesa, se gira y me mira intensamente mientras con su mano acaricia mi mejilla. No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos y puedo ver cómo se acerca, despacio, hacia mí. Sus labios rozan mi boca con sutileza, con suavidad, mientras sus dedos se enredan en mi pelo, acercándome más a él impidiendo que me escape. Este beso no se parece en nada al que me dio delante de Ed. Es dulce y cálido, paciente y amoroso. Es totalmente diferente al asalto de antes. Reparo en su olor. Huele tan bien… a limpio, pero ese olor a ropa recién lavada está mezclada con su propio olor, huele a madera, a sándalo, a musgo… es un olor cálido y masculino, que me envuelve y me embriaga. _Feromonas, nena, eso son sus feromonas… lo que pasa es que estás más caliente que una perra en celo en un microondas. ¡Eddie!_ Mierda, JodeBella… ahora no…

Trato de apagar la vocecita puñetera que invade mi cerebro. Dejo mi mente en blanco _–como si eso fuese tan difícil–_ y me dejo llevar. Me gusta la sensación de sus manos en mis mejillas y en mi cuello. Son grandes manos, cálidas y suaves. Sus muñecas están cerca de mi cara y allí su olor es más intenso. Respiro profundamente y lleno mis pulmones del maravilloso aroma. Mmmmm… Dios… es… delicioso. Su boca sigue sobre la mía, y de pronto puedo sentir su húmeda lengua en mis labios, que abro despacio, permitiendo que entre. Explora despacio el interior jugando con mi lengua. Sus manos abandonan mi rostro y descienden por mi cuello y mis hombros, donde me sujeta y me acerca aún más a él. Estamos pecho con pecho, puedo sentir su calidez a través de la ropa y puedo apostar a que él también puede sentirme a mí. Noto mis pezones duros contra la tela de mi camiseta. Sus manos están sobre mis pechos de repente, jugando con ellos, excitándolos aún más.

—Te deseo —susurra, y yo siento que me derrito, literalmente algo debe haberse derretido en mi interior. Yo también le deseo, puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir la necesidad, el anhelo creciendo en mi interior, y no sé en qué me convierte eso. Hace poco más de una semana que perdí la virginidad con Ed, y apenas al día siguiente me tiré a un Dom. ¿Y ahora voy a follarme a Tony? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? _Que te estás convirtiendo en la versión femenina de Ed. Él se folla a cualquier rubia tetuda y tú… bueno, parece que incluso tienes menos requisitos que él. Porque ya me dirás tú en que se parecen Ed, Jack y el tío éste. Al menos Ed tiene un tipo y se atiene a él. _Folló conmigo –le recuerdo a JodeBella–. _Estabais los dos borrachos como cubas, ¿o eso sólo va a valer como excusa para ti?_

Puedo notar las manos de Tony en mi piel, ha subido mi camiseta un poco y sus manos están en mi cintura y subiendo. En apenas unos segundos puedo notarlas bajo mis pechos, acunándolos en sus grandes manos. A la mierda. Le deseo. Y no tengo pareja, no le debo fidelidad a nadie. ¿Por qué no voy a dejarme llevar? Ed estaba en su casa follándose a una tía, cuando salió para hablar conmigo. Si él puede follarse a todo lo que se menea ¿por qué no puedo yo? _Porque tú no eres así, nena. Has esperado diez años por el hombre al que amas… ¿qué te dice eso? _Pues eso me dice que he sido una soberana imbécil.

Me relajo en sus manos, literalmente. Puedo sentir cómo mi cuerpo se libera de un peso extra, algo que parecía llevar en los hombros y que al no tener ya, me hace sentir más ligera. Supongo que era mi sentimiento de culpa. Me entrego al beso tratando de olvidar todo lo demás y creo que él lo nota porque lo intensifica mientras sus manos dan placer a mis pechos. Aparta el sujetador con delicadeza para poder tocar mi piel. Sus dedos juegan con mis pezones, endureciéndolos y un gemido placentero abandona mi boca sin poder evitarlo. Me remuevo excitada en el sofá tratando de acercarme un poco más a él. Me incorporo y le obligo a echarse hacia atrás para poder sentarme en su regazo, cabalgándole. Él abre los ojos y me mira con dulzura mientras saca mi camiseta. Sus dedos recorren mi clavícula y descienden entre mis pechos. Sus manos se desplazan a mi espalda y desabrochan el sujetador con destreza para luego deslizar los tirantes por mis brazos y, una vez fuera, arrojar la prenda lejos. Acaricia mis pezones, ahora duros por sus atenciones, con la palma de sus manos y sin dejar de mirarme acerca su boca a ellos. Los chupa y los lame en una mezcla de pasión y ternura que me desarma. Sus manos están entre mis omóplatos, impidiéndome la retirada mientras me tortura, o me adora –ya no sabría decirlo–, con su boca.

—Eres perfecta —susurra—, sabía que eras preciosa, pero no podía imaginarme cuánto.

Sus manos descienden por mi columna vertebral y se detienen en mis nalgas. Me sujeta con firmeza y me acerca su más que excitado miembro. Puedo sentirlo a través de la tela. Mis manos se dirigen a su corbata. La aflojo y saco por su cabeza, luego me dedico a desabrochar sus botones, uno a uno, con lentitud deliciosa. Mis dedos pueden tocar su pecho y el deseo de besarle aparece, implacable. Retiro la tela y lanzo la prenda a algún lugar del salón. Tiene un pecho ancho, de músculos perfectamente definidos, apenas cubierto por una leve capa de vello.

—¿Quieres esto? —susurra entre besos.

—Sí —gimo—, por favor.

Tony nos levanta del sofá y sin dejarme en el suelo nos dirigimos hacia su habitación. Me deja en el centro de su cama y sus manos sujetan la cintura del pantalón que me ha dejado. Lo baja lentamente, junto con mis bragas, recreándose en el movimiento, en la visión de la piel que va exponiendo poco a poco. No tarda demasiado en unirse de nuevo a mí, ya gloriosamente desnudo, para seguir con sus caricias, con sus besos. Tímidamente sujeto su miembro en mi mano. Nunca he hecho esto y no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, pero el gime cuando lentamente muevo mi mano arriba y abajo por su polla. Puedo notar la humedad en la punta, y la extiendo con el pulgar sin dejar de acariciarle. Él cierra los ojos en un gesto placentero y yo me siento poderosa y sensual. Sí, puedo hacer esto, puedo darle placer con mi mano. Un pensamiento fugaz se cruza por mi mente. ¿Podré darle placer también con mi boca? Pongo una mano en su pecho haciendo que se aparte un poco de mí, y con un gesto le indico que se tumbe boca arriba. Recorro con mis labios su pecho, las líneas que definen su abdomen, lentamente desciendo hasta que tengo su polla ante mis ojos. Es grande, no tanto como la de Jack, pero aun así me impresiona. Tímidamente rozo la punta con mi lengua, él gime, lo que me da valor para volver a intentarlo. Desciendo nuevamente, pero ahora abro mis labios y meto la punta en mi boca, mi lengua lo envuelve en una caricia y desciendo un poco más. Subo y bajo lentamente y me ayudo con mi mano hasta que puedo notar cómo me sujeta y me detiene.

—Vas a hacer que me corra, Bella… aún no… así no… —Extiende la mano y abre el cajón de la mesilla de dónde saca una caja de condones. Agarra uno de los paquetitos plateados y me lo tiende.

—No creo que sepa ponértelo —confieso. Yo y mi jodida inexperiencia. Me aparto un poco para dejarle espacio y que lo haga él. Le veo sujetarlo sobre la punta y desenrollarlo sobre su polla. Sus manos vuelven a mi cintura.

—Ven —dice mientras me atrae a su cuerpo y me sienta sobre su regazo. Puedo notar su miembro entre mis pliegues, y muevo mis caderas, intentando sentirlo aún más—, levántate un momento —dice mientras posiciona su verga en mi entrada—, baja, despacio.

Y lo hago, y puedo sentirle en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, abriéndome, llenándome hasta que lo albergo completamente en mi interior. Me levanto un poco y desciendo de nuevo, despacio sobre su eje. Sus manos se posan en mis caderas y me ayudan a moverme con una suave cadencia. Arriba y abajo, una y otra vez. Una vez que he cogido el ritmo, su mano derecha deja mi cadera y se mueve hacia mi sexo, encuentra mi clítoris y lo acaricia, marcando el mismo ritmo que tienen nuestras caderas. Puedo sentir el orgasmo crecer en mi interior, poderoso y arrollador, y cuando por fin se desata me deja exhausta y colmada. Él se ha corrido conmigo y terminamos siendo una maraña de miembros sobre la cama.

Ha sido una experiencia totalmente distinta a la de Jack. Con él he sentido que puedo ser una mujer voluptuosa, lujuriosa. Sé que he podido darle placer y con ese conocimiento me relajo a su lado y me dejo ir al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias a Sarai, mi beta, que tiene más paciencia que yo qué sé. Gracias linda por betear esto tan rápido.**_

_**Muchas gracias también a todas las que habéis agregado esta historia a vuestra lista de seguimiento o a favoritos, a las que leéis en la sombra.**_

_**Y un enorme GRACIAS a todas aquellas que me dedicáis un minuto tras leer y me dejáis vuestros comentarios: marieisahale, abys, Flor Villu, Loonydraconian, indii93, MONIELITA CULLEN, Angie Masen, Iku cSwan, Karen's Lullaby Cullen Swan, from Forks, Gretchen CullenMasen, Gema'Arellano, freedom 2604, Lizzie Swan Cullen, bitha-granger, Eve Runner, viivii alice, SalyLuna, Zaida Gtz. Verdad, DiAnA FeR, Milastorm27, zujeyane, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Yoa P. Stewart, Eli Val, Kjmima, Moni Camacho, aryam, torposoplo12, Marisolsol, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, Nadiia16, Paz, Any mary cullen, LicetSalvatore, Ysliomir, Gatita Cullen, ela fordyce, lokaxtv, Mon de Cullen, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, nelda, Danny Ordaz, dulcesito, carliztwilight, Angie CullenHale, steph leto. **__**También a todos aquellos comentarios anónimos.**_  


_**Zorangel, me preguntabas que pasa con la historia porque llevaba sin actualizar unas semanas. Os daré una explicación. Sufro de migrañas, y cuando tengo una crisis tengo que mantenerme alejada de las pantallas (prohibida la tele y el ordenador), suelo pasarme los días encerrada en una habitación a oscuras y sin ruidos, aparte de medicarme como una posesa. Espero que lo entendáis y sepáis disculparme si algunas veces tardo en actualizar.**_

_**Bicos y hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Noe**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Como siempre, cualquier cosa que reconozcáis es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento escribir esta loca historia.**_

_**Podéis estar al día de mis historias en mi grupo de Facebook: www . facebook . groups / FANFIC . NOE /**_

_**y ver el trailer de esta historia aquí: www . youtube watch?v=X5RwYWHjUg4 Recordad quitar los espacios :)**_

_**Y si queréis dejar vuestra opinión en el recuadro que está al final de esta página, yo estaré más que feliz de leerla.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Beta FFAD**_

_**Beta de Verano: Camilin Cullen**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /**_

* * *

Me despierta el puto teléfono. Puedo escuchar la melodía de mi móvil sonando en algún lugar del salón. Me levanto de la cama de un salto, preocupada porque el sonido pueda despertar a Tony, que duerme apaciblemente a mi lado. ¡Dios! Está buenísimo… la sábana apenas le cubre hasta la cadera, lo que deja su pecho a la vista para que yo pueda recrearme. Durante unos segundos la visión de su cuerpo perfecto me distrae, hasta que vuelvo a oír el molesto sonido del móvil que me devuelve a la realidad. Teléfono… tengo que contestar el teléfono… trato de convencer a mis piernas para que se dirijan hacia la sala, hacia el puto aparatito que está provocando ese sonido tan molesto, pero parece que mis piernas –y el resto de mi cuerpo– prefieren quedarse allí, estáticas, viendo a la perfección hecha carne. Gime y se gira cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada, no puedo reprimir la sonrisa y agito la cabeza, alucinada. _Deja que el puto teléfono suene hasta que quién coño sea que te está llamando se harte… vuelve a la cama y por otro asalto nena…_

Llevamos juntos diez días. Diez maravillosos días en los que no nos hemos separado el uno del otro. O duermo en su casa o, como hoy, duerme él en la mía. Nos vemos después del trabajo y siempre tiene algún lugar especial al que llevarme. Un paseo en carruaje por Central Park, una obra de teatro en Broadway, algún estreno de cine o una cena maravillosa en un pequeño y coqueto restaurante italiano. O simplemente pizza y peli en su casa. Ha llenado mi oficina de flores, tantas que mi secretaria –alérgica al polen– ha tenido que cogerse una baja por enfermedad. _Ya veríamos si te haría tanta gracia si la alérgica fueses tú… no… tú ya lo habrías demandado por intento de asesinato…_

—Contesta al teléfono, nena —dice medio dormido.

—Lo siento —me disculpo, aunque en realidad no lo lamento. Podría quedarme mirándolo todo el día. Salgo de la habitación –por fin– y contesto la llamada.

Miro la pantalla y veo el nombre de mi amiga. Alice. Hace ya una semana que hemos hecho las paces, no sin que ella antes se haya comprometido a no meterse en mi vida sexual. Algo que hice extensivo a todos mis amigos. Con quien me acuesto no es ya una noticia. _Eso de que no es noticia… puede que ellos no te pregunten nada, pero estoy totalmente segura de que Tony es, en este momento, Trending Topic en las conversaciones de tus amigos. _Todos ellos han comprendido que ya tengo veinticuatro años y que soy dueña de mi propio cuerpo. _Bueno… al menos ya no tienes que escuchar a Emmett gritarle al mundo que te ha visto las almendritas y el gatito acostado… _Al único al que sigo sin ver es a Ed, lo cual es bastante extraño ya que vivimos puerta con puerta y hasta hace apenas un mes éramos inseparables. Ha intentado varias veces hablar conmigo, me deja mensajes en mi contestador y también me envía SMS a mi móvil diciendo que tenemos que hablar en persona, pero yo sencillamente no le hago caso. Tengo que olvidarme de él, y ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad con Tony. Es bueno, dulce y cariñoso y no pienso ponerlo todo en peligro por una pataleta de Ed._ Sé sincera al menos contigo misma. No tienes miedo de que a Ed le dé una pataleta, tienes miedo de que te dé a ti. Reconócelo… sigues loca por él y si lo evitas es sólo por evitar la tentación._

—Hola Alice.

—_Buenos días, Bella. ¿Te he despertado?_

—Sí —bufo, más por tener que levantarme de la cama dejando allí a Tony que por el hecho de que me haya despertado, pero como dije, mi vida sexual no es un tema de discusión para mis amigos, así que decido que es una información que Alice no necesita saber.

—_Lo siento. Sólo te llamaba para recordarte que hoy es Acción de Gracias. Últimamente estás muy despistada,_ —Alice está tratando de conseguir información, lo sé, pero no la conseguirá, no de mí—. _Quería asegurarme que vendrás esta noche._

—Claro Alice… allí estaré. Llevaré a alguien más, ¿no hay problema?

—_¡No! Ya sabes cómo es mi madre. Cocina para un regimiento de caballería. Cuantos más seamos, mejor. Menos días tendremos que estar comiendo las sobras de la cena. ¿Por fin nos vas a presentar a quien te ha tenido tan entretenida estos últimos días?_

—Sí, Alice —suspiro—. Os presentaré a Tony esta noche. A las seis, ¿verdad?

—_Sí. Te esperamos_.

Cuelgo el teléfono y levanto la vista. Tony me observa apoyado en el marco de la puerta de mi dormitorio. Sólo lleva unos bóxer de color negro que se ajustan indecentemente a sus caderas. Me relamo internamente. Éste hermoso hombre está ahí para mí, sólo para mí. _¡Qué suerte tienes, jodida cabrona! Me gustaría tener manos para poder amasar esas carnes…_ Sonríe y creo que mis bragas van a desintegrarse por la impresión de ver su hermoso rostro iluminado por su sonrisa. _Eso podría ocurrir si llevases las bragas puestas, pero estás en pelotas así que no te preocupes, no hay peligro…_ Miro hacia abajo y sí, tal y como _JodeBella_ me ha hecho ver, estoy desnuda, total y completamente desnuda, tal cual mi madre me trajo al mundo. Él se acerca y se sienta a mi lado, me acerca a su cuerpo y me envuelve en sus brazos. Deja un suave beso en mi sien y se entretiene durante unos minutos acariciando mi piel.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta tras unos minutos en silencio, en los que sólo se ha dedicado a acariciarme.

—Mmmhmmm —farfullo, tan completamente extasiada por su contacto que soy incapaz de pronunciar una sola sílaba. Oigo su risa suave.

—Espero que eso sea un sí. No tienes que presentarme a tus amigos aún si tú no quieres…

—¿No quieres conocerles? —pregunto un poco decepcionada, si soy totalmente sincera.

—Sí, quiero conocerles, pero no quiero que tú te sientas obligada a presentármelos si te parece que aún es demasiado pronto —me asegura.

—No —respondo rápidamente—. Está bien, quiero presentárselos. Ellos son mi familia…

—Supongo que hoy no es un día fácil para ti…

—No, no lo es. Echo de menos a mis padres y a mi abuela, y en días como hoy, que se supone que tienes que compartir con tu familia, los echo aún más de menos.

—Entiendo—deja un beso en mi mejilla y luego me acaricia con la punta de su nariz, bajando lentamente hacia mi cuello. ¡Oh, sí! Sé lo que viene ahora y lo estoy deseando. _Sois como un par de conejos, siempre follando… _¡Oh, cállate ya, _JodeBella_! Lo que te pasa es que te jode no ser tú la que se lo lleva al catre.

.

.

.

Estoy nerviosa, no tiene sentido negarlo. Hoy volveré a ver a Ed tras no verle en los últimos diez días. Me gusta Tony, me hace reír y sentirme bien, pero el pensamiento de volver a ver a Ed hace que las mariposas revoloteen en mi estómago. _¿Por qué será?_ Tony lo nota, sabe que estoy nerviosa, pero supongo que él lo achaca a que voy a presentárselo a mis amigos. Sí, bueno, me preocupa lo que puedan pensar ellos, aunque tampoco es algo que me vaya a hacer cambiar de opinión, pero lo que realmente me altera es la posible reacción de Edward.

Llegamos al apartamento de los Cullen. Supongo que debo llamarlo apartamento, pero en realidad debe ser un dúplex de casi doscientos cincuenta metros cuadrados ubicado en uno de los edificios más hermosos de _Park Avenue_. Decorado de forma exquisita por Esme, es, a pesar del lujo, un auténtico hogar. Un lugar cálido y agradable dónde sentirse en familia. Muchos de mis recuerdos tienen lugar aquí. Mi abuela confiaba en los Cullen y me permitía pasar con ellos muchas horas mientras ella trabajaba incansable en su pequeña pastelería. Tony sujeta mi mano con firmeza, tratando de inspirarme fortaleza, supongo, y en la otra mano sostengo una bandeja en la que llevo la tarta que mi abuela solía preparar para éste día. Es una tarta de nueces pecanas que solía ser deliciosa cuando la hacía ella, sólo espero estar a su altura. He seguido su receta a pies juntillas, pero en repostería los ingredientes por sí mismos no hacen una receta, también influye el amor que pones en ella. Y mi abuela ponía mucho amor en lo que hacía.

Cuadro los hombros y llamo al timbre. Esme abre la puerta y me abraza, con dulzura. Después de mi abuela, es la mujer más dulce que conozco. Algunas pensaréis ¿y qué pasa con tu madre? Pues mi madre era genial, estupenda, algo loca e inquieta. Tenía una personalidad arrolladora, divertida y alegre, no es que no fuera cariñosa, sí lo era, pero no era un rasgo esencial de su carácter. Esme está guapísima, lleva un vestido entallado de color crema, con un cinturón ancho de color burdeos que le queda de fábula. Viéndola no me arrepiento de haber escogido la ropa que finalmente me he puesto. Llevo un vestido corto, de encaje negro, con un solo tirante. Me he recogido el pelo en un moño bajo y me he maquillado algo más de lo normal, con una estética muy _pin-up_. Delineado ancho negro en los ojos con rabillo y labios en rojo fuego.

—Bienvenida, Bella, cariño. Me alegro de verte, hace mucho que no venías por casa. —Le tiendo la bandeja con la tarta y ella la sujeta—. ¿Es la tarta de nueces de tu abuela? —Asiento—. Seguro que está deliciosa. Pasad —dice abriendo la puerta de par en par e invitándonos a entrar.

—Esme… él es Tony —digo señalando a mi chico—. Ella es Esme, la madre de Alice, Emmett y Ed…

—Encantada de conocerte, los amigos de Bella son nuestros amigos… —sonríe—. Pasa… en el salón están los chicos viendo el partido. Alice y Rose están terminando de arreglarse, bajarán en un momento.

Tony enarca una ceja, extrañado. Mierda, no le he dicho que Alice y Ed son hermanos. Esme nos hace entrar al salón, en donde están Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett viendo un partido de fútbol en la tele. Les presento a Tony y cuando me descuido ya está sentado con ellos hablando de deportes. ¡Hombres! Aún no he visto a Ed y sinceramente me preocupa. Hoy no podré escaparme de él y estoy segura de que lo sabe y se va a aprovechar de eso. Emmett se está comportando, al menos con Tony, aunque estoy segura de que comenzará a tomarme el pelo a la menor oportunidad.

Escucho cómo se abre la puerta de la calle y sé que es Edward. Esme sale a recibirle y puedo escucharles en la entrada. Esme adora a Ed, y aunque estoy segura de que quiere a todos sus hijos, él es especial para ella. Por lo que sé, fue un niño enfermizo que pasó mucho tiempo en casa.

Los dos entran al salón y veo como Edward va saludando a todo el mundo, dejándome a mí para el final. Alice y Rose ya han bajado y estamos todos en el salón. Finalmente me mira, se acerca, y me abraza.

—Hola, Bella —dice, para después susurrarme al oído—. Tenemos que hablar, hoy sin falta.

Se aparta y mira a Tony fijamente, le tiende la mano y lo saluda con pretendida amabilidad.

—Edward Cullen —dice mientras le tiende la mano, y Tony la toma sin dudarlo.

—Anthony Thompson…

Puedo ver como sus manos se quedan completamente blancas, los dos están apretando la mano del otro con toda la fuerza de la que ambos son capaces. Se miran fijamente, midiéndose, como retándose sin palabras. _Lo que estás presenciando, nena, es lo que vulgarmente se denomina "un concurso de meadas". Si estuviesen solos en éste momento, se estarían sacando la chorra para ver quién la tiene más grande._ Esme –bendita sea– nos llama a todos para que pasemos al comedor.

.

.

.

La cena ha transcurrido con total tranquilidad, gracias a Dios. A Edward no le ha dado por soltar alguna burrada y Tony parece bastante más tranquilo, aunque al principio casi se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. _Yo no cantaría victoria todavía… _Aun así, he podido sentir su mirada clavada en nosotros toda la noche, no ha dejado de fijarse en lo que Tony y yo hacíamos o decíamos. Mis amigos se han comportado y no han sometido a mí chico a un tercer grado, aunque de vez en cuando han colado alguna pregunta del tipo "¿a qué te dedicas?" o "¿dónde estudiaste?" en la conversación, estoy segura que sólo para saber algo más de él. _Quizás a él no se lo hayan preguntado, pero puedo asegurarte que es el tema favorito para chismorrear ahora mismo. _Afortunadamente a ninguno de ellos le dio por preguntarle cuánto gana o cuánto le mide el pene. _No, no se lo han preguntado, pero estoy segura que Ed le ha echado más de un vistazo a su paquete para tratar de averiguar su envergadura, o más bien cuanto le mide la verga cuando está dura…_ Ésta última pregunta es la típica pregunta que Emmett haría sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Como veo que todo parece estar calmado y que mis amigos están intentando que Tony se sienta a gusto, me excuso y me levanto para ir al lavabo. Necesito estar cinco minutos a solas porque la tensión va a acabar conmigo. Estar cenando con Ed y Tony al mismo tiempo me tiene al borde del ataque de nervios. Me dirijo al baño de la planta baja, un lujoso espacio en tonos crema y dorado. Me miro al espejo y puedo ver como la preocupación y la tensión se ven reflejadas en mi rostro. Puede que aún no haya pasado nada entre ellos, pero la noche aún no ha terminado y yo no las tengo todas conmigo. _Menos mal, ya comenzaba a creer que eras una crédula sin remedio… _Abro el grifo y meto mis manos bajo el chorro de agua fresca, después mojo mi nuca en un vano intento de despejar mi mente. Tras unos minutos, sola, en silencio, salgo con las pilas algo recargadas para enfrentarme al resto de la noche. Cuando paso al lado del despacho de Carlisle, una mano surge de la nada y me arrastra al interior de la habitación. Jadeo por la sorpresa y cuando abro los ojos veo a Edward mirándome fijamente.

—Bella…

Intento darme la vuelta y salir pitando de ahí, pero su mano sujeta mi brazo, impidiéndomelo.

—Te dije que teníamos que hablar, hoy, sin falta… no voy a esperar más.

—Tony me está esperando…

—Tu Tony está hablando con Emmett de los _New York Giants_ y de cómo les va ésta temporada… estará entretenido durante unos minutos.

—Es que no sé de qué tenemos que hablar tú y yo, sinceramente. Lo que pasó, pasó… punto. Ya no podemos cambiarlo. —Mierda… le he mirado de arriba abajo. ¡Está guapísimo ésta noche! El traje y la corbata le sientan como un guante… _Nena… recuerda que en el comedor está esperándote el hombre con el que has pasado las diez últimas noches, que está buenísimo vestido o en pelotas y que hace lo indecible por hacerte feliz, incluso arriesgarse a un arresto por homicidio involuntario. _¿Homicidio involuntario? _Tu pobre secretaria que se pasa la vida estornudando, con la nariz como un pimiento y los ojos llorosos…_

—Tienes razón, ya no podemos cambiarlo, pero lo que ninguno de los dos quiere es que lo que "pasó" tenga consecuencias —dice marcando unas comillas en el aire.

—No te entiendo —murmuro, casi como si estuviese hablando para mí misma, más que manteniendo una conversación con él. _No. Me. Jodas._

—Odio tener que decirte esto aquí, ahora, de ésta manera…

—Te estás yendo por las ramas —protesto.

—Uno de los condones que usamos… —dice, y después se queda callado.

—¿Sí?

—Se rompió… —ahora mismo me he quedado en blanco, casi como si me hubiesen tirado un cubo de agua helada por la cabeza, estoy estática, patidifusa, flipada… Lo sé, creo que mi corazón ha pegado un salto y algo en mi cerebro no funciona en condiciones.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que "se rompió"? —pregunto como si fuese idiota. _Creo que ahora mismo él no tiene ninguna duda al respecto. Eres idiota._

—Pues eso Bella… que se rompió, se rasgó, se escacharró… como quieras decirlo…

—¡Y se puede saber por qué no me lo has dicho antes! —protesto. _¿En serio? Te recuerdo que has llegado a salir de tu apartamento por las escaleras de incendio a pesar de tu vértigo, y sólo por evitarle._

—Si no hemos hablado antes, como tú dices, no es por mi culpa, Bells. Llevo persiguiéndote desde ese día para hablar contigo… ¡pero tú no eres capaz ni de contestar una llamada, ni de acercarte a mí casa un minuto! No me abres la puerta cuando yo voy a la tuya y pones todas las excusas que puedes cuando trato de hablar contigo las pocas veces que nos hemos cruzado… ¿y ahora la culpa es mía?

—Podías haberme dejado un mensaje en el contestador, o enviarme un SMS…

—Oh, sí, claro… algo del tipo "Bella, cielo, petamos el condón de tanto usarlo… me temo que mis soldaditos están acampando en tu útero… ¿Estás segura de que no hay ahí un invasor?" ¿No te parece que es algo que teníamos que hablar en persona?

Visto así… _¡Ah, no! No empieces a excusarlo. Vale que tú no se lo hayas puesto fácil. ¡Pero tenía que habértelo dicho antes! No jodas… ahora no puedes tomarte la píldora del día después… _¿No puedo? _No. Es la píldora del día después… no la de "los veinte días más tarde"…_

Me giro, porque noto los ojos de alguien en mi nuca. Dios, por favor, que no sea Tony…

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —Mierda. Doble mierda. Sí es Tony.

—Lo que pase no es asunto tuyo… —La voz de Ed suena amenazante.

—Claro que lo es. Bella es mi novia —dice señalándome. ¿Novia? ¿Soy su novia? _Joder… esto se está poniendo interesante. Mierda… me apetecen unas palomitas…_

Ed señala a mi abdomen.

—Pues lo que lleva ahí dentro es mi hijo… —_¡Whoa! ¿Acaso ya sabe que estás preñada? _¿Cómo va a saberlo? Si ni siquiera tengo un retraso…_ pues debe estar muy seguro de la capacidad embarazante de sus soldaditos…_

Tony me mira, y puedo ver en sus ojos que se siente herido.

—¿Bella? —pregunta, y sé que aunque no lo diga, quiere saber si Ed está diciendo la verdad. ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo ahora? Puedo decirle que cabe la posibilidad de que Ed haya dado en el blanco en un único intento… _Bueno… yo no diría un único intento… había tres condones en el suelo cuando te despertaste esa mañana… y la pregunta del millón es si follasteis alguna vez a pelo… _O mentirle y decirle que no tengo ni puñetera idea de lo que me está hablando. _No creo que eso sea muy justo para él ¿no te parece? Si finalmente el garrulo éste te ha dejado embarazada ¿qué le vas a decir a Tony? ¿Le atribuirás la paternidad del hijo de otro hombre? Y cuando vea que es pelirrojo como aquí el Follador Enmascarado… ¿cómo se lo explicarás? ¿Le dirás que es un gen recesivo en tu familia?_—. Bella… estoy esperando.

He debido quedarme callada durante demasiado tiempo.

—Escucha… —comienzo a hablar y veo que el gesto de Tony cambia, ya no parece enfadado, sino decepcionado y algo en mi corazón se encoge—. Unos días antes de que nos conociésemos, Edward y yo…

—Follasteis… —dice, su rostro ahora es de un rojo furioso, creo que tiene ganas de matar a alguien.

—En realidad, fui el primer hombre con el que se acostó —acota Edward con muy poco tino para ser sinceros—. Y no follamos… hicimos el amor… mucho.

Estoy con la boca abierta… ¿Ed ha dicho "hicimos el amor"? ¿Ed? Si siempre ha dicho que eso es un eufemismo… que los hombres follan y punto. ¿¡Y como que mucho!? Tony tiene las manos en sus caderas, los anchos hombros tensos y su boca parece una línea recta. _Uff… nena… aquí va a arder Troya…_

—Y tú estás embarazada —afirma Tony mirándome fijamente, casi como si no quisiese ver nada más de lo que nos rodea, en especial a Ed.

—¡No! —niego con vehemencia.

—¿No? —pregunta Ed curioso—. ¿Tienes la regla ahora mismo, Bella? Porque ya han pasado más de dieciocho días desde que nos acostamos juntos. ¿Cuándo tienes que tener tu período?

Ahora soy yo la que está sonrojada, pero de la vergüenza. ¿Por qué tengo que hablar de mi menstruación con dos hombres? Me quedo callada, no es algo que quiera discutir con ninguno de ellos.

—A ver Bella… ¿hay posibilidad o no de que estés embarazada? —Es Tony quien me lo pregunta y me siento fatal. Todo iba muy bien entre nosotros, ¿por qué tiene que pasarnos esto ahora?

—No estoy segura… —Veo como baja el rostro y suspira. Agita la cabeza y se pasa la mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso. Muerde su labio inferior y cierra sus ojos—. Tony… lo siento… yo no…

—No tienes que disculparte, Bella… estas cosas pasan. —Tony me mira y acaricia mi mejilla con dulzura—. Creo que será mejor que me vaya…

Sujeto su mano con firmeza, me acerco a él y le abrazo.

—No —gimo, casi al punto del llanto—. No te vayas…

—Bella, no puedo lidiar con esto, entiéndeme, por favor. Esto es algo que vosotros dos tenéis que hablar y no creo que sea bueno que yo esté en el medio. —Sujeta mi rostro entre sus cálidas y suaves manos y me obliga a mirarle a los ojos—. Lo que hay entre nosotros —dice susurrando—, es especial, Bella, muy especial. Pero no quiero que tomes una decisión equivocada por lo que está empezando entre nosotros. Tuviste una historia con él, que puede tener consecuencias que van más allá de repartir unos cuantos objetos… puedes estar embarazada de él, y eso es algo que os atará el uno al otro de por vida… quiero que tomes las decisiones que tengas que tomar sin sentirte presionada, al menos no por mí.

—¿Y si estoy embarazada? ¿Qué pasará entre nosotros? —pregunto preocupada.

—Lo que tú quieras que pase, Bella. Yo estaré ahí para ti, de la forma que tú quieras que esté.

Me da un tierno beso en la mejilla, y sé que cuando salga de éste despacho y vuelva al comedor, él ya no estará ahí. Estoy a punto de ir detrás de él cuando se va, pero Edward me retiene sujetando mi muñeca. Me duele el pecho cuando oigo el ruido de la puerta y sé que me espera mucho más. Éste fin de semana será difícil para mí. _Para ti y para "papi" Ed_… _no me jodas… no me imagino aquí a Casanova siendo papá… menos cuando se trata de un juego sexual, ahí sí que me lo imagino, mientras le da unos azotes en el culo a la rubia siliconada de turno._

—¿Cuándo tienes que tener tu período? —pregunta serio. Yo trato de hacer memoria, de acordarme cuando lo tuve por última vez. Debería haberme llegado ya, es posible que tenga un día de retraso.

—Ayer… —musito.

—Ayer ¿qué?

—Tenía que haberme venido ayer… pero no lo ha hecho.

—¿Sueles ser irregular?

¡Oh, mierda! ¿Puede haber conversación más incómoda? _Sí, puede haberla… podríais estar hablando de si prefieres parir con epidural o por parto natural… _Vale… muy graciosa…

—No —digo colorada hasta la raíz del cabello—. No lo sé… hasta el mes pasado no me preocupaba demasiado ¿sabes? —Ed arquea una ceja, en un gesto de incomprensión—. ¡Era virgen! Total y absolutamente imposible que me quedase embarazada… ¡sería un milagro! ¿Entiendes? No tenía necesidad de controlar si llegaba puntual o no… ¡Venía y punto!

—Escucha —dice sujetándome por los antebrazos, rozándolos con dulzura, como queriendo confortarme—. Tomaremos el postre, hablaremos un ratito y nos iremos a casa. Por el camino, paramos a comprar una prueba de embarazo y salimos de dudas. —Me acerca a su pecho y me abraza—. Te prometo que estaré contigo pase lo que pase —promete mientras deja un suave beso en mi sien, sin soltarme.

_Nena… ahora sí que la has liado parda… reza cuanto sepas para que esa puñetera prueba salga negativa. _¿Prueba? ¡Pruebas! Voy a hacerme unas cuantas, no sea que sea defectuosa y el resultado sea erróneo. _Mira que eres exagerada… _Ni exagerada ni leches, estoy yo como para pensar que no y luego sí, o para pensar que sí y luego no…, quiero estar segura de sí nos ha tocado el premio gordo o no… no quiero sorpresas.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias a Sarai, mi beta, que siempre sabe qué decirme.**_

_**Muchas gracias también a todas las que habéis agregado esta historia a vuestra lista de seguimiento o a favoritos, a las que leéis en la sombra.**_

_**Y un enorme GRACIAS a todas aquellas que me dedicáis un minuto tras leer y me dejáis vuestros comentarios: marieisahale, abys, Loonydraconian, MONIELITA CULLEN, Angie Masen, Iku cSwan, Karen's Lullaby Cullen Swan, Gretchen CullenMasen, Gema'Arellano, freedom 2604, Lizzie Swan Cullen, bitha-granger, Eve Runner, viivii alice, SalyLuna, DiAnA FeR, aleshita-luvs-paramore, zujeyane, Nadiia16, Paz, LicetSalvatore, Gatita Cullen, lokaxtv, Maribel hernandez cullen, pamela, yolita, camela, Grace, Eddie Ilove, gax26, Uvas con queso, Jade HSos, loree17, Tanya Masen Cullen, lizzy90, Mary de Cullen, Iratxe, pera l.t., caritofornasier, Gatita Swan, analang, aliceforever85m –Emmabella E. Castro, Nyx-88, Zorangel y BarbyBells. También a todos aquellos comentarios anónimos.**_

_**Bicos y hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Noe**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Como siempre, cualquier cosa que reconozcáis es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento escribir esta loca historia.**_

_**Podéis estar al día de mis historias en mi grupo de Facebook: www . facebook . groups / FANFIC . NOE /**_

_**os dejo los enlaces a los trailers de esta historia en mi perfil.**_

_**Y si queréis dejar vuestra opinión en el recuadro que está al final de esta página, yo estaré más que feliz de leerla.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**Por favor, leed la nota al final del capi. Gracias.**_

* * *

Aún no me lo puedo creer. Hay que joderse. ¿En serio? ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que esté embarazada? ¿Y justo del único hombre con el que no recuerdo haberme acostado? ¡Oh, sí! Será una historia preciosa para contarle a mi hijo/a en el futuro… "Verás cariño… papá y mamá se quisieron mucho, aunque mamá no se acuerde de nada…"

Aún puedo sentirle abrazándome. Percibo su calor que me rodea y me siento bien. Cometo el error de respirar profundamente, llenando mis pulmones de su aroma. Me encanta cómo huele Edward. Es un olor que soy perfectamente capaz de recordar cuando me encuentro sola y me reconforta. Y no me refiero a su perfume, es él, su propio aroma… es cálido y dulce. Sin darme cuenta le he rodeado la cintura con mis brazos, acercándome aún más a su pecho en donde he dejado reposar mi cabeza. Puedo oír su corazón palpitar en un ritmo cadencioso, y es un sonido que me serena. Noto su respiración en mi cabello. Estamos envueltos en un silencio tranquilo y por un momento pienso que todo va a ir bien, sin importar lo que pase. _¿Segura? ¡Todo va a ir bien! ¡¿Cómo coño va a ir bien?! Puedes estar embarazada de un hombre que se acostó contigo una noche, una única noche. Que acaba de jactarse ante el hombre con el que estabas empezando una relación, que él ha sido el primero… tratando de asegurarse que no volverás con él. ¿Pero cómo puedes saber que estará él ahí para ti? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en un hombre para el cual el sexo es un deporte y las mujeres un récord para batir? _JodeBella tiene razón, me tenso y sé que él lo nota porque también siento su cuerpo tensarse. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en Edward? ¿Cómo? Sólo he sido una mujer más en la lista de sus ligues. ¿Y si me pide que aborte? ¿Podría yo hacerlo? _No pongas el carro antes que los bueyes, primero tendrás que averiguar si estás o no embarazada…_

Me separo de él y mi cuerpo se resiente, nota la pérdida de su calor, de su aroma, pero debo ser fuerte y resistir. Ed es mi pasado, Tony mi presente y quizás mi futuro. Sólo tengo que averiguar cómo salir de éste agujero que yo misma me he cavado.

Salimos del despacho y volvemos a la mesa. Todos nos miran. Esme y Carlisle con curiosidad y un sentimiento que no consigo descifrar, pero que veo brillar en su mirada. Mis amigos, por su parte, nos miran con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Alice. Trato de sonreír ya que no tiene ningún sentido que se preocupen aún. No, aún no. Solo asiento y vuelvo a mi sitio, en el que ya me espera una porción de la tarta que he traído. La miro y no puedo evitar que una lágrima resbale por mi mejilla. Echo de menos a mi familia, echo de menos a mis padres y a mi abuela. Me gustaría que estuvieran aquí para confortarme y aconsejarme, pero no lo están, estoy sola y pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante, tendré que tomar yo las decisiones, sin sus consejos ni su guía—. ¡Hey, Bella! Todo irá bien. —No sé si los demás se dan cuenta, pero yo sí puedo ver la mirada que le dedica a Ed, hay mucho reproche en ella y también preocupación.

—Lo siento, es sólo que la echo de menos… es el primer año en el que mi abuela no está… y está resultando ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Terminamos los postres y tras pasar con ellos un poco de tiempo charlando, siento que no seré capaz de mantener ésta farsa mucho más tiempo. Tarde o temprano acabaré derrumbándome y no quiero hacerlo delante de ellos. Si le dieron de collejas a Ed por acostarse conmigo, por dejarme preñada mis amigos son capaces de dejarle sin testículos. Literalmente.

Ed se ofrece a llevarme y es algo que nadie encuentra extraño. Vine aquí con Tony y ahora tengo que volver sola a casa, a un piso que está puerta con puerta con el suyo, así que supongo que les parece bastante normal. Otro día lo sería, sería totalmente normal e inocente que Edward me llevase en coche a casa, pero hoy no lo es. Nos espera una parada en la farmacia para comprar pruebas de embarazo. Definitivamente es algo que nunca he hecho con Edward. _Bueno, nena, supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?_ El trayecto en coche desde la casa de sus padres hasta la farmacia es tenso. Ninguno de los dos dice ni una sola palabra. Entramos al establecimiento y agarro un cesto. Me dirijo decidida al pasillo en donde nos han dicho que están las pruebas y me quedo de pie, mirando las estanterías. Ed también la mira, coge una caja y lee las instrucciones. Tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y se está rascando la nuca. Conozco ese gesto, está nervioso. _¡Oh, bien! El Follador Enmascarado está nervioso, y eso que no es él el que tiene un bollito en el horno…_

Cuadro mis hombros, inspiro hondo y comienzo a echar pruebas en el cesto como si no hubiese un mañana. No voy a pararme a leer un montón de cajas en medio de un pasillo de una farmacia, me niego… me las llevo todas y ya las leeré en casa. Sujeto la mano de Ed, que tiene otra prueba en la otra, y tiro de él hacia las cajas. Vacío la cesta en la cinta transportadora y veo cómo la cajera se ríe entre dientes.

—Es para una clínica de apoyo a adolescentes embarazadas —musito.

—¿Quiere factura? —dice enarcando una ceja y dejando bien claro que no me ha creído ni una sola palabra. Ed a mi lado sonríe y vuelve a rascarse la nuca. Yo resoplo.

—No —gruño—, es un donativo…

Las cajitas en las que se esconden los artilugios que decidirán mi vida en apenas unas horas van pasando una por una por el lector de códigos de barras. Cada pitido se siente como un peso en mi espalda y siento que me encojo cada vez un poco más.

—Son ciento cincuenta y nueve dólares con veinticinco centavos, por favor.

Ed hace el ademán de sacar su cartera para pagar, pero voy a hacerlo yo. Mi horno, mi bollo, mi cuenta. Así que rápidamente le entrego mi visa a la cajera, firmo el recibo y salgo de la farmacia como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Bella… —me llama—, espera… ¡Bells!

—¿¡Qué!?

—Tranquilízate…

—¿Quieres que me tranquilice? ¡Pues llévame a casa para que pueda hacerme éstas putas pruebas y salir de dudas de una maldita vez!

—Con una era suficiente…

—No… no lo era, no para mí. Quiero estar cien por ciento segura que tus amiguitos no han montado fiesta en mi útero. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Tan horroroso sería para ti tener un hijo mío? —murmura mientras acaricia mi mejilla.

—¡Oh, perdona! Por supuesto que me sentiré honrada de tener un hijo de un hombre con el que me acosté una vez porque estaba borracha como una cuba…

—Lo dices como si lo que pasó entre nosotros fuese algo sórdido —su mano no ha dejado mi rostro y ahora acuna mi mejilla con ternura.

—No sé si fue sórdido o no, Edward. No lo recuerdo… no recuerdo nada de esa noche excepto despertar en mi cama y notar que alguien más había dormido allí, y no supe que eras tú hasta que saliste del baño.

—Entre tú y yo es imposible que lo haya sido, Bella. Yo te quiero…

—Como a una amiga, sí, ya… lo sé —le corto antes que lo verbalice. No podría soportar escuchar de nuevo esas palabras en su boca. Ya las escuché una vez, y me duele aún hoy.

—¿O quizás como a algo más? —_¿Te lo está preguntando? O sea que no lo sabe. ¡Pues estamos apañadas!_

—No hace falta que hagas esto, Edward —musito. Está intentando hacerme creer que siente algo por mí, o que puede que lo esté comenzando a sentir, pero sé que es porque está preparando el terreno en el caso de que esté embarazada. Sé cómo es él, y cómo es su familia, sé que se sentirá en la obligación de casarse conmigo y sabe que no lo haré si no hay sentimientos de por medio.

—¿Hacer qué?

—No finjas que puedes sentir algo más por mí, me harás más daño del que imaginas cuando descubra que me estás mintiendo. —_Sí, por favor, no nos mientas más, ya es bastante doloroso con la verdad._ Me doy la vuelta y sujeto la manilla de la puerta de su coche con fuerza, no le miro, sólo espero a escuchar el sonido de las puertas al abrirse y entro en el coche. Él da la vuelta y entra también, y antes de encender el vehículo, suspira.

—Me conoces, Bella. Yo no finjo.

Se calla y no dice nada más, se limita a conducir por las atestadas calles neoyorquinas hasta llegar a nuestro edificio. Mete el coche en el garaje, lo estaciona y se baja. Lo veo dirigirse a mi puerta decidido a abrirla para mí como todo un caballero, pero la abro antes y me bajo del coche. Sus manos están en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros, lleva los dos botones superiores de su camisa abierta y la corbata aflojada. Me mira intensamente pero no dice nada. Subimos en silencio en el ascensor, está a mi lado, muy, muy cerca, tanto que puedo sentir el calor que desprende su cuerpo, llega en oleadas a mí y siento tentación de acercarme a él, rodear su cintura de nuevo con mis brazos y esconderme en su pecho. Quiero volver a sentirme protegida en sus brazos, pero es algo que no puedo permitirme.

Abro la puerta de casa y entro. Dejo la bolsa cargada de pruebas sobre la isla de la cocina y concienzudamente las voy separando por tiempos de espera. Las hay de dos y tres minutos. Quito una prueba de cada cajita, y descubro que en todas ellas hay más de una. _Oh, genial… tendremos pruebas de embarazo en casa para el resto de nuestra vida reproductiva… ¿Cuántos has comprado? ¿Veinte? ¿Veintiuno?_ Las cojo todas y me dirijo al baño, con Ed siguiéndome los pasos a escasa distancia. Las dispongo todas en línea sobre la encimera del baño, cada una sobre su folleto correspondiente. Veamos… incluso las hay digitales y otras son, digámoslo así, analógicas. Tengo que mear sobre ellas, en algunos casos incluso tengo que mantenerlas en el chorrito durante un preciso período de tiempo. Vale… son nueve tests, así que… ¿podré mear durante tanto tiempo? _Mujer… si te bebes toda el agua del puto Mississippi es posible… ahora mismo dudo que puedas mear como para hacerte dos pruebas…_ Piensa, Bella, piensa… ¡Ya lo tengo! Mearé en un frasquito y los empaparé de ahí, a fin de cuentas, cuando te hacen análisis de orina lo hacen así ¿no? Rellenando un puto vasito… no creo que cambie tanto las cosas… ¿_O sí?… _Voy a la cocina y saco de la despensa uno de los botes que tengo guardados para cuando hago confituras, tengo que recordarme a mí misma que lo tire después… _Sí, por favor, no queremos mermelada en donde has dejado tu agüita amarilla…_

Saco a Ed del baño a empujones. Aún no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Se ha limitado a verme correr por mi casa, llevando y trayendo cosas de un sitio a otro, como una gallina sin cabeza. Cierro la puerta y paso el seguro.

—Bella, ¿de verdad es esto necesario?

—¡Sí! —chillo. Ni de broma voy a permitirle que me vea meando en un frasco de mermelada, por muy preñada que me haya podido dejar. ¡Ah, no! Eso sí que no… _Pues como haya dado en la diana, va a ver mucho más cuando des a luz… exactamente ¡TODO EL POTORRO! Además, no es como si no lo hubiese visto antes… visto y catado… recuerda… bajó al pilón…_

Trato de no hacerle caso a mi jodida voz interior. Tengo muchas cosas de las que preocuparme ahora mismo, como sentarme y hacer pipí en un frasquito de cristal. Me pongo a ello y lo lleno… ¡Dios! Esto es asqueroso…

Dejo el frasquito sobre la encimera, y uno a uno voy abriendo las envolturas de las pruebas. Mojo las puntas y las voy dejando conforme las voy utilizando. Una vez que ya están todas –las nueve–, tiro el sobrante por el inodoro y pulso el botón de la cisterna. Bajo la tapa y me siento allí, pendiente de mi reloj, hasta que pasan tres minutos. Ciento ochenta segundos que en cualquier otro momento me habrían parecido una nimiedad, pero que ahora mismo se me están haciendo eternos. Oigo unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Bella… ¿estás bien?

Quito el seguro y le permito que entre. La parte asquerosa ya ha pasado y a fin de cuentas Ed es médico. Supongo que no le parecerá asqueroso ver la línea de pruebas de embarazo que ahora decora mi lavabo. _Supongo que no… o al menos no más asqueroso que otras cosas que tiene que ver a diario ¿no? _Le veo sonreír y rascarse de nuevo la nuca. Hoy lo está haciendo mucho, así que supongo que ésta situación le está resultando tan incómoda y difícil como a mí.

—¿Nueve? ¿Te has hecho nueve pruebas? —_Mira, que bien… aquí Mr. Pollalegre sabe contar…_ Arqueo una ceja y no respondo… ya conocéis el dicho… "A preguntas embarazosas, respuestas anticonceptivas". _Creo que deberías haberte preocupado antes de los anticonceptivos, en éste momento y lugar ya no tiene mucho sentido, la verdad. _Suspiro y agito mi cabeza un par de veces para despejarme, entre el posible embarazo, la cercanía de Ed y mi puta voz interior estoy al borde de un ataque de nervios. Cuadro mis hombros y comienzo a mirar las pruebas…

Sujeto la primera en mis manos, debajo, al igual que en todas las demás, está el folleto de instrucciones que venía en la caja. Es un test digital, así que debería ser fácil de leer. Un "SI" o un "NO" aparecerá en la pantalla.

"?"

Un jodido signo de interrogación… _Mira… ni los putos test de los cojones se atreven a decirte si estás o no embarazada… _Miro el folleto y compruebo que es un signo para reportar un error. ¡Un jodido error! ¡Ya sé que fue un error acostarme con Ed! ¿Sabes puto test de los cojones? ¡Ya lo sé! Pero estaba piripi… ¡Coño! ¿Es que nadie se ha cogido jamás una borrachera de las que hacen historia? _Tú… por una puta vez en tu vida te desmelenaste… y mira el resultado._

Ed me mira curioso, está esperando a que diga algo, y supongo que tengo que hacerlo ¿no? A fin de cuentas también sería hijo suyo.

—Éste ha dado error… —Suspiro y lanzo la prueba al cubo de la basura de acero inoxidable que tengo bajo la encimera.

Voy a por el segundo. Éste es analógico… dos líneas "habemus baby", una línea… _¿siga intentándolo? _Muy graciosa…

Una sola línea. Bien. Negativo.

—Negativo —informo. Ed permanece serio, mirando las siete pruebas que aún descansan sobre la encimera de cuarzo.

El tercero tiene un sistema distinto. Si en la ventanita aparece una raya, sus soldaditos habrán hecho de mi óvulo un prisionero de guerra. Si no hay rayita… ¡yupi! Mi óvulo es un tío listo y se ha dado el piro.

Mierda… hay una línea muy, muy tenue aquí… ¿Qué coño quiere decir si la línea está, pero es casi invisible? ¿Hay grados de preñez? ¿Está usted preñada al cuarenta y cinco por ciento? Me giro hacia Ed y le enseño la prueba.

—¿Tú ves una rayita?

—Sip —dice serio—, tenue, pero está ahí —dice mientras señala con su dedo la puta ventanita de los cojones. ¡Genial! Uno para el montón del sí.

Cuarto. Otro test digital. En este debería salir un "Embarazada" o "No embarazada" al menos es claro. Pero cuando miro la pantallita lo que sale es un libro. Un puto libro. Un jodido libro de mierda. ¿Qué coño significa una mierda de libro? Pues como el primero… un jodido error. Lo lanzo de mala gana al cubo de acero mientras Ed me mira ceñudo.

—Otro error… —susurro.

A por otro. Ya solo quedan cinco y por el momento vamos empatados. Un "sí" y un "no", amén de dos errores como dos soles.

Veo un signo menos en la ventana, compruebo en el folleto su significado y es negativo. Genial… ya gana 2-1.

—Negativo —casi puedo sentir su tensión, y me pregunto por qué está tan tenso. ¿Qué quiere él que salga? ¿_No te acuerdas que dijo que no quería que hubiese consecuencias de lo que pasó? Obviamente quiere que no lo estés y ahora mismo debe estar rezando todo lo que sabe para que sea así._

El siguiente, el sexto, tiene el sistema de dos rayitas. Una rayita, no, dos rayitas… ¡premio! Asustada, lo acerco a mi cara y puedo ver una raya muy clara, pero a su lado, más difuminada, hay otra.

—¿Cuántas rayas ves ahí? —le pregunto.

—Dos… hay dos rayas, Bella. Positivo —¿Cómo lo sabe? _Es médico, si fue capaz de sacarse la carrera no creo que sea tan complicado leer el resultado de un jodido test de embarazo ¿no crees?_

El siguiente tiene un signo positivo dibujado en la ventanita de control. Débil, pero está ahí, y eso es algo que no puedo obviar, por supuesto. Genial. Dos positivos seguidos. ¿Cuál era el recuento? 2-3 ganando los positivos. Mierda… va ganando por uno. _¿Podemos dejar ya ésta tortura, nena? Parece un jodido partido de fútbol y tal y como va la cosa, vamos a terminar yendo a los penaltis… _Muy está muy simpática hoy y sabe cómo sacarme de mis casillas. Ya he mirado siete pruebas y ésta tensión me está matando, así que decido mirar las dos últimas rápidamente, sin tanta ceremonia. En uno de ellos no hay nada. La ventanita está en blanco. Miro el folleto de instrucciones y es uno de los de "mantener durante cinco segundos en el chorro de orina"… pues vale… no lo habré metido cinco segundos exactos… tampoco es que me haya traído un puto cronómetro… así que todo se reduce al último. Un "no embarazada" relumbra en la pantallita. Genial. 3-3 y tres putos errores…

—Creo que seguimos igual que antes—digo enfadada. Ed se acerca y observa los montoncitos que he hecho. Tres positivos en la derecha, tres negativos a la izquierda, un "ni puta idea" en el centro y dos más con errores que ya han aterrizado en la basura.

—Tranquila —susurra y vuelve a acariciar mis brazos. Se acerca a mi espalda y puedo sentir cómo su cuerpo se alinea con el mío, su cabeza desciende lentamente hacia mi cuello y deja allí un suave beso. Puedo vernos en el espejo que cubre la pared del baño, lo observo mientras sus brazos me rodean en un cálido abrazo, y de pronto despierto del trance que su actitud me ha inducido.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Creo que se da cuenta de la situación en la que estamos los dos, porque se aparta y me mira apesadumbrado.

—Lo siento, Bella…

—Escucha, Edward… es posible que no lo hayamos podido aclarar aún, supongo que eso sólo significa que tendremos que esperar un par de días y repetir las pruebas o ir al ginecólogo y que me las hagan allí, pero quiero que te quede claro una cosa. Estoy saliendo con Tony, y me gusta. Mucho. Si finalmente estoy embarazada supongo que tendremos que buscar alguna forma de equilibrio para que lo mío con Tony funcione y tú puedas estar cerca de tu hijo, si es que quieres estarlo, pero que esté aquí —aseguro mientras sitúo una mano en mi vientre—, no significa que las cosas entre tú y yo hayan cambiado. No es necesario que te sacrifiques y me pidas matrimonio o algo por el estilo. Sabes que no me casaría con alguien que no me quiere.

—Pero yo te quiero… —susurra mientras sujeta mi mano entre las suyas—. Bells, yo te quiero…

—Somos buenos amigos, Edward. Tú mismo lo dijiste hace unas semanas, ¿lo recuerdas? Lo somos, pero un matrimonio no se puede fundamentar sólo en eso. Debe haber amor, no sólo cariño.

—¿Y si fuera amor?

—No lo hagas, ya te lo dije antes en el coche. Me harás mucho daño si me haces creer que estás enamorado de mí solo porque esté embarazada. Cuando lo descubra, y lo descubriré antes o después, porque el amor no se puede fingir, ¿cómo crees que me sentiré?

—¿Y si no lo estoy fingiendo, Bella? ¿Y si durante éstas últimas semanas me he dado cuenta que siento por ti algo más que un simple cariño?

Agito mi cabeza y salgo hacia la sala. Necesito un lugar con más espacio. Su cercanía me está volviendo loca.

—No te escapes…

—¿Tenemos que hablar de esto?

—¡Sí! ¿Podemos por una vez decirnos lo que sentimos de verdad?

Mis manos tiemblan visiblemente. Creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme. ¿Quiere que hablemos de nuestros sentimientos? ¡Yo le pregunté por sus sentimientos hace unas semanas y dejó perfectamente claro que sólo éramos amigos! Sólo amigos.

—Vale, Edward… Dime… ¿qué sientes?

—Siento que te estoy perdiendo. Siento un fuego que me consume cuando te veo con otro hombre. Siento ganas de arrancarle las manos al que ose tocarte. Siento que nadie está a tu altura, ni siquiera yo. Sobretodo yo. Siento que te quiero en mi vida, que no quiero despertarme un solo día más si sé que no voy a verte. Siento que he perdido una parte de mi alma, porque durante éstas últimas semanas te has alejado. Siento todo lo que haya dicho, todo lo que haya hecho que te ha llevado tan lejos de mí. —Mientras habla, se acerca a mí hasta tenerme pegada a su cuerpo, rodeada por sus brazos, sin escape—. Siento que moriré si te tengo lejos un solo día más. Siento que moriré si no te beso…

Y sin darme la oportunidad de alejarme, de apartarme, sus labios descienden sobre los míos y los acarician con ternura y candor. Suaves, dulces, se mueven sobre los míos mientras sus manos se enredan en mi cabello, asegurándome allí, impidiéndome huir. Ni siquiera lo intento. No quiero huir. Siento que estoy en casa, y esa sensación es tan tentadora, tanto, que durante un breve instante ni siquiera me planteo el apartarme, hasta que vuelve a mi mente el Edward que he conocido, el mismo que hace apenas unos días tenía una rubia en su ducha mientras trataba de hablar conmigo, el mismo cuya cama parecía más una estación de tren para rubias pechugonas. Y cuando me doy cuenta de todo eso, cierro mis labios con fuerza y trato de apartarme. Creo que se da cuenta, porque me libera y me mira con pena en sus ojos.

—No me crees…

—No, Ed… no te creo. Por favor, márchate. Necesito estar sola. Iré al médico mañana y te diré el resultado.

—Quiero ir contigo, por favor… déjame al menos ir contigo.

Asiento débilmente.

—Está bien.

—Te organizaré una cita con una colega del hospital…

—¿Una rubia? —_No, por favor, que no sea uno de sus ligues…_

Creo que se da cuenta de a qué me refiero, porque su gesto se endurece, agita la cabeza y suspira.

—No, Bella… una lesbiana.

—Muy gracioso, Ed.

—Es morena. No te preocupes, no me la he cepillado ni nada por el estilo.

—Ya, no es tu tipo.

—No, Bella. Las morenas no sois mi tipo. —Su rostro se contrae por un sentimiento que no consigo descifrar—. Mañana. Te recojo a las nueve.

Asiento y lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Bella —dice mientras deja una caricia en mi mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Edward —digo y cierro la puerta.

* * *

_**Lo primero ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SARAI! Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliz! Sé que sería más vistoso si pudieses oírlo, pero créeme, no quieres que eso ocurra (oírme cantar). De todas formas, Feliz Cumple, nena y gracias por betear esto tan rápido.**_

_**Muchas gracias también a todas las que habéis agregado esta historia a vuestra lista de seguimiento o a favoritos, a las que leéis en la sombra.**_

_**Estoy alucinando, porque ya hemos pasado de los 500 reviews en esta historia. No sabéis la ilusión que me hace, así que aquí va mi agradecimiento:**_

_**¡GRACIAS!**_

_**marieisahale, abys, Loonydraconian, MONIELITA CULLEN, Angie Masen, Gretchen CullenMasen, Gema'Arellano, freedom 2604, Lizzie Ferrell, bitha-granger, Eve Runner, viivii alice, aleshita-luvs-paramore, zujeyane, LicetSalvatore, Gatita Cullen, lokaxtv, Maribel hernandez cullen, camela, Grace, Jade HSos, Tanya Masen Cullen, Gatita Swan, aliceforever85, Nyx-88, Dess Cullen, nesines, ev76, AnTwilight, The letters of Breaking Dawn, Any mary cullen, Fran Cullack, yolabertay, kikaly, Mon de Cullen, Masilobe, Ise2289, evetwilight, Yoa P. Stewart, analang, Barbybells, Anita belen, Namikaze yuki, Manue Peralta, Eretirelf Oliuga, kerbel, Danny Ordaz, Eli Val, eLiZ cKs, alondrixcullen1498, Shibubi, nina, the rainbowgirl, locaxtv, LyricalGirl, Anilu-Belikov, jhanulita, torposoplo12 y cavendano13. También a todos aquellos comentarios anónimos.**_

_**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS.**_

_**Bicos y hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Noe**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Como siempre, cualquier cosa que reconozcáis es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento escribir esta loca historia.**_

_**Podéis estar al día de mis historias en mi grupo de Facebook: www . facebook . groups / FANFIC . NOE /**_

_**y ver el trailer de esta historia aquí: www . youtube watch?v=X5RwYWHjUg4 Recordad quitar los espacios :)**_

_**Y si queréis dejar vuestra opinión en el recuadro que está al final de esta página, yo estaré más que feliz de leerla.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Me levanto tras una noche horrible. He tenido pesadillas todo el tiempo. Apenas cerraba los ojos, una pesadilla comenzaba, a cada cual más extraña y loca. La peor de todas fue en la que pude ver a Edward acunando un bultito envuelto en una mantita de color azul con ositos, al que no dejaba de hacer mimos, y cuando me acercaba a verlo lo que me encontraba era un pene enorme con un babero y un chupete… _Nena, tú ayer ¿qué te fumaste?_

Tengo que prepararme, Edward me ha enviado un mensaje, pasará a recogerme en media hora e iremos juntos al hospital. Allí, su "amiga ginecóloga morena a la que no se ha follado porque no es su tipo", me hará las pruebas necesarias para salir de dudas. ¿Estaré o no embarazada? Y si lo estoy, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué pasará con Tony? Me siento bien con él, estoy tranquila y me siento querida. Sé que quizás sea pronto para decir que nos queremos y quizás no se trate de ese amor épico que tratan de vendernos en las películas y en los libros románticos, pero creo que nos complementamos bien, creo que podríamos hacer que funcionase. _Eso no es amor, nena, es vaguería. Te molesta tener que trabajar para que tu relación funcione, por eso te conformas con lo fácil. ¿De verdad quieres verte en tu lecho de muerte diciéndote a ti misma: "bueno, no he sido todo lo feliz que podría haber sido, pero he vivido tranquila…"? _¿Qué hará Edward si la prueba da un resultado positivo? ¿Se enfadará? ¿Se alegrará? _¿El Follador Enmascarado? ¿Alegrarse de haberte dejado preñada? Quizás en un universo paralelo…_

Entro en el baño y me echo un vistazo en el espejo. ¡Madre de Dios! Parezco una jodida zombi… las ojeras me llegan a las comisuras de la boca y tengo los ojos rojos como tomates_. Te has pasado la noche llorando… ¿cómo coño quieres tener los ojos? Bueno… no toda la noche, sólo hasta que te quedaste dormida y comenzaste a soñar con penes en pañales…_

Me recojo el pelo en un moño y me meto en la ducha. Si me lo lavo ahora necesitaré horas para secarlo por completo y no tengo tiempo. Dejo que el agua caliente resbale por mi cuerpo y trato de relajarme, aunque es difícil.

Me envuelvo en una toalla grande y mullida que está calentita gracias al toallero eléctrico que he puesto en el baño… es el mejor invento del mundo. Odio salir de la ducha y sentir frío. Me seco, me visto y me arreglo.

El timbre suena cuando estoy a punto de darle el primer sorbo a mi café con leche. Mierda. De verdad necesito ese café con leche. Abro la puerta y me encuentro ahí a Ed, mirándome, guapísimo en vaqueros y camiseta. Encima lleva una cazadora gris oscuro. Me mira a los ojos y luego su mirada desciende hacia mis manos, ve la taza y con delicadeza me la quita de las manos.

—¡Eh! —protesto—, ¡es mi café!

Se lo bebe de un sorbo. _Cabrón._

—Y está muy rico…

—Lo sé —aseguro—, lo he hecho yo… a mi gusto, y era para mí… ahora tendré que hacer otro.

—No… no puedes tomar nada, tienes que ir en ayunas. Probablemente te hagan análisis de sangre.

No me jodas. ¿Análisis? Odio las agujas.

—Sé que no te gusta la idea, pero estaré contigo, sólo será un momento —afirma.

Sí, ya. Eso es lo que dicen siempre, "solo será un momento", pero lo cierto es que generalmente termino perdiendo la consciencia. Sí, lo sé. Es sólo un pinchacito, pero lo odio con toda mi alma. _¿Y si estás embarazada? Cuando tengan que pincharte en la columna vertebral para ponerte la anestesia epidural ¿cómo vas a hacer? _Voy a tener un parto natural… decidido. _Sí, seguro… no soportas el pinchazo de una analítica y ¿vas a soportar un parto sin anestesia? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Acabarás pidiendo que te den drogas a voz en grito._

Trato de apartar a JodeBella al rincón más alejado de mi mente y centro mi atención en Edward. ¿Cómo coño hemos llegado al ascensor? ¿Cuándo? Le miro y sé que está tenso. Está muy tieso, tiene las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero, parece que se está balanceando ligeramente, como si estuviese cambiado el peso de su cuerpo del talón a las puntas de sus pies. Mira hacia delante, a la puerta metálica, casi como si estuviese evitando el mirarme a mí. Cuando se abren me cede el paso.

Estamos en el garaje, veo su coche aparcado un poco más adelante y me dirijo hacia allí sin decir ni una sola palabra. A éste juego podemos jugar los dos. Espero al lado del coche a que lo abra y cuando lo hace, entro sin dudarlo. Él se mete también dentro y lo arranca, aún sin decir ni una sola palabra.

El camino al hospital es largo, y no tanto por el hecho de que esté lejos sino porque tengo la sensación que el tiempo se ha detenido, y todo es por su silencio. Vale. A ninguno de los dos le gusta ésta situación, yo tampoco estoy encantada por el hecho de que hay una posibilidad de estar embarazada. No estoy lista para ser madre. Seamos sinceras, no estoy lista para tener tan siquiera una relación. _¿Pero no decías que te gustaba tu relación con Tony? _No. Dije que estaba bien, tranquila. _Vamos, que es fácil. Vaga._

Trago en seco. Tengo que darle la razón a JodeBella. Todos estos días me he dejado llevar porque mi relación con Tony está siendo fácil. Es sencillo, sólo me dejo querer. _Ya, nena, pero el amor es cosa de dos. ¿Tú le quieres? Y no me refiero a si sientes atracción hacia él, supongo que lo haces ya que te lo follas cada vez que tienes ocasión. Me refiero a si lo amas._ ¿Amar? No sé si soy capaz de hacer eso, ya no. Miro a Edward, él es el único al que he amado jamás, el único que me ha hecho sentir como si tuviese mariposas en el estómago con solo sonreírme, el único que ha conseguido que me estremezca de los pies a la cabeza sólo por rozar mi piel. No es que el sexo con Tony esté mal, no es eso, es muy satisfactorio, pero es solo eso, satisfactorio. ¿No debería ser algo más?

Noto como apaga el coche y cuando miro a mi alrededor me doy cuenta que estamos en el aparcamiento del hospital, en la plaza reservada para el Dr. Cullen. ¡Oh, mierda! Ya hemos llegado.

—Vamos —me dice con voz suave y tranquila. Me mira por primera vez desde que entramos en el coche y luego mira mi mano, que reposa sobre mi muslo. Acaricia el dorso y la sujeta, estrechándola con suavidad. Noto el calor de su piel sobre la mía y siento mariposas en el estómago. _¿O son náuseas?_

Espero que no lo sean… ¿no se supone que son un síntoma de embarazo? _No lo sé, nena, yo solo soy tu subconsciente, no la jodida Wikipedia…_ ¡Oh, JodeBella! Desde luego eres una gran ayuda…

Salimos del coche y él vuelve a tomar mi mano, me la sujeta con suavidad, pero con firmeza y puedo notar su calidez en mi piel. Me gusta, me serena y me calma. Me guía por el hospital hasta que llegamos a la tercera planta. Un cartel que pone "GINECOLOGÍA – OBSTETRICIA" nos da la bienvenida nada más salimos del ascensor. Noto como mi corazón pega un salto y comienza a palpitar más y más rápido. Las puertas de otro ascensor se abren y de él sale una pareja, él empujando una silla de ruedas y ella, enorme, con una barriga que parece un puto planeta, resoplando como una ballena varada y musitando entre respiración y respiración algo que suena como "si intentas volver a tocarme de nuevo, te arranco a tu amiguito de cuajo". ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Esa puedo ser yo dentro de unos meses! _Inhala, exhala… despacio… aire dentro, aire fuera… ¿Más tranquila? _Asiento mentalmente a mi otro yo. _No adelantemos acontecimientos… puede que no estés embarazada._

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Edward. Creo que de alguna forma ha notado que me he puesto muy nerviosa. Asiento con dificultad mientras trato de tragar en seco. Me guía hasta una puerta de color gris, en ella hay una placa que pone Danielle Strauss – Ginecóloga. ¡Oh, mierda! Ya hemos llegado. Da unos golpecitos en la puerta y la abre con confianza—. ¡Hola, Danny!

—¡Edward! —Una preciosa morena se levanta y se acerca a nosotros. Es más alta que yo, casi tanto como el propio Edward, y tiene un cuerpo escultural. Podría haber sido portada de _Sports Illustrated_—. Hola —susurra mientras le abraza con calidez, se gira hacia mí y me tiende la mano—. Tú debes ser Isabella, ¿verdad?

—Bella —susurro de vuelta—, sólo Bella.

Ella me sonríe y siento envidia. ¡Joder! Es un bellezón. Mira a Ed y le sonríe—. Tenías razón —le dice, pero se queda ahí. ¿En qué? ¿En qué tenía razón? ¿Ya se me nota en la cara que estoy embarazada? ¿Ni siquiera le hace falta hacerme pruebas?_ Mujer… aún no he escuchado jamás de un médico que sea capaz de dar un diagnóstico con solo mirarte. Si tuvieses una panza igual de grande que la de antes… aún, pero teniendo en cuenta que eres más plana que una tabla de planchar…_

—Edward ya me ha contado que existe la posibilidad de que estés embarazada, y que quieres salir de dudas. —Asiento, incapaz de decir una sola palabra—. Venga… vamos a empezar.

Me guía hasta una silla y me siento. Ella acerca un carrito lleno de jeringuillas, agujas y otras cosas que me horrorizan. Noto el sudor frío en mi frente. Creo que Ed también lo nota, porque coge una silla y se sienta a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano izquierda. La doctora sujeta mi mano derecha y hace que extienda el brazo sobre la superficie de la camilla que hay al lado de la silla en la que estoy sentada. Toma una de esas tiras de plástico elástico y la pone alrededor de mi antebrazo. Me aprieta. Sus dedos se mueven sutilmente sobre la parte interna de mi codo, palpándolo. Debe estar buscando una vena para pincharme. ¡Oh, santísima mierda! Todo a mi alrededor se está poniendo ya borroso y ni siquiera he llegado a ver la aguja.

—¡Eh, Bella! —Ed da palmaditas en la mano que está sosteniendo entre las suyas para llamar mi atención—. Mírame a mí, nena.

Le obedezco, trato de enfocarme en su rostro, en sus hermosos ojos del color de la pradera tras una tormenta. Son tan verdes…

Me concentro en respirar, inhalar, exhalar, de forma constante y profunda. Entonces lo noto. Me ha pinchado y sin poder evitarlo miro a la aguja que ahora está clavada en mi brazo. Mi respiración se acelera y de pronto todo se vuelve negro.

.

.

.

.

—¡Eh, bienvenida! —Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor. Estoy tumbada en la camilla de la consulta de Danielle y Edward está sentado a mi lado, en la silla que estaba usando yo antes—. Con cuidado —aconseja cuando trato de incorporarme—. ¿Tienes sed?

Asiento. Lo cierto es que siento que mi garganta es un puto papel de lija. Me tiende una botella de agua, la sujeto entre mis manos y noto que está fresca. Las gotas se deslizan con suavidad por el plástico azulado. Llevo la botella a mis labios y bebo con fruición. ¡Ah, Dios! Está deliciosa.

La puerta se abre y entra la ginecóloga con una carpeta en las manos. Su rostro no muestra ningún sentimiento, ni un solo gesto que indique nada, que me dé una pista de cuál ha sido el resultado.

—¿Ya están los resultados? —pregunta Edward dirigiéndose a su amiga. Su mano alcanza la mía y la sujeta con fuerza, como si tuviese miedo. _Normal que esté acojonado, nena… estoy segura que ser papá es lo último que él quiere ahora mismo. _Danielle asiente y me mira.

—Bella… —Levanto la mirada y la fijo en sus ojos—. Es negativo. No estás embarazada.

Un suspiro de alivio abandona mis labios, sin embargo Ed sigue sujetándome con fuerza y parece disgustado.

—¿Seguro? Quiero decir, ¿no hay ninguna posibilidad?

—No, pero si es lo que quieres, puedes seguir intentándolo.

—¡No! —chillo enseguida—, es sólo que quiero estar segura de que no hay ninguna posibilidad de error.

—No la hay. El análisis de sangre es la prueba más fiable, no hemos encontrado la hormona hCG en tu organismo. Es cien por cien seguro.

La mano de Edward me sujeta con más firmeza. Le miro y parece enfadado. ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, debería estar aliviado de no haberme dejado embarazada ¿no? Pero lo cierto es que parece enfadado y algo decepcionado. _Sospecho que le jode que sus soldaditos no sean tan fiables como él pensaba, será una cuestión de haber cuestionado su hombría, supongo…_

—Edward —le llama la doctora Strauss—, ¿por qué no llevas a Bella a la cafetería? Un café y algo dulce le vendrá bien para recuperarse.

—Claro —dice y me mira—, ¿vamos?

Salimos de la consulta, en silencio, tal y como ha pasado todo el día hasta ahora. Vale. Entiendo que haya estado preocupado, también yo lo he estado. Pensar que era posible que estuviese embarazada ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza desde que me lo dijo ayer por la noche, todo el tiempo que he creído que era posible, pero ahora me siento aliviada. ¿No debería él sentir lo mismo?

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto. Comienzo a preocuparme. Sé que durante las últimas semanas hemos estado separados, más de lo que jamás nos habíamos separado desde que nos conocemos, pero seguimos siendo amigos ¿no? Yo no quiero perderle como amigo, es posible que necesite mantener un poco las distancias, al menos mientras trato de olvidarme de lo mucho que me gustaría ser para él algo más que su amiga, pero no quiero que sea algo permanente, quiero saber que sigue estando ahí para mí, que sigue siendo mi amigo, mi apoyo, mi soporte en los malos momentos, como lo ha sido todos estos años.

Nos hemos sentado en una mesa de la cafetería. Él sigue en silencio y eso me está matando, me mira y hay algo extraño en sus ojos, un sentimiento que no consigo descifrar pero que me preocupa.

—¿Quieres un café? —pregunta por fin, tras un período demasiado largo de silencio.

—Eso sería genial… y un croissant tampoco me vendría mal —confieso. ¡Oh, sí! Un croissant dulce, de esos que se deshacen en tu boca como si fuesen mantequilla. _Mírate… ya estás babeando con los ojos en blanco y la baba corriendo por tu barbilla… pareces Homer Simpson ante una rosquilla. _Ed sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa feliz, sino nostálgica, y no entiendo por qué se está comportando así.

Se acerca a la barra de la cafetería, hace su pedido y espera a que se lo entreguen. Paga y vuelve a la mesa. Pone la bandeja ante mí y puedo ver dos vasos de papel azul con el café, un par de croissants y zumo de naranja. Se me hace la boca agua, no era consciente del hambre que tenía. Mi mano sale lanzada hacia el vaso de café, le echo azúcar y me lo llevo a la boca. ¡Mierda! ¡Me he quemado! Dejo el vaso de forma apresurada sobre la mesa, echo la lengua fuera y empiezo a abanicarla. _Como si con eso fueses a aliviar la quemazón… anda… coge el vaso de zumo y métele un buen trago. _Hago lo que JodeBella me pide, tiene razón, así que no tiene sentido discutir. El zumo fresco calma el ardor, pero noto la lengua como la suela del zapato. ¡Mierda! Ed ríe y parece nostálgico. Su mano se desliza por la superficie de la mesa y acaricia el dorso de la mía, con ternura. Suspira.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto. Está actuando de una forma muy extraña.

—Es sólo que tenía la esperanza… —¿De qué? ¿De qué tenía esperanzas? _Ostras… ¡va a ser que quería que el resultado fuese positivo! _¿Qué dices?_ Que aquí, Mr. Pollalegre quería rellenarte el horno… _¿Relle… qué? _Marcarte un penalti, hacerte un bombo… nena, ¡pareces tonta! Él quería haberte dejado preñada…_

—No te entiendo —murmuro. _Pues tampoco es tan difícil de entender, lo que pasa es que cuando quieres eres de un cortito…_

—Me hubiese gustado que el resultado fuese distinto. —Sujeta mi mano con más fuerza, manteniéndola agarrada entre sus grandes manos—. Tengo la sensación de que ahora te me escaparás entre los dedos…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestiono de nuevo. JodeBella está en una esquina, dándose de golpes contra una pared… _No puedes ser tan tonta… es imposible._

—Te quiero…

—¡Oh, basta ya! —chillo en medio de la cafetería. Todo el mundo nos mira mientras me levanto con tanta fuerza que la silla termina en el suelo—. Te pedí que no hicieses esto…

—Bella… escúchame…

—¡No quiero! —grito de forma infantil mientras me llevo las manos a mis oídos. Edward se levanta, se acerca a mí y me obliga a bajarlas.

—Te amo, Bella… —susurra en mi oído, y el calor de su aliento envía escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo traidor—. Te amo, y no te lo digo porque te haya dejado embarazada, lo digo porque es lo que siento en realidad y no quiero perderte. He probado cómo es el mundo cuando no estás conmigo, y no lo quiero.

Me zafo de su agarre, tomo el bolso de la silla que está en el suelo y me giro dispuesta a irme, pero él me sujeta con suavidad y con firmeza.

—No te vayas… tenemos que hablar…

—No puedo hacer esto… —susurro—, déjame marchar.

Edward se rinde y me suelta, salgo corriendo de la cafetería como alma que lleva el diablo. Una vez en la calle, paro un taxi. Me subo y doy la dirección de la casa de Tony. Necesito verle, ya.

_Eres una cobarde. ¡Cobarde! Vuelve a ese jodido hospital y habla con él. ¿No es lo que querías? ¡Vuelve tonta del culo! _Sacudo la cabeza negando una y otra vez. No. No volveré. Solo es un arranque suyo. Le pasa como al perro del hortelano, que ni come ni deja comer. Sólo es eso. Le jode que esté con alguien y hace esto para dinamitar mi relación… _¿Qué relación, gilipollas? Si solo llevas con ese tío diez días… _En cuanto piense que vuelve a tenerme a su disposición, todo se acabará y entonces volveré a pasarlo mal mientras me repasa rubia tetuda tras rubia tetuda por la cara.

El taxi llega a su destino y me bajo. Saludo a Richard –el portero– que me devuelve el saludo. Subo hasta el apartamento de Tony y llamo a la puerta. Espero impaciente a que la abran. Unos minutos después, se abre, dejando a la vista a un Tony vestido únicamente con uno de esos bóxer ajustados de color negro que tanto me gustan, sus abdominales y su pecho están al alcance de mi mano. Hace dos días habría saltado sobre él y me habría agarrado a su cuello como una mona, para después cerrar la puerta y follármelo sobre la primera superficie disponible, ya fuese en posición vertical u horizontal. ¡Qué coño! Incluso haciendo el pino. Pero ahora mismo estoy paralizada y él está igual que yo, me mira y parece sorprendido.

—Bella…

—Hola, Tony. ¿Puedo pasar? —le pregunto, ya que sigue delante de la puerta y no puedo hacerlo. Mira nervioso a su espalda—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Entonces la veo. Aparece en la entrada una pelirroja alta y esbelta, guapísima, completamente desnuda.

—Tony, cariño —dice sin darse cuenta que estoy aquí—, ya he encontrado el lubricante… ahora podrás meterme tu gran polla en mi agujerito…

_Puajjj…. Nena, ahora sí deberías taparte los oídos… o extirpártelos, ya no sé._

—¿Estabais follando? —le pregunto incrédula. Él parece perdido, sin saber dónde meterse. La pelirroja se acerca más, finalmente se ha dado cuenta que tiene compañía.

—¿Te apuntas? —me pregunta la pelirroja que tiene un bote de lubricante en una mano y una gran polla de goma en la otra—, un trío… ¿no era esa tu fantasía, baby?

_Sal por patas… ¡ya! _Por primera vez desde que puedo escuchar a JodeBella dentro de mi cabeza, voy a hacerle caso sin protestar. Mejor salir por pies o acabaré con la réplica en látex de la polla de Nacho Vidal insertada en algún orificio corporal… _¡Oh, no! Eso sí que no… nuestro orificio trasero es virgen y quiere seguir siéndolo. _

Miro a Tony y sacudo mi cabeza, incrédula. Estaba yendo demasiado bien, seamos sinceras. Trato de darme la vuelta pero él me sujeta por el brazo. ¿Qué pasa hoy? ¿Es el día de "no dejemos que Bella se vaya si quiere"?

—Escucha, Bella… estábamos dándonos un descanso. Natalie es una compañera de trabajo y a veces…

—A veces te la follas como si no hubiese un mañana…

—Estaba disgustado, pensé que te quedarías con él. Ni siquiera trataste de detenerme… —me lo echa en cara. ¡Qué morro! Yo no lo eché de mi lado, él decidió darme mi espacio para que tomase mis decisiones sin presiones… además, él había puesto un título a nuestra relación. Él fue el que dijo que yo era su novia, no yo. ÉL. _Cabronazo… te lo dije… no puedes fiarte de un gafapasta…_

—¡Yo no te pedí que te fueras! Vale, ya es suficiente… sigue con lo que hacías, espero que te lo pases muy bien. —Me doy la vuelta con la mayor dignidad de la que soy capaz –que no es mucha– y me dirijo de nuevo al ascensor.

—¡Bella! —le oigo gritar detrás de mí, como queriendo detenerme pero sin atreverse a salir al descansillo medio en pelotas—. ¡Bella! Por favor…

No hago caso y salgo decidida del edificio, completamente segura que no volveré a poner un pie allí. ¡A la mierda! Todos los hombres son iguales. ¡Que se jodan! Jodidos cabrones de mierda, capullos, tarados emocionales, cerebropollas…

Camino enfadada, pisoteando la acera como si estuviera tratando de asesinarla con mis zapatos, mientras no dejo de murmurar insultos contra el género masculino. ¡Oh, sí! El mejor de ellos debería ser colgado por las pelotas del pino más alto de Central Park. Levanto la vista y veo que estoy ante el edificio en el que vive Alice. Subo hasta su apartamento y llamo a la puerta. Me abre y sé que Jasper no está. Alice no llevaría ese pijama de felpa si fuese así. No, aunque se muriese de frío estaría vestida con uno de esos escandalosos camisones que no dejan nada a la imaginación.

—¡Bells! —exclama sorprendida al verme—, ¿qué ha pasado? Iba a llamarte después, anoche estuviste muy rara luego que Tony se fuera —resoplo al escuchar el nombre de ese cabrón. Noto algo húmedo en mi cara y me doy cuenta que estoy llorando. Me limpio las lágrimas con rabia. Hoy es uno de esos días en los que uno no debería levantarse de la cama.

—¿Te acuerdas que me follé a tu hermano? —La veo asentir.

—Aún no me has dicho cómo fue…

—Eso no es fácil de contestar… estaba borracha y no me acuerdo de nada. Pues ayer tu hermano me dijo que se nos había roto un condón. —La cara de Alice se pone más blanca que el culo de un fraile.

—Tú… estás… —tartamudea.

—¡No! —chillo vehemente.

—Gracias a Dios… —murmura ella.

—Pero lo creímos durante unas horas… vamos que era una posibilidad.

—Pero… ¿no lo estás?

—No —le aseguro.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta con preocupación.

—Cien por ciento segura. Me lo confirmo una ginecóloga morena amiga de Edward que está más buena que Miranda Kerr, pero que me ha asegurado que no se había follado porque las morenas no son su tipo… —_¿Y si se tiñera de rubia?, ¿se la follaría? _Seguro.

—Tony nos escuchó hablar…

—Por eso se fue… me había parecido extraño, pero…

—Ed me ha dicho que me quiere… —Alice se queda en silencio—. ¡Alice! —chillo para llamar su atención.

—¡Lo sabía! —grita ella tras estar unos segundos en silencio—, ¡sabía que estaba loco por ti!

La que ahora está alucinada soy yo. ¿En serio? Si hasta hace poco me insistía en que me olvidase de él y saliese con otros hombres.

—En cuanto creyese que iba a perderte… sabía que lo reconocería.

_¡Oh, genial! Hemos sido víctimas de Alice, alias "la Casamentera"._

—Me da lo mismo, Alice. Sé que no funcionará, así que me da lo mismo lo que diga. —Ahora me mira como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. _¿Y te extraña? Hasta hace un mes lo único que querías era tener una relación con el Follador Enmascarado. ¿Recuerdas?_

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Tony?

Mierda.

¿Por qué ha tenido que recordármelo?

—Tony se estaba follando a una pelirroja hace menos de media hora en su piso… a ella y a la reproducción de la verga de Nacho Vidal. —Alice me mira incrédula—. No preguntes.

—Lo que me pregunto es, ¿cómo sabes que era la reproducción de Nacho Vidal?

Me pongo colorada y me callo. No tengo por qué reconocer que he visto sus películas ¿no? Fue cuando necesitaba material para hacer creer a Ed que me estaba follando a alguien y bajé una de sus películas. Una vez que la has visto, es difícil de olvidar.

—Y ahora… ¿qué vas a hacer? —pregunta.

—De momento —digo mientras me levanto y me acerco a su mueble bar—, beberme todo tu jodido tequila. Después… no tengo ni puta idea, pero sé que tengo que cambiar cosas en mi vida.

Para cuando termino la frase, Alice ya ha sacado la sal de la despensa y unos cuantos limones de la nevera. Esperan en la barra de desayuno, junto a un cuchillo, a que llegue yo con la botella de tequila. Dos vasos aparecen allí y los lleno con el líquido de color ambarino. Levanto el vaso en el aire para brindar con Alice.

—Por los hombres. Habría que cortarles las pelotas a todos…

—Por los hombres —concuerda mi amiga—, pero sólo después que nos hayan dejado bien satisfechas.

Reímos y lo bebemos de un solo trago. El alcohol me quema la garganta y noto como se refresca gracias a la sal y el limón. Lleno de nuevo el vaso, decidida a seguir rellenándolo hasta acabar la botella. Hoy voy a ahogar mis penas.

_Con la suerte que tienes, las muy putas sabrán nadar._

* * *

_**Y llega la hora de los agradecimientos, que nunca serán suficientes, ya que gracias a vosotras ya hemos superado los seiscientos reviews. No os hacéis una idea de lo alucinada que estoy.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas, ya seáis lectoras en la sombra o me regaléis un comentario con vuestra opinión, lo que pensáis que puede pasar o ese "me he reído" que me hace feliz, las que estáis siguiendo esta historia o la habéis añadido a favoritos. **_

_**Loonydraconian, MONIELITA CULLEN, Angie Masen, Gretchen CullenMasen, Gema'Arellano, freedom 2604, Lizzie Ferrell, bitha-granger, Eve Runner, aleshita-luvs-paramore, zujeyane, Gatita Cullen, camela, Grace, Jade HSos, Nyx-88, Any mary cullen, Fran Cullack, yolabertay, Mon de Cullen, Masilobe, Yoa P. Stewart, Barbybells, Anita belen, Namikaze yuki, Manue Peralta, kerbel, Danny Ordaz, eLiZ cKs, Anilu-Belikov, Masi-ruth, Iku cSwan, DiAnA FeR, PEYCI CULLEN, dulcesito, mayilu, Emmabella N. Castro, ingridR, Jo Beta, Blapagu, Roxii C, Coki Cullen, wchb7, Zaida G. Verdad, analong, SaliLuna, suhayla, lokkita-masen, yanina, AlexCullenHale, dan-lp, loreblue31, Karolay28 y SHEYLA 18. También a todos aquellos comentarios anónimos.**_

_**Pido perdón si me he dejado alguna en el tintero.  
Gracias también a mi beta Sarai GN, que me soporta. Bicos, nena, mejórate!**_

**_Bicos._**


End file.
